The 112th Hunger Games: Inner Demons
by Jamez S
Summary: It's the 112th Hunger Games and everyone has a story. Inner Demons that they have to conquer in order to survive. All 24 tributes were made by me. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi everyone! So thanks for checking this story out. However, you will be a little lost if you hadn't read my previous story. It starts out pretty bad, but my writing improved overtime. Anyway, I would love some reviews**

* * *

><p>District 1<br>Price Herold 18

History: Born into one of the most wealthy families in all of the district, he has never wanted for anything. Which is why there's a problem. He's bored. Bored by life and wants excitement. Even if it means killing kids over and over. He doesn't need his retarded mentor or the freaking stylist. He's all good by himself. Or so he thought.

* * *

><p>Crystal Corodoy 18<p>

History:Often neglected for being so small, she decides to prove herself. She's going to show that you never underestimate the smallest tributes, even if that means killing everyone and everything. Plus her parents are forcing her to marry some loser. She would rather die in the games before spending her life with that idiot. That's why if she wins, she can live alone. Krystal is fighting to prove herself against her family and the stupid Capital. Unfortunately, the other tributes will have to bite the dust. She's just cruel and bloodthirsty. They say only the good die young. Well she's still young and not even close to being good.

* * *

><p>District 2:<br>Ceylin Kaiser 18

History:Noble and full of honor. Born into a perfect family and a perfect life. With a family of successful tributes. 4 victors 3 top fours and 2 top eights. No one has ever placed below that. Ceylin is desperate for victory. He may seem like a great guy on the outside, but he has a dark, terrible secret. Can he live up to the expectations or will his crime come back to haunt him?

* * *

><p>Astrid Sagittari 17<p>

History:Astrid, Astrid, Astrid. The pinnacle of district two. Her brother got fifth last year. She's the top ranked female in her district and the second overall, only behind Ceylin. She's the only one who knows his secret. She's waiting to use it against him when she needs to strike. But what if she never gets the chance? Will the games corrupt her first?

* * *

><p>District 3:<br>Edward Jacobs Ryder 15

History:Edward Jacoby Ryder is a promising young student. Three time winner of the Panem Youth Science Convention and four time winner and captain of the Young Investors Team Challenge, he was bound for glory. Statistically, he shouldn't have been chosen. How was this possible? Four slips out of thousands. That's improbable. Edward will have to utilize his brain for a way out of this. But what if there's no escape. He knows the probability of getting out of the arena and the odds are not in his favor.

* * *

><p>Alexa Graham 17<p>

History: Alexa is in the wrong district. Full of nerds and brainiacs, she's out of place. She doesn't care about neurons or robots, she just wants to have fun. Run and be free. Away from all of the books and tests. Alexa wants to be her own person. But when the reaping comes around, she learns that there's no other choice. She'll have to go out of her comfort zone if she wants to get back. Back to the district that mocks her, where she's an outcast, and alone. But that doesn't matter, she's still prepared to open a can of kick ass. But what if she doesn't even want to make it back to her "home"

* * *

><p>District 4:<p>

Atlas Floyd 18

History: Hesitant and afraid, Atlas doesn't want to be in the games. But he just had to be the best in the district. Even when he purposely left an opening to lose to another trainee, he still somehow won. The kid tripped and fell on his own fake sword. What is wrong with him? Now with his parents pressuring him more than ever. He's stuck. He just wants to get home to his friends, far AWAY from his parents. But to do so, he has to win the Hunger Games and kill other children, or die. It's a lose lose situation and he doesn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>Prism Hudson 18<p>

History: When Aurora knocked down Prism's sister, she knew that this was her chance. For once in her life, Prism could do better than Shelley. Her picture perfect sister can never win the games. But Prism can. Her family would finally lover her and respect her. She'd no longer be the mistake, the brunt, and she's done hiding behind Shelley's shadow. Her old boyfriend Wake would want to get back together. Everything would be perfect. Now she has to win. It it's not that hard, right? Just kill and win. Fairly simple. But Prism will soon find out that she isn't as prepared as she thought.

* * *

><p>District 5:<p>

Jared Alonze 14

History: Many think that Jared is a sweet, kind boy. Well they were wrong. Hiding under that angelic smile, is a very mentally ill person. He has many "pets" that he brings home, but are never seen again. What could be happening? I think you have the idea. A small boy with a devil on his shoulder is cruel and mean. He believes that he's above all species and that he's a king. Well, the Capital doesn't like kings and Jared needs to learn that fast.

* * *

><p>Kourin Tyler 17<p>

History: After being abused since she was eight, Kourin withdrew into herself and spoke to no one since. Learning to take care of herself, she realized something. Do whatever it takes to survive. Her parents, the abusers, were taken to jail when she was 16. She's been left on the streets, scrapping in anyway she can. She's a survivor, but even the Capital strikes them down. But if Kourin has learned anything, it's that she can always get back up, or so she thought.

* * *

><p>District 6:<p>

Caleb Vale 18

History: He left his district when his brother claimed victory and his sister is dead. The district's people don't know how he got here or who he is, but as long as their children aren't in the arena, they don't give a damn. However, Caleb is struggling. He still couldn't believe it. His brother should've died! So he's going into the arena with a game plan. Kill. One word. It can mean so much. He's gonna make the whole world remember him. But what if he can't do it? Will if he dies? Forgotten into the ashes? Named as one of the poorer districts cannon fodder? Where no one dares to recall or care.

* * *

><p>Cora Clio 13<p>

History: How bad of a birthday do you have? Cora has one of the worst. Reaping day. Sucks right? Well as long as Cora can get through today, she'll finally get a cake and a party. The first one of her life! She's so excited. Her parents and friends have been planning this forever! She's finally a teenager! That is until the reaping. The Capital just had to ruin it, didn't they. Now Cora has to go to the worst place on Earth and fight in some God forsaken arena. Plus her district partner is a jerk. Life's funny sometimes isn't it? Happy birthday, signed the Capital.

* * *

><p>District 6:<p>

Sean Morgan 16

History: Sean wants to climb. High into the mountains and remain there. He loves to climb. Anything really. The train rails, the trees, even the lone mountain beyond. Even if the peacekeepers catch him, again. He will keep trying. To climb into the sky. Away from the Capital and away from the other kids. Away from his life of constant bullying and pain. But is his father right? He needs to stop running and face his problems. But what if he figures that out too late. Where there is no escape from the hell that the Capital has configured. What then?

* * *

><p>Tatum Rise 17<p>

History: Like, what the fuck! Not only was Tatum reaped, but she's paired with the monkey as well. She hates life! Tatum was supposed to live a happy simple life. She had a boyfriend, she was popular, and she had a great family. What did she do wrong? She helps at the community home, she sows dresses for her sisters and their friends, and she doesn't litter. Why!? This shouldn't be happening. She's done everything right. Stupid Capital. Tatum's life was perfect and happy. Too bad the Capital doesn't want you happy.

* * *

><p>District 8:<p>

Bishop Gillian 15

History: Hmmmm... what to say about Bishop. He just appeared one day, behind the factories. Being one of the poorer districts, no one could take another mouth to feed. So Bishop had to learn real quick on how to survive. He eventually found some friends with peacekeepers who placed bets on street fights between young boys. The winner always received food. Losing repeatedly at first, Bishop kept working. Now, he is a "king" of the streets. No one challenges him anymore. He finally started to feel comfortable and almost happy, almost. He just had to get reaped. The world can change with just in just one day, with one slip, with one name echoing throughout the reaping area.

* * *

><p>Victoria Spade 18<p>

History: Victoria is a popular singer in the Capital. However, she has to come home to the wretched district every year to visit her family. She hates the district. She wants to live a life in luxury. Without her disgusting district house. But, reaping is a requirement. It's not like she'll get reaped right? She'll just pay off one of the other children. Yeah, that'll work.

* * *

><p>District 9:<p>

Garrett Fisher 16

History: Casper. Serenity. Last year's tributes were memorable and brave, or crazy. To be honest, there's no difference. Garret prefers to play life safe. Always be prepared. Too bad he wasn't prepared for what the Capital had in store. Sure he's good with a scythe, but besides that, what's going for him. He has more pimples than you can count, he isn't very big, and not very likable. Plus, he doesn't take chances. That's for crazy people. Well, Garret needs to learn how to take some risks if he's going to come back home.

* * *

><p>Kylie Blair 14<p>

History: Kylie loves her big sister, Claire It's just the two of them. They're parents are gone. Kylie don't really know where they are. Claire won't tell her. But it's okay. They're happy together. Claire has protected Kylie all of her life. But Claire is nineteen and Kylie is reaped. What then? Kylie will have to learn how to take care of herself. But can she really survive against the Capital and the other tributes?

* * *

><p>District 10:<p>

Sanders Lorne 16  
>History: The rumor is that only bad children are reaped. So what did Sanders do? Sure he may have stole some chocolate, and sugar. And some money. Okay, a lot of money. And there is a bounty on his head. But it's for a good reason. He has to take care of his siblings since his dad is a drunk and his mom left a while ago. What's he supposed to do? Being a thief is the only way he could have done this. No one hires kids for work. So maybe the reaping was rigged. That doesn't matter. Sanders just has to come back. But the Capital doesn't really like criminals. Even if it's for a good cause. Haven't these people heard of Robin Hood?<p>

* * *

><p>Kelly McColl 12<p>

History: Sweet and gentle, she's the girl everyone loves. Never missing a beat, she helps those in need. But gentle doesn't win the Hunger Games. Neither does sweet. But she has a plan. Her parents need her. So she's prepared to do whatever it takes to get home. So can Kelly be the first twelve year old to win the Hunger Games in over fifty years? Or will she be bloodbath fodder like the rest of them?

* * *

><p>District 11:<p>

Glenn Brooks 14

History: Glenn is a very... strange boy. He isn't afraid to be loud and obnoxious. Known for his terrible mood swings, he's quite the character. He's not very smart, but sure tries to be. Glenn just wants to be liked. He knows that he's weird, but just can't help it. He wants friends and a family that'll be proud of him. He's tired of being ridiculed and made fun of. He wants to change that. But it's too late. He knows that he can't win the games, but wants to be remembered. By his district, by his classmates and by his family.

* * *

><p>Piper McKenzie 17<p>

History: Piper cares about one thing. Carla. She loves her little sister, despite her blindness. No one in the district cares about blind children. That's why Piper has to make it back. If she doesn't, then who will take care of Carla. Carla needs Piper, but the Capital doesn't care. They want to break you, both mentally and physically.

* * *

><p>District 12:<p>

Ronnie Mason 16  
>History: Thank the Lord our peacekeepers are lazy. About ten years ago, the head peacekeeper basically told us in private that he'll let us go into the woods if he gets to choose from the spoils. It's not a bad deal for some families. He supplies us with the knives and rope as long as we bring them back. It's been pretty good so far. That is until the reaping. Ronnie's whole world came crashing down. But he's still going to try. He has to. But trying isn't good enough.<p>

* * *

><p>Zarya Frey 15 History: The seam. Disgusting, revolting pathetic people. They're poor district losers with terrible body odor. Zarya hates them. Her father owns the mines where the pathetic creatures work. The only good thing about them is watching them get reaped. It's hilarious. They always cry and beg not to go. But it doesn't matter. This year, it's her and there's nothing she can do about it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Hello, again. So if you feel like reviewing, then here are is a question.<strong>

**1. Who really stood out?**

**District 1 reaping will be up shortly.**


	2. Chapter 2: District 1 reaping

**Authors Note: Hello! Thanks for clicking on this story. These are the district 1 reapings. It isn't very long, I know, but I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Price Herold POV<strong>

This is my chance. I stare at myself through a gold rimmed mirror. It's beautiful. Which is also why it's so boring. Everything I have, is expensive, but that's about it. At least it'll be different. I get to volunteer this year. Since Royce "disappeared", the torch was handed down to me. I'll be the one to be crowned, but in the right way. Unlike Gamble. I still don't know how that idiot won.

"Master Price, your breakfast is served."

I turn towards one of our many servants. We don't like avoxes. They creep my sister out. So we just hire the poorer citizens of district 1 for our work.

"Thank you, Sarah."

She bows quickly before exiting the room. I walk down the stairs to the dining hall. My parents aren't here, but my sister, Sapphire, is. She's playing with an expensive doll with rubies embedded throughout the material. She looks up quickly, seeing that I've arrived. She shifts uncomfortably as she asks," Price, will I be reaped?"

I snort in amusement," Don't be ridiculous. There are two slips with your name. Sure you could be, but it won't matter. Krystal's volunteering this year."

Her eyes widen with shock," Really? The short girl? She'll barely taller than me. And I'm thirteen!"

"I know. It's ridiculous," I say laughing. Then I turn away from the table," Come on, Sapphire, we should head down to the reaping.""

"You aren't gonna eat?"

I shake my head," Nah, don't feel like it. Besides, I'll eat on the train."

She skips behind me, leaving her doll on the table. She runs beside me as she questions," Price, are you sure that you're gonna win?"

I laugh at her question," Of course I am. Who's gonna stop me."

"Didn't Royce beat you before?"

"That doesn't matter. Let's change the subject," I say, making my voice firm. No one's gonna stop me. Not even Royce.

* * *

><p><strong>Krystal Corodoy POV<strong>

Idiots. All of them. I can see the scorn in their eyes. Looking down on me. Mocking or pitying me, I hate both. But they'll respect me soon. I may be small, but that doesn't matter if I lodge a knife in your skull.

"Hey, little girl, I think you're in the wrong age group."

I turn around, glaring daggers at the owner of the voice. He's eighteen, 6'2 and blonde hair. Just like every other arrogant boy in this district. Last year, Gamble didn't have that snarky look. I defiantly stare my opponent down, forcing him to look away. I say," Oh, hello, Price. I know I'm in the right section, but you look a little lost. Let me point you in the right direction," I say as I gesture towards the seventeen year old girls. He smiles and begins to head over to the eighteen year old boys," Just wanted to say hi. But I guess we can talk on the train."

I shake my head as he leaves. He's such an idiot. Fortunately, he won't be a problem in the long run.

"Everyone, everyone, May I have your attention?"

We all look towards Lydia Sparvla. She pauses before speaking again.

"Welcome to the reaping of the 112th Hunger Games! I'm so excited after last year, I know you all will be just as successful as last year!"

I look over to Gamble Braxton, last year's victor. His games were pretty interesting, but he did earn it. But this year is my turn.

Lydia stops talking as the video of Panem's history is played throughout the confined area. Then she announces," Well, let's start of with the ladies."

This is my moment. I'm the chosen volunteer so no one else should be going for it.

Lydia opens up the chosen slip and reads the name aloud," Monarch Dar-"

I don't give her time to finish. I yell while I move towards the stage," I volunteer!"

I run into the stage and stand next to the purple haired escort. She squeals with delight," Oooh! A volunteer. What's your name sweety?"

Sweety? No one calls me that. I snatch the microphone from her hands as I say," First off, don't call me sweety. Second, my name is Krystal Corodoy."

I hand her the microphone and stare at the crowd. Lydia pauses for a few seconds before sputtering out an answer," Okay... nice to meat you!" She recovers and skips over to the boy's bowl.

"Now, time to pick our boy."

I don't even need to look, I know who my district partner is. Lydia barely gets through the first name before Price is on the stage, smiling and throwing winks at the cameras. That's Price for you. All show.

Lydia brings us together as she announces to the crowd," Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes for the 112th Hunger Games, Krystal Corodoy and Price Herold!"

The crowd erupts with applause. Lydia whispers to us to shake hands. Price already has his hand sticking out, waiting for me to shake it. I really, really don't want to, but I do. And just like that, we're pushed into the justice building.

* * *

><p><strong>Price Herold POV<strong>

I wasn't surprised to see my parents and sister. I had a feeling that they'd be the first to visit me. I don't know why. I'm gonna be back in four weeks, tops.

Yet, Sapphire looks at me with her big blue eyes, practically begging me," Please come back, Price. I can't be an only child."

I reach down and give her a hug. I look her in the eye as I say," Don't worry. I'll be back. I promise."

The only other visitors I have are some old friends. We just joke around while we wait for the time to end. Everyone needs to calm down. I'll be fine. No one is gonna beat me. I'll make sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Krystal C<strong>**orodoy POV**

My parents visit me first. They both knew that i was going to volunteer this year, but my mom is still crying. Gosh, no faith.

The only other person is my supposed boyfriend, Brawn. Our parents are really good friends, so they came up with the super idiotic idea to put us together. They don't even care that he's a jerk. Brown smiles at me, before moving closer to my position.

"How about one last kiss?"

I wait until his eyes are closed, before thrusting my Palm upwards, effectively breaking his nose. He's sent sprawling backwards, cursing like a fiend. The peacekeepers rush into to "protect me". But right before they drag a bloody Brawn away, he says," I'm going to enjoy watching you die! Now I'll finally get a real girlfriend!"

Suit yourself. But I won't die. There's too much on the line. I have to show them what I'm capable of. Then I'll personally take care of Brawn. But first, I have to take care of the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Well, what'd you think? I was so struggling with the ending, so I hope it was okay. So, would you do me a HUGE favor, and answer these questions.<strong>

**1. Who'd you like better? Why?**

**2. How do you think these tributes will do?**

**3. Anything I need to work on?**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: District 2 reaping

**Authors Note: Hello again! So here's the district two readings. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ceylin Kaiser POV<strong>

Perfection. What's the point of doing anything if you're not the best? That's my family's motto. We are the best. We are Kaisers. Perfect grades, flawless training, and four victors. I am a Kaiser. So why am I so nervous? No! It doesn't matter anymore. I did what I had to do. I have to win. Not only chase perfection, but be perfection. I comb my perfectly bronze hair, straight. I check myself in the mirror one more time. But up in the corner, I see him.

I while around, desperately looking for my assailant. I'm screaming,"Where are you? Show yourself!"

"Yo, what's your problem?"

I spin towards the voice, only to find my older sister, Sera. She's leaning against the doorway, drink in hand.

I try calm down, but I'm still breathing hard.

"Hello? Earth to Ceylin?"

Looking up, I say, "Oh, sorry."

She turns to leave while saying, "Well, you better hurry up. Everyone else is already at the reaping."

"Then why aren't you there?"

"I was sent to get you. Phallon doesn't want to mentor anyone else."

I quickly grab my overcoat which was lying on my bed, and Sprint after my older sister. That's my older sister, Sera. She's the victor of the 109th Hunger Games. Then, my cousin, Phallon, is the victor of the 102nd Hunger Games. Overall, our family has had 4 victors. The other two are still alive. My mother, Viviane, won back during the 86th Hunger Games. The only other is our Uncle Galatin. I think he won around the 79th. We've had some other notable finishes, never below the top eight, but no one cares about those relatives.

So I run down the stairs of my mother's victory house and out the front door. She's probably already at the reaping. Damn, I didn't want to be late.

"Hey, good luck in the games!"

"We'll be rooting for you!"

"Yeah, then you can be my mentor!"

The other children of the victors all know that I'm volunteering. Who else would? I'm the best at the academy. So I stop walking to thank all of them.

"Stop talking to people!"

I stare at Sera. She's tapping her foot impatiently," You can chit chat when you're a victor or if you're late for the reaping. The only other option will be that you die in the arena, or Mom will kill you."

"Oh, yeah. I'd take any of them, but Mom."

"Wise choice."

I sprint the rest of the way to the reaping. I'm sprinting so fast, I almost forget to get my hand pricked. Literally, I run past the line, but the peacekeepers caught me. I find a spot among the other eighteen year old boys. They're all relatively relaxed. Of course they'd be. They wouldn't mess with me. No one gets in my way of perfection. One person already made that mistake.

I look up to the stage and see four members of my family. They want me to win this. This is my chance at perfection.

* * *

><p><strong>Astrid Sagittari POV<strong>

Albus. I really miss you. You were doing so well last year. I stare at the picture of my dead brother, shaped like a heart, which fits perfectly into my locket. He will give me strength this year. I will finally volunteer for the Hunger Games. Everyone expects me to do it anyway. That's what you get for being the best girl. I'd be the best overall, if Ceylin wasn't around. That goody two shoes will pay. But it's okay. He doesn't know that I watched him. Watched him that night.

_I'm walking home from a long day of training. I was just selected to volunteer next year, along with Levi. I still have to convince Dad and Mom to let me though. I hope she made something warm, this rain is freezing. I think I'm getting sick. That's when I hear the scuffles. I turn and run towards the noise. It's dark out, but I can just make out the figures. They are wrestling each other to the ground, but one of them is hurt. Oh, wait! That's Levi. I wonder who he's fighting, but that doesn't matter, he can take basically anyone. I crouch behind a dumpster in order to stay hidden. But wait, something's isn't right. Levi's the one that's limping. Oh my gosh, he's been stabbed. His assailant pushes him over into a puddle. The mysterious figure takes out another knife. The scream erupts too late. The figure shakes and looks around for my location. He's shaken up since he knows that someone saw. I'm__ shaking with fear though. Who could've done this? The mysterious man walks around for some time. At one point, he was so close, that I could've roughed his coat. After what seems like hours, even if it was only like five minutes, I swiftly duck behind the dumpster. The murderer gives up and speaks to the dead body, as if it'll respond._

_"It's nothing personal, but I have to be in the Hunger Games. You were just in the way."_

_I know that voice. And soon enough, his face is revealed._

_ Ceylin_

* * *

><p>That was huge. When peacekeepers found him the next day, the whole district erupted into chaos. Everyone loved Levi. No one knew who it was. And for a long time, I was to scared to say anything. But when Ceylin was chosen to replace Levi, I knew what I was going to do. I would only reveal his crime when it'll hurt him the most. Plus, my parents still don't want me to volunteer.<p>

"Now for the girls."

I shake out of my daydreaming. I sauntered into the reaping, not really paying attention. I stand in the seventeen year old girl's section. I get ready to sprint towards the stage. I have to do this. Anyone could try to volunteer, but I'd just break their arm.

"Casey Ham-"

"I volunteer!"

Screams erupt throughout the square as two other girls said those words. But, I'm the only one that's a year younger, so I have a head start. I sprint up onto the stage, but one girl grabs my ankle. Big mistake.

A terrible crunching sound is heard as my left shoe collides with her nose, effectively sending her backwards. Eh, her nose was too big anyway. I regain my composure and stand next to Veranda, our escort. She's in a silent shock, I love it when they are, as she tries to sputter out words. I lean over to the microphone and say my name. Veranda snaps back to attention and says," Oh, that was... fun!" Then, as a recovery response, she says," Oh, and I love your... shoes!" Then, she heads over to the boys.

"Kyrgos Gloa-"

"I volunteer."

Figures. Mr. Perfect himself. Yet, Veranda squeals with excitement," What's your name?"

"Ceylin Kaiser."

"Oooh, a Kaiser. OMG! I think I may have already met our victor."

Whatever. I'm doing this for Albus. That's more than what Ceylin is fighting for. That murderer. I can't let him know that I was there yet. That'd ruin the plan. When I'm done, he won't know what hit him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ceylin Kaiser POV<strong>

It's a shame. When most of your family competed in the Hunger Games, their aren't many people to see me off. Most of our relatives are either victors, which can't visit tributes, or dead. My father does come though. He's a trainer at the academy.

He's the first to speak," You were late."

I roll my eyes in disgust, but he keeps talking.

"How many times do I have to tell you about being prompt. Time is extremely important and you want a lot of it."

"Really? I'm about to enter the Hunger Games, and you're going to lecture me on being late?"

"If it needs to be done, then yes."

I brush him off," Whatever. When I'm a victor, I won't have to listen to your pathetic lectures."

"It's not exactly when, but if. Remember that."

"No, it's when. No one will stop me. I'll crush anyone that stands in my way!"

He sighs. But, before he leaves, he says one last thing," Be careful Ceylin. Arrogance will be your downfall."

"Oh, please. I have no downfalls."

"I'm sure that's what Levi thought as well."

Shit

* * *

><p><strong>Astrid Sagittari POV<strong>

I'm brought into the waiting room. I've only been here once before. But this time, it's different.

The door is slammed open as my parents come storming in. My dad is furious, while my mom is crying, again.

My dad is the first to speak," What is your problem?!"

I face him defiantly, standing my ground," I did what I had to do."

My mother breaks down weeping," Why? I can't lose both of you!"

"You won't."

My dad's face twists with different emotions, before settling down. He lowers his voice," Listen, you've got this. You'll be fine. Don't give up."

"Ummm... you guys are the ones who were freaking out."

"Well, Albus was confident. Look where he ended up," my dad says.

My mom stands, still crying, but loudly screaming, "Don't talk about him like that!"

"Time is up."

We all turn towards the peacekeeper. My mom and dad embrace me in one last hug.

"Good luck. Stay safe."

"Don't worry. I'll make you proud. In fact, I'm going to make Albus proud as well."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Well? Let me know what you thought. And, while you're at it, here are some questions.<strong>

**1. Who'd you like better? Why? How about compared to the first reaping?**

**2. It's still early, but any predictions?**

**3. What can I do better? Constructive criticism welcomed!**

**Thanks for reading! See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: District 3 reaping

**Authors Note: I had a lot of free time over the weekend. So I already wrote through district 5, but I felt like a double update. So, as usual, tell me what you thought! **

* * *

><p><strong>Alexa Graham POV<strong>

Oh, yeah! I love reaping day! No nerds, no teachers, and no school! This is the best. The sun is shining through my open window, promising a beautiful day of freedom.

"Honey, hurry up! We're going to be late!"

I yell back down," Late for what?!"

My mother sighs before saying," Your brother's award ceremony is today. We have to be there for him."

"But, Mom. I wanted to go skateboarding out near the old buildings. Alone."

"Not a chance young lady. Now hurry up. We can't miss Max's ceremony. Besides, we're heading to the reaping straight afterwards."

Wow! So much for a a day of freedom. I totally forgot about the annual brainiac convention at our school. My little brother is being awarded for his invention, or project, or grades. Or all of the above. I yell back," Fine. But after the reaping, I want the rest of the day off!"

"Of course. But only if you're report card is at the standard. I'm picking it up today at the science convention."

Oh, shit. I forgot about that. Cause I know for sure that I didn't ace physics, or literature. And while we're on the topic, I hate calculus. See, my family's "standard" is really just straight A's. Which basically means that I'm doomed.

So I grab my outfit for the reaping and head towards the school. I walk through the district going my usual way, between alleys and parking lots. I try to avoid the other girls. They're all stuck up jerks. Especially Wendy Douglas. She thinks she's the queen of the school. I would love to send her pretty face into a brick wall, but then the district would hate me even more.

"Hey! It's the ugly moron!"

Woah, I am not ugly. Well, I'm not hot or anything, but I'm certainly not ugly. I turn towards Wendy and her crew. See the worst part about Wendy is that she actually gets good grades. Even if she is a conceited jerk.

"Oh, hiding in the alley were you belong. Thank God! We're trying to keep the losers away from the school. No point in teaching something that can't get any smarter."

Please give me the strength not to punch her in the face. Hell, I don't even know who I'm praying to.

But her mistake was that she kept on talking," I mean if I was you, I would want to hide behind dumpsters too."

Oops, too late. That's what happens when you pray to the unknown.

My fist collides with the jaw of a smirking of Wendy Douglas. She sprawls backwards, knocking over some of her cronies. Their screams bounce between the brick walls of the alley. Several people head over to our direction, but I'm already running away. Damn. That felt good.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Ryder POV<strong>

"And the winner of the most outstanding student is... well it's not a surprise. Mr. Edward Ryder!"

I rise from my seat. I figured that I'd win. My overall grades are eight points better than the second place student. The applause from the estimated sixty family members of our class fills the air. This is my fifth and final award of the ceremony. I accept the award and return to my seat.

After the convention, my family and friends congratulate me. But we don't have much time, 26 minutes to be exact, to get over to the reaping. We might as well get it over with. I don't know the exact number of slips are in the reaping bowl, but only four of them are mine. We haven't had to take any tesserae yet, but many families have had to recently. There was a huge fire in district 11. A whole bunch of food was destroyed. Because of that, many families from across the nation had to take more tesserae, which comes from district 9.

So we get to the reaping, with eleven minutes left. I have to give my trophies to my waiting mother. Being an only child, she really cares about me. Ever since my dad died when I was four, it's just been us. She is always nervous about me getting reaped, but I shouldn't. The odds should be in my favor.

"Welcome, welcome!"

We all stare up to the stage that's placed in front of the justice building. Our mayor, the three living victors and our escort occupy the platform. Our escort, Galicia Furroir, is speaking into the microphone. Her bright, yellow hair is matched by the neon yellow dress. She speaks with such enthusiasm about the games. I have never understood why. But then the video about the making of the games is played. Almost everyone knows it by now. As it's the same video for the past one hundred and twelve years, it tends to stick to you.

"Now it's time to pick one young, courageous man and woman to obtain the honor of representing district 3 in the 112th Hunger Games. As usual, ladies first."

She walks over to the girls reaping bowl. She shuffles around for a few seconds, as if she's trying to find a specific slip, before picking one.

She walks back slowly to the microphone, the suspense building by the minute.

"Alexa Graham."

Everyone sucks in a breath. One girl from the seventeen year olds walks up to the stage. Oh, her. She's Max's older sister. I've heard that she isn't very good at school and has a bad temper.

She walks onto the stage, her face set into a scowl.

A couple girls, one of them has an ice pack to her jaw, laugh and point at her. But Alexa just responds with a simple hand gesture, causing the escort to swiftly put Alexa's hand down.

But Galicia recovers quickly and heads over to the boy's reaping bowl. She searches for a brief moment, before picking the unlucky slip. She unfolds it and speaks into the microphone," Edward Ryder."

The crowd gasps in shock. I don't even know what to do. My legs don't work anymore. But peacekeepers come and lead me to the stage. My mother is crying for someone to do something, but she knows that I'm doomed. In fact, the whole district knows that I'm doomed.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexa Graham POV<strong>

So much for the day of fun, joy and freedom. When I got reaped, the crowd was basically silent. When my district partner was reaped, all Hell broke loose. The teachers were flipping out. They demanded a redraw. No one cares about me. Except Wendy. She's just glad I was reaped. But still, that punch made my day. But then the Capital ruined my day.

"You have three minutes."

I look away from the window and turn towards my family. By fourteen year old brother embraces me in a hug. My mother is crying and my dad is trying to comfort her. He's the first to speak.

"Listen, Alexa. You can do this. I believe in you."

"No offense Dad, my odds aren't doing so well."

He shakes his head," It doesn't matter. Besides, one punch and you dislocated Wendy's jaw."

"Oh, you knew about that?" I say.

He laughs," Yeah. Her father had to have a 'talk' with me."

But then my mother says the tears," You have to come back."

"Yeah do it for me."

I look down to my little brother. I rub his hair as I reply," Ok, I'll try. I promise."

But the only other visitor I have is Wendy. She storms in, a twisted smile on her face. She spits out," I'm going to _love_ seeing you die."

I flick her off again and reply," Sure. But if anyone asks about your nose, say it's from me."

She squeals," What's wrong with my-"

My right fist meets her now bleeding nose. She starts screaming and peacekeepers come storming in.

I pretend to act scared and say," Help! She tried to attack me!"

They drag Wendy away, who's still cursing like crazy. Wow, I hope punching people is that much fun when it's not Wendy. Then maybe I'll have a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Ryder POV<strong>

For some strange reason, my teachers were allowed in before my mother. All of my teachers cried and told me I was the best student they've every had. Even Mr. Hodgkin cried. Weird. I really shouldn't have been so nice to them. It's kinda creepy.

But then my mother was let in. She immediately takes me into her arms. She's trying to stay strong, but silent tears roll down her cheek. She pulls me back and says," I believe in you. You're so much smarter than the others. You will be great at picking up survival skills."

I try to stay positive," Yeah, the careers aren't that smart."

"Exactly. You could build traps and snares."

"Yeah. I'll see you soon."

She pulls me in again," Oh, Edward. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

But then the peacekeepers come in to take her away. She screams and fights, but it's in vain. She's yelling that she lives me as the big heavy doors are slammed shut, once again filling the room with silence. Who am I kidding? I can't win. My chance of returning is slimmer than my chance of being reaped. And that was four out of thousands. Let's just say, the odds are not in my favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Hello again! Yeah, that didn't need to be said. Anyway, here are some more questions.<strong>

**1. Who you like better? Why?**

**2. **Favorite tribute so far? Why? Predictions?****

****3. What could I have done better?****


	5. Chapter 5: District 4 reaping

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I was totally bummed when I saw 172 views and no reviews on my last two chapters. :( Your guy's feedback would really help me with my writing. Anyway, this chapter is longer than the other. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Atlas Floyd POV<strong>

"Faster! Faster!"

I sprint past the line, grab a spear and impale the dummy. Over and over. I have done this drill numerous times, but he keeps making me do it.

"That wasn't good enough."

I turn towards my scowling father. I object," What'd you mean!?"

"You didn't sprint. You have to give it everything you've got when the gong goes out."

I roll my eyes," Right. Cause then I can kill other children for people's amusement."

"Don't get smart with me. I've worked to hard to get you into top form."

"You've worked too hard?! What about me?" I scream. "The countless miles run along the beach, the weight workout that'd leave me sore for months, or the endless sparring practices. I'm the one that's worked to hard!"

He points his finger at me, as if that'll do anything," Don't raise your voice to me!" Unless your nineteen or a victor, you'll do as I say."

But it doesn't matter, I'm already heading out of the door.

"Atlas! Atlas! Get your ass over here! Don't you dare turn your back to me!"

I turn towards him, definitely and bravely," Oh, yeah? What are you going to do? I'm going into the Hunger Games anyway. That's what you wanted right?"

But I don't wait for his response. I know what his answer will be. The same answer every time," I just want you to be happy" thing. Well, maybe he should think of what I want to do. I want to just hang out with my friends, swim at the beach, or paint. But my parents hate them all. If it's not "constructive", it's not allowed. Who knows what they'd do if they knew that I had a girlfriend.

I storm out of the training center. I don't know where I'm headed, but it's away from here. So I find myself headed towards the beach. But I'm heading to my special spot. Where only a select few knows where it is.

I climb the rocky alcove and find my spot occupied. But it's okay. It's just my girlfriend, Misty. She's sitting up on the ledge, feeding some seagulls. They've come to recognize us, as we feed them bread everyday. She turns towards me and says," Oh, hey. What's up?"

"My parents are getting all crazy again."

She laughs," Oh, the norm."

I can't help but smile," Yeah."

I sit down next to her. I continue talking," I just don't know what to do. My parents want me to volunteer, and for some reason, I feel like I should obey them. Yet, another part of me never wants to touch another weapon, run another mile, or... kill."

Misty leans on my shoulder," Just follow your heart, you know. Do what you believe is right."

I nod but reply," But my heart is split into two." But I decide to change the depressing topic," Oh, Yeah. It's your brother's first reaping. How's he taking it?"

"Ugh, I don't think I slept at all last night. And the reaping isn't even until tomorrow."

"He'll be fine. Wake only has like one slip out of the whole district."

"Yeah, I hope so. I don't know what'd I do if he had to fight in the Hunger Games." Then she turns to me," I don't even know what to do if you're in it."

"I won't, I promise."

"You sure? You're parents would kill you."

I shrug my shoulders," I'm not too worried about them. They can't control my life forever."

Misty takes out another piece of bread,"Yeah. Maybe we can buy our own house."

"We have to be married to do that."

She smiles," I know."

"Then it's final."

She looks at me," What."

I laugh as I say," Immediately after the reaping, we'll buy a house." I stop her from interrupting," That is, after we get married."

Her eyes light up," Are you proposing to me?"

"I believe so. And that means that I won't enter the Hunger Games."

I don't know who the Hell would want to go into the freaking arena anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Prism Hudson POV<strong>

I can't wait until I get into that stupid arena! This is my chance. I keep shadow boxing in front of my mirror. Oh, yeah. I'm pumped. This is the year that I finally beat my sister.

"Yo! Stop dancing and get ready."

I glare at my younger brother, Kai. We're both still being trained at the academy, but he isn't volunteering this year. He's only fourteen. But this, this is my year. Luckily, my older sister, Shelley, blew her chance. But even after that, my parents still treat her like a queen. As soon as Aurora knocked her out, I knew that my opportunity has risen. For one time in my life, I could do something that Shelley can't.

"Hello? Are you ignoring me again?"

I turn towards my obnoxious brother," No. Just thinking."

"Sure, whatever."

"It's not whatever! I'm going to volunteer this year, so everything is important."

He raises his hands up defensively,"Okay. Okay. Geez, you're acting like Shelley."

That comment stopped me cold," I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. Nervous, you know."

He shrugs," Eh, it's not a big deal. I know what you're feeling. When it's my turn, I hope that you'll be my mentor."

"You got a deal. So, shall we head to the reaping."

We head downstairs. I really do love Kai. Sure, he gets on my nerves, but what younger sibling doesn't. We actually have a special bond. A bond against our parents obsession with our older sister. We plow through breakfast and head towards the reaping. Our parents are over at Shelley's house, again. It doesn't matter though, we can take care of ourselves. But I'm tired of hiding in Shelley's shadow. She's always had better grades and she's the one that's supposedly more responsible. But one thing she won't beat me in, the games. I will be the first victor in the Hunger Games.

"Hey! Prism, let's face to the reaping."

I scoff at my little brother," Oh, so you think you can win?"

"Oh, I know I can win."

He gives me a toothy grin," Bring it."

We race around corners and down streets. I let him think that he's beating me, only to cut through an alley and jump ahead. I get to the reaping, with a panting Kai behind. He's out of breath, but manages to say," Hey, you cheated."

I wave my finger," No, I improvised." His glare meets mine, but I continue," There's a difference."

"Whatevs."

We laugh it off as we enter the reaping. After getting my blood drawn, I find my age group in the very back. I chat with some friends while we wait for it to get started.

"Greetings, greetings! I'm so glad to be here again."

Every citizen of the district looks up to our escort, Harris Parklim. He's in all blue. And when I mean all blue, I mean everything. Hair, clothes, and if I'm correct, his eyes have changed from green to bright, bright blue. Though, he's actually quite normal compared to most escorts.

"We came so close last year. Fifth and second. But don't worry, I know that we'll do better this year."

He signals for the annual video to play. The same video. I don't even think anyone pays attention to it anymore. It's just the same thing anyway. We aren't even learning something knew.

"As tradition, we start with the ladies."

I get ready to sprint up to the stage, just incase anyone tries to get ahead of me.

"Jane Daustim."

"I volunteer!"

I'm surprised that I'm the only one this year. There are at least three girls every year that fight for the position.

"Ah, a volunteer. What's your name?"

"Prism Hudson."

He smiles at the cameras,"Well, it's an honor to meat you Prism. But I have one more person to meat today. That's right, it's time for the boys."

He walks over to the bowl and picks the slip. If I'm correct, the academy's volunteer said that he wasn't doing it.

"Wake Dewards."

A girl starts to scream his name.

"No! Wake!"

"Fine, I volunteer!"

Everyone looks over to the tall, attractive young man. Oh, he was the chosen volunteer. Guess he changed his mind.

But the girl is still crying," But... but... no!"

But the boy walks proudly onto the stage and meets the escort. Harris shakes his hand excitedly," That was really touching. What's your name?"

"Atlas Floyd."

"Well, it's a honor meeting both of you. Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes for district 4. Prism Hudson and Atlas Floyd!"

* * *

><p><strong>Atlas Floyd POV<strong>

Damn it! There was one person that I would volunteer for. One slip. One! Honestly, now I'm stuck.

"We're so proud of you!"

I turn and glare at my over excited parents. But they don't take the hint. My mom says," When you told us that you weren't volunteering, I thought you were serious. Then you brought up how you were going to get married and buy a house. I didn't know what to say."

I raise my voice," I was fucking serious! The only reason I volunteered, was because that's my fiancee's younger brother."

"What'd I say about raising your voice to us!"

"I don't care Dad. I'm headed into the God damned arena anyway! What are you going to do? Punish me? Ground me? Nothing! It's a death sentence already!"

My mom actually turns pale," So... so you're giving up?"

"No, I'm not going to quit. But, look at last year. Triton didn't come back. He was the best!"

My dad puts his hand up," No, we've put way to much work into this. You will come back. This is your dream."

"This is not my dream! Killing isn't my dream. And stop saying we!" I'm basically yelling by now." I'm the one that ran, swam and trained for nine years!" Then I lower my voice," Besides, if I come back, I'm not living with you guys anyway."

My father just sets his jaw firm and leaves while my mother just tells me that she loves me. Maybe I was too hard on them? Oh, I don't know. I slam my fist into a table.

"Hey."

I turn to embrace the familiar voice. We hug for a few seconds, no words. But she looks me in the eye," I live you. You didn't have to volunteer."

"Yeah, I did."

But she keeps talking, ignoring my comment," You can do this. Even though you don't want to kill, you have to make it back. Please."

"Okay. I'll truly try. Promise."

"Thank you. God, I love you."

"I love you too." I say. I pull Misty in again and we stay that way for a while. I can still smell the salty breeze of the ocean in her hair. How long will it be before I get to smell it again? That is, if I ever get to smell it again. But I promised. And a promise is a promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Prism Hudson POV<strong>

The first visitors are my parents. They're both freaking out.

"Why are you volunteering?! You didn't need to do this."

I roll my eyes," Relax, I'll be fine."

My mother sighs," Sweety, Atlas is in it. He's the best."

"Oh, so you don't think I can win!"

My dad says defensively," No, no! We just think you shouldn't have done it. That's all."

"Oh, yeah! Well, you were fine if Shelley volunteered. So, what's wrong with me?"

"It's just, just, never mind. Listen, we believe in you." They say as they begin to leave.

"Yeah, whatever."

I wait for a few minutes, waiting for my next visitor.

"Hey."

Oh, it's my older sister. I run my hand through my hair and snap," Oh, what do you want?"

"Woah, easy. I just wanted to wish you luck."

I stare my sister in the eye, trying to see if she's telling the truth. I hesitate as I reply," Oh, okay. Well, thanks."

"Yeah, No prob. Just make sure you take this thing."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to lose."

She boldly tells me, "Remember, district honor. Always remember that. It's the one thing that you can always fight for. There's not really anything else that you should worry about in the arena."

"Uh... yeah. Thanks."

"No problem. So, see you soon."

Wow, so much for fighting to beat my sister. Now, I don't know what to do. District honor, is it really that important?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Bad ending, right? I couldn't think of anything to finish it off with, but oh well. Anyway, I would really live you left a review. Maybe answering some questions as well.<strong>

**1. Who did you like better?**

**2. Predictions on all of the tributes so far?**

**3. Favorite tribute so far?**

**I know that the questions are basically the same, but I really am curious. Anyway, talk to you later! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: district 5 reaping

**Authors Note: Sorry for the late update. Anyone else have school problems? Man, I really miss the summer. Anyway, here is the district 5 reaping.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kourin Tyler POV<strong>

_I'm tired, so tired. I run away, but the bruises on my body hinder my stride. But I keep running, pushing through the pain. My strawberry blonde hair, flies in the wind. I hear their voices behind me. Yelling at me to come back. The fear of being caught again pushes me faster. But all of a sudden, I'm sinking. My feet no longer work. My feet are stuck in quicksand and there's nothing in reach. I see my father, he's so close now. I can smell the beer in his breath as he reaches his hand back, ready to deliver another blow. It comes down, promising pain for days._

I wake up from my dream, sweaty and out of breath. I'm lying on my low leveled mattress. It was just another dream. My parents aren't coming back. It's just me. The small shack I now call home squeaks with my every movement. I rise up and prepare for the day ahead. I don't worry about breakfast, I won't be eating much anyway. I put on the regular work outfit and head out for the morning. The money I received when my parents were arrested is almost gone. But I got a job at the power plant. The salary is okay, but as long as I'm alive, it doesn't matter.

* * *

><p>I get to the power plant on time and head to my station. The day is long and boring. Most of my fellow workers are as quiet as me. But in this district, it's better to keep to yourself. Or, that's how I see it. I'm finally done by the late afternoon. It's pretty late, so I head out towards my next destination. I make sure to use my weekly paycheck and buy some groceries. I'm stopping by the community home, so I want to bring some goodies for the children.<p>

"Oh, Kourin. You didn't have to bring those."

I smile at the caretaker," Mrs, Lara, it's a pleasure."

"Oh, look, Kourin is here!"

"Woah, she brought fruit!"

"Hey, I want an apple!"

"Orange slice for me please!"

"What about carrots?"

"Marcus, that's not a fruit."

Mrs. Lara speaks, firmly but not with anger," Hold up children, what do you say?"

"Thank you," twenty or more voices say simultaneously.

I smile," No problem guys. See you tomorrow."

I turn to leave, but I feel a hand on my shoulder," Are you sure you should be leaving? It's so dark out, you can stay here if you want."

"No, it's okay. I can take care of myself."

"Just try to stay safe, okay?"

"Don't worry Mrs. Lara. I can take care of myself."

She smiles," You know Kourin. Sometimes it's good to be independent, but other times, you need to accept the help from others. The path walked alone is a hard one, but friends and allies make the path easy to accomplish."

But I know what she's saying. It's the same advice every time. I'm fine by myself. I walk towards my house. It's beginning to get chilly out. I really should've brought a jacket.

"Hey, cutie."

I turn and glare at the stranger. He's a middle-aged man with a long beard and a gruff voice. But I just turn again and keep walking.

"Sweetheart, I'm talking to you!"

I increase the pace of my strides, but I can hear him closing in.

"I just want to talk. And, you know, maybe become more than friends."

Okay, I gotta get out of here. But he grabs my arm and pulls me towards him. I fight his grip, but he's strong.

"Easy, easy. I want to save the rough housing for later."

I scream," Get away from me!"

"Oh, now you talk. Such a sweet voice. I can't wait to hear you when I bend over you and maybe-"

I knee him in the crotch, and follow it up with an elbow to the gut. He lets go, and falls to the ground in pain.

I turn and run, but he grabs my ankle, tripping me into the gravel. I spit out the rocks and twist my whole body so my left foot hits him in the face. I then get up and kick him in the ribs. He's lying on the ground, breathing, but not moving.

I turn to leave, but I make sure to let him know," Don't ever touch me again. I'm a lot tougher than I look, even if I walk alone."

* * *

><p><strong>Jared Alonze POV<strong>

"Come out, come out wherever you are."

I creep through the forest, looking for my runaway. The blood trail leads the way. I really have to find him soon. The reaping will be starting soon. Oh, there he is. I run over to the disheveled frog. Damn. It's so weak. It loses a leg and an eye, but still dies that quickly. These animals are worthless.

"Jared, sweetly. It's time to go!"

"Coming, Mother!"

Oh, well. There's no use in a dead body. So I run back to our house. I sprint through the front door.

"Woah, buddy. What's the rush?"

I grin," Nothing much. Just felt like running, you know."

"Oh, okay." But then he pauses before saying," Hey, are you enjoying your new pet?"

I put on my best acting face for this one," Yeah! He's great!"

"Good. I entrusted you to take care of that frog."

"That's great to hear, because I have to return him to the Davison's tomorrow."

"Wait, he's not mine?"

My dad laughs at my comment. "Of course not. You have Hopper, remember?"

Oh, right. The guy who died last Tuesday. Oops. But I have to lie once again," Oh, yeah. I just thought that they could be like... friends."

My dad comes over and ruffles my brown hair a little bit," Your so silly. I love your enthusiastic, fun attitude. You should appreciate more. The innocence of childhood will never come again in your life."

Oh, great.

"Anyway, let's go. We don't want to be late to the reaping."

So we head down to the reaping. I just have to get this over with. I didn't know that the stupid frog wasn't mine. Now I have to find a new one as a replacement. That is, after the reaping. Up head to the fourteen year old boys section. I don't really have any friends, so I just wait patiently and quietly by my self.

"Attention, attention."

We all look up to our escort. Didley Spinly. He's wearing a bright, neon green suit and an even brighter orange hat. It's like there are light bulbs inside of that thing. Oh wait. It's the Capital, there probably are light bulbs inside. Flickering on and off. On and off. I wonder how-

"Kourin Tyler."

Woah, did we already start. I wasn't ready! Honestly, why didn't they wait for me. Idiots. Oh, snap. That girl is HOT! A little dirty, but is just so... pretty. She's not necessarily sexy, but definitely attractive.

"Ow!" I exclaim. Some kid keeps poking me! I turn towards him," What the fuck do you want!?"

"Hello? Jared Alonze? Are you out there?"

Oh, shit. Two peacekeepers come and grab me by the shoulders, actually lifting me off the ground. I rush them aside.

"I got this," I tell them.

I walk up the stairs, which lead to the stage. I shake hands with our escort. He grabs my hand and shakes it over enthusiastically.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes for the 112th Hunger Games. Kourin Tyler and Jared Alonze."

Then, Dudliy whispers to us to shake hands. Thank holy goodness by partner is hot. I shake hands with her, trying to make eye contact, but she keeps her gaze away from mine. Weird.

* * *

><p><strong>Kourin Tyler POV<strong>

How could this happen? I never expected to be reaped. I sit alone in a big, comfortable velvet chair. I think for maybe five minutes before I get a visitor. I actually wasn't expecting any.

"Kourin."

I try to smile at Mrs. Lara. She looks lost, but hands me a gift. It's intertwined with different ribbons and forms a great bracelet.

"It was supposed to be for you later, but the children want you to have it today."

I nod my thanks, but I can feel tears welling up. I fight then though. I can not cry. That's weakness. I have to stay strong.

"I just want to say, good luck. We'll all be rooting for you."

"Thank you."

Even though it's not with much, that gift and the two minute conversation has helped me more than they know. I'm not ready to rely on people again, but I am glad to know that people care about me.

* * *

><p><strong>Jared Alonze POV<strong>

My parents are weeping. I hadn't really realized that I've been reaped. Into the Hunger Games! I'm going to die! But I... I don't deserve this.

"We love you so much."

I force a smile," Thanks Mom and Dad. I didn't expect this."

"No one ever does, no one."

A peacekeeper walks in," Time."

I try to stay positive," See you soon."

"Right." Then my father turns around one more time," Oh, Yeah. Where's the Davidson's frog?"

Uh, oops?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Well? Hope you liked it! As usual, I love reviews! Constructive criticism always welcomed!<strong>

**1. You know, the usual. Who'd you like better? Why?**

**2. Favorite character so far?**

**3. ****As of now, if you had to choose a victor, who'd it be?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: district 6 reaping

**Authors Note: Why, hello there. I believe I just updated. Yeah, I know. Two in a day. Fun right? Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I got a lot more followers, but none of you reviewed. Come on guys. Yeah, I'm talking to you. The only one that doesn't need to comp pain is Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived. Anyway, here is the district 6 reaping. I think you may recognize the male. Oh, yeah. If you didn't see this before, you may be lost if you hadn't read my first story. It started out bad, but my writing got better near the end. Anyway, ttyl.**

* * *

><p><strong>Caleb Vale POV<strong>

Tomorrow is the day. The day I make my move. I walk out of the makeshift shelter and into the dreary torrent of rain. I don't care about the steady downpour. How it gets into my clothes and shoes. I have to train. I work out under the rain, running, jumping and fighting.

"Help me!"

I stop my pull ups and follow the noise. But I can see it. Three guys are trying to grab a young girl. Perfect. I couldn't have asked for anything else.

I yell at them," Hey, bastards! Pick on someone your own size!"

That quickly got their attention. It always does. The biggest one yells back," What'd you say?"

I laugh, it's all too easy," You heard me!"

The biggest guy tells his companions to take me down. Big mistake.

The first one starts out with a left hook, but I narrowly avoid it. While his arm is still extended, I grab it and twist the guy's arm behind his back. I hold him there, slowly applying pressure. He screams out in agony, my favorite kind of noise. I let go, but push him into the ground where he will stay. The other lackey tries to tackle me from behind. I try to get out of his grip, but I realise that it's no use. But, I do send my foot flying back into his shin. His grip realises for a split second, allowing me to elbow him in the face. He staggers backwards. I grab his jacket and pull him towards my fist. I punch him, again and again in the face. I finally let him go. He falls on top of his friend. They lay, still and silent. The rain is coming down harder now. But, there's one left.

I turn to the biggest guy," Two down, one to go."

"Why you!"

He runs at me, a lot faster than I thought. He is pretty big, but somehow, he moves with speed. He tries to tackle me. Pathetic. I swerve and avoid him, but I grab the back of his jacket. His momentum carries him foreword, but I'm pulling him back. Not a good combo for him. His feet slide beneath him at the same time I let go, causing him to land on his back. A loud crunching sound echoes throughout our area. I then lift him to his feet. He's delirious, but manages to ask," Wh... who are you?"

I give him an evil grin,"My name is Caleb. Caleb Vale. But soon, the whole nation will now my name."

I throw him back on the ground. The downpour has turned into a light drizzle.

" Thank you sir!"

I turn towards the little girl. Oh, I totally forgot about her.

"I don't know how I can repay you for saving me."

I begin to chuckle. What a fool. I finally turn towards her," I didn't save you. I just wanted to fight."

Her eyes fall down," Wait, so you just wanted to hurt people?"

"Maybe. I'm preparing for something special."

"The Hunger Games?"

I look her in the eye," Exactly. And if you don't run along now, you'll be the next."

* * *

><p><strong>Cora Cilo POV<strong>

Today is the day! This is going to be special. My thirteenth birthday! I'm finally a teenager. No longer a kid, I'm transitioning into adulthood.

"Happy birthday, Cora!"

I laugh as my little sister jumps into my bed.

"Thanks Rachel!"

"Hey, Cora, I found out what Mom and Dad are going to do!"

I cover my ears," Well, don't tell me. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Are you sure? It's really totally, super duper amazing!"

I give in to temptation," Ok, what?"

"Well... you're getting a real birthday party!"

I exclaim, "No way!"

We never get parties. My parents think they are a waste of money, but it looks like they wanted to make it special. We normally just get a cake.

So we race down the stairs, not bothered by missing breakfast and run out the door. Some of my friends are waiting for me outside. They wish me happy birthday while we head towards the reaping.

I'm one of the older ones, so most of my friends head to the twelve year olds section. I wait patiently in the next year group. Finally, our districts escort appears.

"Hello! Great seeing you all again!"

Unfortunately, our escort only gets a small mutter in response. Yet, Lully Romnis is unfazed. She continues by playing the video sent from the Capital.

"As usual, the girls first."

She slowly walks over to the right. Her heels boom through the square as everyone stays silent. She shuffles around the bowl, before picking up a slip.

"Cora Cilo."

Oh, crap! I slowly look around, hoping I've heard it wrong. But the look on the faces of my peers confirm my suspicions. I've been reaped. This shouldn't be happening! It's my birthday!

"Come on, sweety."

I hesitantly take the hand of the, no, _my_ escort. I wait silently as she then picks the boy.

"Paul Moran."

"I volunteer!"

What!? Everyone looks over at an eighteen year old boy, who's walking up to the stage. Is he crazy?

The escort literally jumps out of her heels as she says,"OMG! District 6's first volunteer in over twenty years!"

"What's your name?"

"Caleb Vale."

Who is this guy? I've never heard of him. By the looks of it, he's pretty poor. He desperately needs a shave and he kinda smells funny.

"Well, nice to meet you. So without further or due, your tributes for the 112th Hunger Games! Cora Colo and Caleb Vale!"

She tells us to shake hands. I look into his eyes, but find myself looking away. He just has an evil... persona. His smirk, his eyes and his presence are just mean. We shake and I notice how strong he is. Well, he's probably just trying to scare me. Or, at least I hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Caleb Vale POV<strong>

Perfect. Phase one, complete. I'm going into the games. The President and I made a deal. When I win the Hunger Games, I will become a spy. A spy among the victors. Apparently, the President is worried about some of the victors starting a rebellion. They might trust me if I win from a poorer district.

"Royce."

I sharply turn towards the owner of that voice. My father. He looks tired, and it shows on his face. But there's another look, relief. I guess it's relief that he found me.

He sighs," I've finally found you. You don't know how much I've put into this."

"How'd you find me?"

His voice is heavy with exhaustion,"Well, there have been rumors about men, beat up and left on the streets. I figured it was you."

"Well, nice job. So why are you here?"

He actually looks offended," You're my son!? I'm always going to be here for you." Then he pauses before saying," I... I can't lose another kid. You're all I have left."

"Don't worry Father, I'll return. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Cora Cilo POV<strong>

Why? This was supposed to be one of the best days of my life. But no, I had to be reaped. Now, I'll never have another birthday. Because I won't come back. There has been like one thirteen year old to win, and he was basically a career.

"You have three minutes."

My family. I can see it on their faces. Sadness, pain, and definite loss. But, who could blame them? It's true. I'm a lost cause. Just turned thirteen and barely 5'4.

"We... believe in you."

I try to smile as I look at my family. Mom, Dad, my older brother, Harris, and Rachel. I nod. They're trying to stay positive, and so should I.

My mom hugs me and whispers into my ear, "Just no matter what, keep fighting, keep trying, and always believe."

"I will. I always will."

Besides, do I have a choice?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Yeah, not as long as the others. Oh, and incase you were wondering, in this universe, Katniss and Peeta won the games the way they did, but the Quarter Quell was different and the rebellion never happened. I'm thinking if doing a side project, where I do short stories on my victors. So 75th- 110th. That way, we can get an insight on Regal's games among others. Tell me if you think that is a good idea.<strong>

**1. Favorite tribute so far?**

**2. Do these tributes affect your previous predictions?**

**3. Anything I need to fix? Remember, constructive criticism is welcome.**

**See you in district 7! :P**


	8. Chapter 8: district 7 reaping

**Authors Note: Hey guys! So we have finally arrived in district 7. Anyone psyched! It's weird, but I have like so many different scenarios bouncing around in my head. But, at the end of the reapings, I'll put up a poll, and you guys can vote for your favorites. Anyway, here's the lumber district.**

* * *

><p><strong> Tatum Rise POV<strong>

"Goodbye, Mrs. Kramer. See you tomorrow."

Check off that stop. I leave the local pound where I help take care of the animals. Well, most of the animals. You won't catch me touching any kind of rodent. Ew, I prefer cats and dogs. So, I should head to the community home next. I have to drop off some dresses anyway. Then I'll pick up some groceries, get some new material-

"Tatum!"

I look over to the left and see my boyfriend, Jordan. He's pretty sweaty, so he must have been working in the forest, again. But the citizens in district 7 all work in the forest somehow.

"Hey, Jordan. You done for the day?"

"Not yet. We still have to clear part of section D and then move the package over to the left wing.

"I'm going to act like I know what you're talking about. Anyway, when your done, I'll probably be back home."

He smiles,"Alright, I'll see you there."

Then he tries to bring me into a hug. He's pretty big, being at least 6'0. Not to mention he's soaked with sweat. I nearly evade his drenched left arm,"Don't do that. You're sweating like crazy."

"Well, duh. I just spent three hours chopping down trees in the forest."

"But I still don't want to be embraced by a big, stinky, yet very attractive man."

He pretends to look sad,"Oh, okay. So that's how it is. Our love is only broken by hard work."

"No." I correct him," It's not broken, but... hindered. By sweat."

He tries to give me a puppy dog look," Sweat and this face?"

"Uh, I just worked at the pound. Your puppy face has nothing on actual puppies."

"That's just cold."

We continue to laugh. A couple guys call Jordan back over. He waves goodbye before jogging back to his crew. I'll see him later anyway.

I keep on walking towards the community home. Little kids run around the town. I smile as I watch my district, my home. I don't know what'd I do without it. I begin to enter the poorer part of our big district. The community home is down and to the left. When I get there, I can already see the children running around the crowded house. Most of these kids lost their parents in a big forest fire three years ago. It knocked out a fourth of our forest. Some of it is slowly growing back, thanks to the Capital's technology, but it's still pretty barren. It's funny how the Capital only helps when it affects them. They don't care when our head peacekeeper wrongly convicted several lumberjacks. Or when a wide spread disease threatened to wipe out half of the district. But if it affects their supply of lumber for their furniture, then they drop everything and come over to "help". It's ridiculous.

* * *

><p><strong>Sean Morgan POV<strong>

Peace. Silence. Solitude. That's why I love it out here. The trees. The height. I'm alone. I don't have to worry about everything. The bullies, my mother and the reaping. That's why I love being up here. Up in the trees. With the birds and squirrels. Where I can leap from tree to tree without any problems. This is my comfort zone.

"Sean, you have to get ready. I know your out here."

My dad. He's looking for me again. Why can't I just stay here? I don't want to leave the forest.

"Sean."

I look down at my father. His face is filled with relief. He speaks again.

"Come down son."

"Why should I?"

"Because you have to stop running from your problems. Face them."

I'm tired of hearing that. I can't do it. Their are just too many problems. The other kids. Jerks. Always trying to find something to make fun of you. My stuttering, always appearing at the worst time. My mother. She's not doing well. A sickness without a cure in district 7. If she lived in the Capital, it wouldn't be a problem. She's slowly drifting away. Then the reaping. The Hunger Games. I never want to be reaped. Ever. But I have a bad feeling this time. The same bad feeling I got when I went to school or when the doctor had to come to our house. I just know it.

"You won't be reaped."

"How d-d-d-do you know?"

"I don't. But... the odds are so small. Just come down. Your mother wants to talk to you."

There's the feeling again. The pit of emptiness. Where bad things always happen.

I hesitantly climb down to my dad. He smiles, it's not very genuine, but forced. I don't know why, but adults always try to fake smile. Don't they know that we can just look straight through them?

I walk towards the house, trying to prepare myself for the worst. I walk with my dad behind me. We march on in silence. We finally reach the house. Through the front door, I can see the doctor. His face heavy with stress and exertion. He tries to give me a smile, but it doesn't help. In fact, it makes it worse.

"Sean."

A weak, yet still comforting voice calls out my name. I turn towards the smaller, trailer version of my mother. She lies in her bed. Her hand is outstretched.

"Sean, I have to tell you something."

I hesitantly take her hand. She takes a deep breath," I'm dying. Soon."

"No. You can't."

"Oh, Sean. In the end, we all do. It's just that my time is soon."

"What's soon? L-l-l-like couple years?"

She squeezes my hand," No, not years. Weeks at most. I'm sorry."

I turn towards the doctor, dropping my mother's hand.

I'm screaming at him. I know he's an adult, but it doesn't cross my mind. Plus, I don't stutter.

"Can't you do anything?! You're a trained professional!"

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"You're lying! I can see it in your face!"

"Sean! Calm down! Everything will be alright."

I turn towards my dad. I can't stop screaming," How could you say that? She... she's dying. And there's nothing we can do."

I don't wait for his reply. I run out of the room, out of the house and back into the woods. Maybe I won't have to go to the reaping today. It's in an hour, but I'll be fine. I scale my tree again and sit on a sturdy branch. I don't know how long I sit there, but I just watch the clouds drift with the wind.

"Sean! Come on man. We have to go."

Oh, Robert. My older brother. He won't find me right?

"I see you dumbass."

I look down at my older sibling. He's dressed nice for the reaping. It's his last year anyway.

"We have to go. Unless you want the peacekeepers firing at your head."

I reluctantly climb down and we head towards the reaping. We don't say anything to each other. In reality, we don't have that much in common. He's Mr. Popular and I like to keep to myself. He's big and strong, while I'm small. He actually had a hand in inventing the nickname. Apparently, I climb so much, the other kids are calling me the monkey. Unless barely know what that is. So we go our separate ways. He's to the eighteen and I to the sixteens. I wait patiently in my group, while everyone else is chatting up a storm.

"District 7! What a pleasure it is to see you again!"

"Everyone looks up to the escort. Zaza Oswald. He's creepy. His hair is a sickly green and so is his curly mustache. He's really skinny and is always winking at people. Oh, and I swear, his eyes change color based on his mood. Weird, right?

"I am always looking for ways to stand out. So today we'll start with the boys!"

He spins, literally, over to the reaping bowl. He closes his eyes, like that'll matter, and pulls out a slip.

"Sean Morgan."

I stat still for a moment. My whole world is crashing down. The other boys have made a path for me. I walk up onto the stage, still dumbfounded. He's clapping, alone. Everyone else is acting like they always do when they know that a tribute won't make it back.

"Now, time for our ladies."

He walks over to the girls.

"Tatum Rise."

The girl, who I guess is Tatum, slowly walks towards us. I remember her. She's actually pretty nice, unless you make her angry. Then, she has the mouth of a sailor.

"Hello young lady."

I'd laugh if I wasn't aware of my impending doom. The only response he gets from her is an eye roll.

"District 7. I give you, your tributes for the 112th Hunger Games! Sean Morgan and Tatum Rise!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tatum Rise POV<strong>

"Like, what the fuck? What did I do wrong? I don't smoke, I don't drink and I'm a great role model. I help at the pound, the community home, and I even help chopping down some trees. How did this happen?"

"I don't know."

I look at my boyfriend, begging for help, but I know what he knows. He can't help me now. I'm going into the games. District 7 actually has a good amount of victors, but only one was a girl. Only recently did females work full time in the forest. But I only work half time.

"You can still do this. You actually have a nasty good motion."

"Thanks. But what do I do against the careers? Besides, I thought only bad kids got reaped."

He desperately thinks of a reply," Maybe it's cause your bad... ass?

"Uhh, thanks."

"Your time is up."

I embrace him in one last hug. He whispers into my ear," I believe in you. Always remember that."

* * *

><p><strong>Sean Morgan POV<strong>

Why? Why can't life just be simple. But no, I have to get reaped.

"Sean!"

I turn around and hug my dad.

"Where's M-m-m-mom?

"She couldn't make it."

"Oh," is all I can say.

"But listen. You'll be fine. I've never seen a better climber than you."

"But what if I have to k-k-kill someone."

"It'll be okay. You know why?"

I shake my head.

"The money you win, can save Mom."

He's right. I can. But is it worth it. Kill one life for another? No, I've made up my mind. I will return. For Mom.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Why, hello again. So, what'd you think? If you'd be soooo kind, here are some questions.<strong>

**1. Did you like these characters? Why or who better?**

**2. Once again, if you had to choose a winner, who'd it be?**

**3. Suggestions?**

**Oh, yeah. If you guys want, there is a mutt form on my profile. If I like it I'll use it. Also, I'll take arena ideas as well. I'm going to do a side project. It'll be victors 75-110. Don't know when it'll be up, but I'll let you know. **

**Jamez out! Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9: district 8 reaping

**Authors Note: Hello peoples! See we're at district 8. I hope you guys like the reaping. The others could be up soon. I'm still editing 9 and 10. I had a lot of spare time. Like, you know that moment where you're bored and none of the stories you're following have updated. Very depressing. But, it saved me time to submit this. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bishop Gillian POV<strong>

"Who's next?"

I look at the other boys and even at the peacekeepers. Figures.

"Ummm... I don't think I want to fight him anymore."

One of the peacekeepers slaps the eighteen year old on the back," Come on, Davis. Remember how much you'd get if you beat the King."

The boy looks unsure. He turns and looks down at a kid on the ground. Bruised and beaten. It's not a pretty sight.

The boy speaks again," But think how much it'll hurt if my face gets beat in like Kyle's."

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's fine. He looks better than Rove."

Davis sighs," Fine. I'll try."

And with that, all the boys and peacekeepers start to chant, getting ready for the next fight.

I look at the boy in front of me. He's tall, yet skinny. Long reach, yet unbalanced. I know for a fact that his weapon is his boxing skills. But I also know that he doesn't really anticipate. He just likes to throw punches. Just like the one that's headed my way. I take the hit, but stand my ground. The stinging in my jaw hurts, but I remain unfazed. He's still swinging, not worrying about defense. I keep dodging, but I feel the brick wall against my back. The boy is getting arrogant.

"Looks like the great Bishop isn't as good as they say."

What a fool. His fist actually comes straight at my head. He's so predictable. I squat down, while his first flies over my head. It smashes into the wall. He's screaming and holding his broken fingers. I slowly walk over to him. He's yelling at me," You tricked me! You led me there on purpose."

I snort in amusement and taunt," Hey, look like you aren't as dumb as they say."

He screams in rage and is swinging again. Using only his right fist, he's coming for me. I grab his hand in mid air. His eyes widen in fear as he knows what's coming. I push him backwards and send my left foot high into his temple, knocking him out cold. He falls to the ground with a thud. The rest of the boys run away, while the peacekeepers stay still.

I turn to the head peacekeeper," Hey, Berk, you gonna pay me now. I've won five fights."

He scrambles around in his pockets, before pulling out my rewards.

I turn to leave, but he speaks again," Say, Bishop. Maybe you should try out for the Hunger Games?"

"What?"

"Well, you know. You could be really good. You are a great fighter."

"I fight to survive. Not for some torture chamber."

"Oh, right. You probably have a family anyway."

"Uh, yeah."

I walk away in silence. I head towards my temporary home. An old factory on the outer edge of the district. Many homeless kids use it for a house, including me. Their are multiple rooms, but unfortunately, there is only one bathroom. Every kid has their own agenda. We see each other on a daily basis, but that's it. There are only a few kids I actually like.

"Bishop!"

That's one of them. Lucina Aziz. Fourteen years old, but is as mature as any adult. She's feisty and has a nasty hook.

"Hey, Lucina. What's up?"

"I told you not to call me that! Call me Lucy!" Then under her breath, she says," Asshole."

I laugh as I keep walking into the factory.

"So, Bishop. You gonna teach me that cool spin kick thingy?"

I correct her, putting on my most overly proper voice as possible, "It's not a 'thingy', but a well executed spin kick."

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah. Who cares what it's called, as long as it works."

"Fair enough," I say.

"Hey!"

We both turn around and see a group of about four boys. The head of the group, an arrogant, snobby kid named Kyle points his finger at me.

"I want a rematch!"

I look him in the eye. But it pains me to do so. He's bruised, bloody and has a black eye. He's in no shape to fight. So my answer is simple and straightforward.

"No."

"What you say?"

"Actually the correct way to rephrase that would be,' What did you say?', but anyway, you heard me."

"Oh, so you're scared of losing."

I look at the arrogant figure before me,"I haven't lost a street fight in over a year, why would I be scared of you."

Lucy nods to herself and says," Oooh, you just shut, him, down."

We bump knuckles, but stop when we hear a familiar noise. The four guys are charging us. They have knives, and are thrashing them around. We turn and run. I yell at Lucy to get out of here, but she obviously said no. She never wants to leave. I am only a year older than her, but it feels like so much more. So we turn a corner, and I see what I want. I grab a long, metal pole. With it in hand, I turn to face my opponents. The first advisory is clumsy with his weapon. I easily knock it out of his hand, and push him to the side. The other two give me problems. I manage to hit one of them in the back of the head, but the other actually slices the back of my jacket. He barely touches skin, but it does draw out blood. He prepares to strike again, but another pole whacks him in the left temple. Lucy's smiling while holding her chosen weapon. We both turn towards Kyle, but he's already running away.

Lucy pumps her fist," Yes! That was awesome!"

"Yeah, it was."

"Let's so that again! Piss off anyone else lately?"

"Maybe."

"Great, because that was so much fun!"

Yeah, it was. Fun. I don't have much of that in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Victoria Spade POV<strong>

"Why, hello Mrs. Spade."

I look at the mayor's secretary. Whatever. I keep walking. Thank holy freaking goodness I'm eighteen. This is my last year in the stupid reaping. I hate coming back to this district. Filthy, urban and disgusting. I just want to get this over with.

I walk out of the justice building. I'm soon overwhelmed by my fans.

"Victoria! Remember me!"

"Oh, could you sign this!"

"I was your neighbor!"

Fools. Do they actually think I care if they were my neighbor or friend? I'm a different person now. Four years ago, a talent seeking agent heard me singing and bam! Stardom. I'm one of the fastest growing celebrities in the nation. I even got to sing at the last victor's party. I deserve to live in the Capital, but no. They won't let me become a citizen of their beautiful city. Instead I'm stuck with these losers.

"Please, please. Let's give Mrs. Spade some room."

Oh, wow. The secretary actually did something. I keep walking, heading towards the line for blood samples. I cut off the girl at the front of the line.

"Hey! No cutting!"

"Too bad. I'm just trying to get this over with. That way I can go back to where I belong, away from all you swine."

The whispers ring through my ear, but I don't mind. Haters are gonna hate.

"Oh, that's Victoria Spade."

"The singer?"

"Yeah, she's a total jerk."

"Figures. Just like the Capital itself."

"Rumor is that she used to actually be nice, but the Capital changes you."

Fools. The Capital changed me for the better. They appreciate beauty and finesse.

I give my blood sample and head over to my section. Once again, can't wait for this to be over. My last year. I'll almost never have to come back. The escort is actually one of my good friends. Pariah Bloom. Dressed in her ever so beautiful rainbow attire, she is as radiant among this district as a candle in a cave. At least I'm not the only one that knows how to dress.

"Well, then. Let's start with the girls."

I don't even need to listen. I start looking at my nails. OMG! I have a chip. This is in acceptable.

I hand pokes me in the shoulder. I instinctively say," No autographs please. I'm in the middle of a terrible crisis."

"Victoria Spade."

Oh my gosh. Can't these people leave me alone!

"Yo! Bobbletop! They're calling you."

"What did you just call me!?"

I glare at the girl beside me," For your pathetic little information, this is very popular in the Capital!"

"Ummm... okay. They still called you."

For what? Then a peacekeeper grabs me by the shoulders and drags me upstage. No! There has to be a mistake. I'm a celebrity!

"Uh, hello Victoria."

I look at Pariah. She's starting back at me with sad eyes. She better be sad! This is her fault!"

"Now, time for the boys."

But I lunge out and grab the microphone. This is my last chance.

"I will give twenty dollars to whoever volunteers for me!"

No one moves," Seriously? Think of the... honor! Plus if you come up in the next five seconds, I'll give you a free concert ticket, row thirty-nine."

No one budgets. Don't they know I'm a fantastic singer? Pariah grabs the microphone from my hand, and reads the slip.

"Bishop Gillian."

I swear, the whole crowd gasps. The boy comes from the fifteenth year old section. He doesn't looks to threatening. He's probably 5'8 and is fairly skinny. But he does have this look. Like he absorbs everything around him, preparing to use it for something, anything. But, he's also dirty and has some bruises on his cheek and forearm.

"Bishop Gillian and Victoria Spade! The representatives of district 8 in the 112th Hunger Games!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bishop Gillian POV<strong>

Great. Just great. The Hunger Games. Just when things were starting to look up, they just had to fall down. Sure, I have a chance, but I don't fight to kill. I fight to win, but never to end someone's life.

"Bishop!"

I look up from my hands and see Lucy. She's standing in front of me, hands on hips. Her voice is sharp and firm.

"You better not be pouting about getting reaped."

"I'm not pouting, just... contemplating."

"Contemplating? Get real. You can't change what happened, so get over it. You can win this."

"Well, anyone _can,_ it's if I will."

"Just don't be like those losers that complain about getting reaped. Remember, you can't control your life, but you can change your destiny."

* * *

><p><strong>Victoria Spade POV<strong>

It's weird. I'm alone in the visiting room. I thought for sure that my fans would come in. Don't the people that love you, want to at least wish you good luck? Or, maybe they don't love me? Don't be ridiculous, I don't need their love. I guess my parents won't visit me. I did kinda shun them from my life. But in all fairness, they were embarrassing. They always would try to kiss me or say that they lo-. Oh, that's it. I didn't let them love me. I guess I didn't really love them back. So this is my lesson. Maybe this is a dream. Where I just have to learn my lesson and then I can leave. Just like the movies. I just have to sit quietly and meditate... yeah, that's not working.

"Come on Mrs. Spade time to board the train."

Nope. This isn't a dream. It's a nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: So, what'd you think? It's not my longest reaping, but I thought it turned out pretty good. Anyway, I'm just going to have one question today. It's more of a fun one.<strong>

**Which district would you like to live in?**

**For me... either 7 or 4. I love photography, especially in the forest, but the beach is the bomb. Well, talk to you later.**


	10. Chapter 10: district 9 reaping

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! So I uploaded another stories. It's just one shots on the different victors after Katniss and before Gamble. So, victors like Regal or Daniel from my first story. Anyway, here is the district 9 reaping.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kylie Blaire POV<strong>

"Lucky! Get back here!"

I chase my small beagle, brush and soap in hand. He just won't sit still. But, he is a puppy, they never stay still.

Lucky runs around in our back yard, effectively knocking off the water and messing up his fur again.

"Kylie, I thought you were giving him a bath?"

Exhausted, I say," Well, I was, but he keeps moving."

"How hard is it to give a dog a bath."

I grin at Clair," I'd like to see you try."

"Fine." She says. She picks up a washcloth,"Lucky, come here."

But the dog does the complete opposite. He runs into the back yard and starts to roll around.

Clair groans,"Not now."

Lucky continues to roll around, obviously ignoring our pleas. Clair runs up to him, but screams.

I run up behind her," What's wrong?"

"He rolled around in a dead snake."

I exclaim," Cool!"

"No, not cool." She corrects me," Now, he'll smell even worse."

She sighs again," He really needs a new name."

"Maybe we shouldn't fight fate."

"Oh, really? And what is that?"

I shrug,"That no matter how much we clean him, he'll stay dirty and stinky."

Clair laughs,"I suppose you're right."

"Kylie!"

We both turn towards the sound of my best friends voice. Tiffany, or Tiff for short, is at the gate, jumping with excitement.

"Kylie! We need to talk. I'm so excited. It's like OMGoodness!"

"Okay, be right there."

I look at my older sister,"What'd you think that's about?"

Clair raises one of her eyebrows,"Hmmmm... I'd guess that she's excited."

I roll my eyes,"Well, no duh."

Laughing, Clair says," Alright, you can go out. But make sure you're back by seven, sharp."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry so much."

I run inside to grab a different pair of shoes. It's not hard to find them. We have a very small house, due to the small payment we received when our parents left, or died. I don't really know. I race outside to meet my best friend. Her foot is tapping rapidly, not afraid to show her impatience,"What took so long? I think I turned grey."

Sarcastically mimicking her tone, I reply," And I think, you're over dramatic."

"Tomato, Potato."

"It's tomato, _tomato_."

She just waves me off, "Whatever. Gosh, you sound like your sister."

"I do not!" I protest.

"Totally do."

I roll my eyes," What'd you want to show me again?"

"Oh, right. So after the reaping tomorrow, I was thinking about taking out dogs over to Betty's house. I heard that she has a new play set for dogs. It's supposed to have so much stuff. Like-"

Her voice fades in the distance as I walk down district 9. One thing about this place, it feels so peaceful. Everyone is so kind. The animals are friendly. Even the peacekeepers are supposed to be nicer here than the other districts. But rumor is that a lot of peacekeepers have been slacking off in other districts. But here, they're just like us. Why would my parents ever want to leave? I'm never leaving here. This is my home. I'm staying here with Clair and Tiff for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Garret Fisher POV<strong>

Token, check. Wallet, check. Shoes, check. Clothes, I sure hope so.

"Hurry up! We're going to be late."

I yell back,"Hold up. I'm going through my checklist."

"You said that five minutes ago."

I grab my jacket,"Fine. I'm coming."

I walk into the dining room. My dad is sipping tea while reading a paper. He only dresses nice once a year, but it is mandatory. My cousin, Hannah, is fiddling with her dress.

"I think I have everything."

Hannah outs her hands on her hips," Well, it's about time. I'd be surprised if you did forget anything."

My dad puts down his mug," You forgot something."

"What?"

He calmly folds his paper,"Barn door is open."

I think about my morning, trying to understand what he means," But I didn't go out to the-. Oh."

I quickly turn around and zip up the front of my pants. Gosh, how'd I forget that. I spin back around to my family. Hannah's giggling, but besides that, I think we're ready to go. We're joined by my mother and Hannah's parents, who are also my aunt and uncle.

We head down to the reaping. Along the way, we pass the graveyard for the fallen. District 9 doesn't have that many victors, so in other words, a lot of dead kids. The two tributes from last year were really close. Serenity was crazy, but gutsy. She just attacked and attacked. That's not what I'd do, but I guess everyone has their own strategies. But, Casper was my age. He and I were often on the same shifts out in the woods. We only made small talk, but it's still weird without him. Casper was always a positive influence. But he made a mistake. He tried to fight Serenity. He was trying to help the girl from twelve, but ultimately failed. They were both so brave, or stupid. I'm not sure.

"Stop daydreaming."

I turn my focus back onto my cousin, who was telling me a story about some frog she found. I politely nod my head, but don't really listen. I finally arrive at the justice building, where the reaping is taking place. We both head to our sections. Hannah to the thirteen year olds and I head to the sixteens. Not very many kids in this district talk very much. That's why Casper was so different. In a good way though.

"Let's get this party started!"

I take a glance at our escort. Bright, bright yellow hair. Like I think that there are light bulbs in her hair or something.

"My name is Vivant Drex and I'm district 9's newest escort. I feel honored to be able to pick the representatives for district 9 in the Hunger Games. Now, enough chitchat, let's pick our girl."

She skips over to the girls reaping bowl. I'm praying that it isn't Hannah.

"Kylie Blair."

A scream erupts from someone in the crowd. A young lady is crying into her hands, desperately begging for a redo. I look towards the small girl onstage. She's fourteen and kinda cute. I mean... not that I'm attracted to her. That's different, I think.

"Garret Fisher."

That's when my whole world crashed.

* * *

><p><strong>Kylie Blair POV<strong>

"I don't know how? Or more so, why? We didn't do anything wrong."

"Clair, calm down."

She's sobbing uncontrollably. Should I be more upset?

She collects herself," Our parents were secretly trying to start an uprising in district 8." She pauses, collecting memories of her past," It failed before it started. They were kkilled. But because we didn't know, we were spared. I was nine. You were four."

Oh. That's why she didn't say anything before this. I hesitantly say," So there was an uprising?"

"Actually, a proposed uprising. Nothing happened, but they were still killed."

"Then why didn't the people object!"

She sharply fires back," Don't say anything like that ever again!"

An eerie silence falls over us, but I say," Idon't think that's the reason I was picked."

"Maybe, but I just have a feeling that it is."

So the place that killed my parents, are going to kill me to. So much for living in district 9 all of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Garret Fisher POV<strong>

This shouldn't be happening. I, I don't deserve this. I've stayed safe my whole life. I didn't miss anyone off, I always was polite, and I even prepared for everything, except this. To go into the Hunger Games? No one, besides careers, prepare for the Hunger Games. Sure, I can use a scythe, but what's that compared to a 6'4 two hundred pound career that's swinging a mace at my skull.

"It's okay. You'll be fine."

My mom is more talking to herself more than me right now. Besides that, my family has been silent. But what are they supposed to say? Nice knowing you? I can, but I won't win. Technically, if I can outlast everyone else, I can win this, but the chances are unlikely. So, do I accept my doom? Or do I take a chance and go down swinging?

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I know, not quite as interesting. But, give it time. I have plans for all of my tributes. So, here are some questions, as usual.<p>

1. Favorite tribute?

2. Just curious, do you have any suggestions?

Remember, constructive criticism welcomed. It's a learning process for me, so I'd really appreciate the feedback. Anyway, talk to you guys in district 10. :P


	11. Chapter 11: district 10 reaping

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't been updating. There has been a lot happening lately. I got in trouble for a couple days because of biology. My teacher marked the answer wrong, so it said that I got a 73.5. I was totally confused cuz I nailed those last questions. So I asked, and I turns out, she marked them wrong. The last few questions were worth extra points, so it brought the score way down. So I ended up getting a 100. Thankfully. But anyway, here is the district 10 reaping.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sanders Lorne POV<strong>

"Henri, you got it this time?"

My fourteen year old brother cracks his neck," Never more prepared."

I circle around him," Don't get arrogant. Remember the last attempt."

"Do you always have to bring that up?" He complains.

"Yes, now who are the prospects?"

He scans the crowd, who have just come out of church," Mrs. Dolan doesn't have her purse, so no. The Greig family is too big. But Mrs. Hogan is up for grabs."

"Good. You know the plan?"

He looks up to me, obviously annoyed,"I didn't even know that was a question."

"Just do it."

Our youngest siblings, Timothy and Laura, run into the crowd, racing around like crazy. They pass Mrs. Hogan, effectively knocking her of balance. But, Henri comes to the rescue. He catches her in time and asks if she's okay.

"Don't you dare touch me. I don't need some filthy beggar grazing me with mud."

Henri sulks back to our hiding spot. I crouch down behind some bushes with a panting Timothy and Laura. Henri slowly strides to our location, and ducks out of view. He mumbles under his breath. I can barely make out what he's saying. But is sounds like,"You guys should've knocked the old bat over."

Timothy, impatient as always, desperately asks,"Whatever, did you get it?"

Clearly annoyed, Henri fires back,"Of course I did." He takes out the small money bag from under his shirt. Timothy and Laura giggle excitedly, while I wait for the result. Henri slowly opens the purse. His eyes open excitedly,"The witch is loaded!"

Laura jumps to her feet,"How much?"

"Enought to feed us for at least a month."

"No."

My siblings all look at me, clearly puzzled. I calmly reply," Remember, we only take what we need. We give the rest back."

"But we would be able to have so much more. Besides, it's not like she's going to use it. She's probably going to try to by a husband. That guy will thank us."

I object again, my voice firm,"No, we stole enough food and money. We'll give the rest back."

So after a couple more minutes of arguing, we head over to Mrs. Hogan's house. Henri rolls his eyes as he creeps up towards the front porch. He knocks on the front door, drops the bag, and sprints back to us. We hide behind an old truck, to make sure that the package is delivered. She walks out, looks around, before laying her eyes on the bag. She quickly snatches it and slams the door.

"Well, your welcome."

I laugh as I say,"I don't think she needs to thank us."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's go eat."

We slowly walk back to the southern part of district 10. We live in the poorer part of the district. So there are a lot of other orphans or single parents around here. We head to our shelter. Our old house isn't safe anymore. These guys were still young, but I still remember it. Our dad started drinking, a lot. He had terrible mood swings and no regard for our feelings. He would just come home, swearing and hitting anyone or anything in sight. Meanwhile, our mom just left, literally. One morning, we woke up and she was gone. No one had seen her since that day. A few neighbors said that they saw her board a train, but she never let us come with her. I'm just mad that she left without telling us. Maybe I would've wanted to stay, but you have to give us a chance. She took everything too. The money was gone. The valuables. This of course just made my dad angrier. Finally, I had enough. I wouldn't let my brothers and sister live with what he's become. I set out to find a job, uunsuccessfully. No one wants to hire a kid that's still eligible for reaping. I was only twelve, but I could've still worked, gotten a normal job. So I had to find something. That's when I soon found out how sneaky I was. It started out slow. A loaf of bread, some water, or a pound of flour. Maybe some goodies, like sugar or chocolate. But when I decided that I'd find a new place to live for my siblings, I started to get serious.

Anything I could find, I'd take. Some purses, maybe a wallet, or, when no one is looking, sneak some money from the cash register. Four years of smooth sailing. Bought a small house. Everything was fine. But I was caught. Well, Henri was caught. He tried to pickpocket a wallet, but slipped up. The guy chased after him, screaming the whole time. Desperate to protect my brother, I switched spots. We look the same from behind, so the guy fell for it. But I was charged all the same. When no one was looking, Henri slipped the wallet back into the guy's pants. They didn't have enough proof to send me to jail or anything, but I was in huge trouble. The upper class was convinced that I was the culprit. That's why I've been teaching Henri how to do it correctly. If I'm suspected of doing it again, I'll be arrested for sure. I know, it's totally wrong. But you do for family. And I will do what I can to keep them alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly McColl POV<strong>

"Kelly, time to wake up."

"Five more minutes."

"Okay, but I'm not going to protect your breakfast from Huey any longer."

"All right, I'm coming."

I get up off of my bed and stretch. I should probably get downstairs. I think there's a saying that says that breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Whatever. It's probably one of those weird Capital sayings. I quickly change clothes, but then I realize something. Today is reaping day. I have to wear my nice clothes. Well, they aren't really nice. They are tight and uncomfortable. But my family thinks it looks cute, which obviously means it looks weird.

I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. My grandmother is cutting vegetables in preparation for our picnic later. Every family celebrates when their child is safe from the Hunger Games. I'm the only one that could be reaped, but I only have one slip. So the odds should be in my favor.

She smiles at me, but doesn't say anything. She almost never says anything anymore. Ever since Grandpa died, she's slowly been turning mute. But I just still like to talk to her, even if she doesn't reply.

"Come on! I wanna leave!"

I turn and look at my funny little brother. Only eight, but a total fireball. He's both a blessing and a curse. On the bright side, he's hilarious. Bad side, he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. One time, we went to visit one of my teachers, one that I didn't like. So in the middle of the meeting, Huey yells,"Oh, you're Ms. Crosil! My sister says that you are an ass!"

That meeting didn't go so well after that.

I laugh at Huey,"Why are you in a rush?"

"You don't know? I'm in the Hunger Games."

Silence fills the room. My grandma is looking at me funny, not sure if she should say anything. I calmly say,"Actually, you can't go into the Hunger Games."

His face scrunches up,"Can too."

"You have to be at least twelve years old, like me."

"I am twelve."

I sigh,"No, Huey, your not."

He actually looks at me, pauses before replying,"I have to be. I'm older than you."

Ugh, I give up.

"Guys, stop dawdling. We have to leave."

I yell out to my mother,"But I haven't eaten."

"Well, it's too late. The reaping is in thirty minutes."

Fine. So much for the most important meal of the day. We get to the reaping, with extra time. By now, my stomach is growing like crazy. I just want to get this over with.

"Well, isn't it just wonderful to be back. Yes, I know. I'm Argus Vulpin."

Our escort is very unenthusiastic. He spins, trying to look fancy, but just makes him look worse. He talks very bland and signals for the video to be played. Once it's done, he doesn't even say anything. He just walks over to pick the boy for this year. At least he's going quickly. He just grabs the first slip, and reads off the name,"Sanders Lorne."

A boy from the sixteen year olds moves up to the stage, but another boy, about fourteen, tries to stop him. The young one tries to volunteer, but Sanders runs up to the microphone and says his name, officially declaring himself the tribute. I feel bad for him. The crowd doesn't seem to care that he was reaped. They're almost glad.

Argus doesn't even bother introducing him. He just sulks over to the girls reaping bowl. Without wasting any time, he says,"Kelly McColl."

If I had breakfast, I'd be puking right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Sanders Lorne POV<strong>

"I can't believe you tried to do that?!"

I'm basically yelling at Henri right now. He's pouting in a chair, not saying anything.

"You don't throw your life away. You have to keep helping them. I've taught you what you need to know."

Timothy tries to get my attention,"You'll try, right? In the games."

"Of course I will. Then, we won't have to steal anymore."

Then I sharply turn to Henri," But until then, you do what you have to in order to survive." Then, I make sure that they are all paying attention,"But, no matter what the Hell happens, don't ever, ever go back to our dad."

Henri nods his head, looks me in the eye,"Fine. Don't worry about us. You have bigger problems right now. That's what you have to focus on."

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly McColl POV<strong>

So many emotions pass over me. I have multiple visitors. Fear, sadness, pain and piety. They all flood out. I know the odds aren't in my favor. No twelve year old has ever, ever won the Hunger Games. So what am I gonna do? I have to get back. My family needs me. Grandma, Huey, my mom and dad. I need to keep fighting, for them. For the love of my parents. The one-sided conversations with my grandma. And of course, the hilarious adventures with Huey. I have to let that happen again. My chances are small, but someone has to win the lottery. And hopefully, that person is me.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I hope you guys liked it. I'm not really sure when district 11 will be up, but let me know what you think. I'm not sure if I'll do a sponsorship thing, cuz it'll take a lot of extra time. Time which I'm starting to lose. Anyway, here are some questions.<strong>

**1. We're almost done, but who's your favorite?**

**2. Any advice?**

**See you in district 11! :)**


	12. Chapter 12: district 11 reaping

**Authors Note: I'm sooooo sorry for the delay. Been super busy with school. Let's just say, biology is a struggle. I'm getting all A's, but there is sooooo much work. Plus my lab crew has some of the biggest idiots. One guy spilled thus substance all over my shirt. It's a stain that doesn't come out. Anyway, enough about me. We've arrived at district 11, which means we're almost done with the reapings! Here you go! Remember, reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong>Piper McKenzie POV<strong>

"Carla, wake up."

I walk upstairs and find a halfway dressed little sister. I knock on the door to let her know I'm there and say," Oh, good you're already awake. Here I'll help you get dressed."

She bats me away,"Oh, forget it. I've got this covered."

"If you say so." I start walking down the stairs, but pause to make sure that she's okay. She waits, listens and snaps," I know your there. Don't worry about me."

I nod, even though she can't see me. I head downstairs, but hear a big thump from Carla's room. At fourteen years old, she's struggling. She's proud and strong, but I feel like she still needs my help. Though I try, I can't always be there for her. And it scares me. She isn't allowed to work out in the orchards, but I'm at the age where it's mandatory. Both of our parents work out there too, but have harder hours. They are almost never home, leaving me to do most of the house work. Carla insists on trying to do some of the chores, but I find it harder and harder. Last week, she was set on being the one to go get the groceries. I gave in, letting her get them alone. She did fine, until the end. Almost to our house, she was intercepted by some boys. They naturally made fun of her. I heard her scream, dropped everything and ran. I turned the corner and saw Carla on the ground, the boys laughing around her. I was furious. I ran up to the group, knocked a boy away. I knelt next to Carla and helped her up. I glared at one of the boys,"What did she do to you?"

The small boy actually felt bad, but the biggest one only laughed and said," Nothing. We're just bored."

"Well that's wrong."

He actually grinned, maybe more of a smirk. Whatever. I couldn't wait to knock his teeth right out. But Carla was up and grabbing my sleeve,"Come on sis. They aren't worth it."

I nod, but then the biggest one said something that costs him big time,"Why don't you hit me? She can't see it anyway." And it's true. I hit him, and she can't see it. But she could here him. I moved, fast. He was still talking, so he wasn't ready. Ready for my foot colliding with his crown jewels. Let's just say, he was on the ground for a while.

"Ummm... hello?"

I snap out of my memories. Carla is standing next to the table, walking stick in hand. She has a puzzled look on her face. But all I manage to say is a, "Huh?"

She puts her hand on her hip," Where you even listening?"

"Nope. Sorry. Totally spaced out."

"Ugh... great. Now I forgot what I was going to say."

I make sure that everything is set up the same way everyday. That way, Carla knows where most of the appliances are. She finds her seat, and procedures to eat her breakfast, some grain from the tesserae and some fruit. I had to take some. Our family hasn't been doing well financially, so it was necessary.

"Hey girls."

I look up to see my yawning mother, still stressed and exhausted from the day before. She and my dad don't have to work on reaping day, granted it's mandatory attendance. Unless you're dying or something, but even then, they might just make you go anyway.

"Hey Mom!" Replies Carla.

"Hey, sweety. I have to go get your father up. Don't want the peacekeepers coming to look for us."

I nod, but continue eating my soupy meal. I know, I shouldn't be complaining. There are many other families that have nothing to eat. I hear myself sighing, but want to quickly take it back.

"What's wrong?"

I look up at Carla. She has a worried look on her face.

"You sound distressed."

I calmly reply,"Nothing. I'm just... nervous."

"How many times is your name entered."

I lie," Thirteen."

All she manages to say is,"Oh. You'll be fine."

But in reality, it's twenty-six. Yeah I know. There isn't much else to be said. My safety isn't looking too promising right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Glenn Brooks POV<strong>

Oh, shoot! The bells are going off. That means I have fifteen minutes!

I race downstairs, wrestling to put on a shirt,"Why didn't you guys tell me to wake up?"

My mother is putting away the dishes, but manages to say," Oh, I thought Rachel said that she woke everyone up."

But my sister races into the room, cutting into our conversation,"That's not my fault. Cody was going to eat both Glenn's and mine."

"Hold up!" I say,"Cody ate my food?"

"Yup. And it was delicious."

I glare at my older brother,"Thanks a lot."

He smirks,"Your welcome, sleeping beauty."

I sigh and head out the door,"Fine, I'll just eat afterwards."

"No, you won't." My little sister, Ava, strolls into the kitchen. Bossy as ever, she says," We have to go visit the William's after the reaping. That's why we had so much for breakfast."

"Well, _we_ didn't."

Ava signals us foreword, "Whatever. We're going to be late. Let's move."

I walk to the reaping, stomach grumbling all the way. We arrive just in time. Once entered, everyone heads their separate ways. Ava to the twelve, Rachel to the fifteens, Cody to the sixteen, and I head towards the fourteens. Most kids meet their friends from school, but I don't really have any. For a while I did, but they were just using me. A lot of boys think that Rachel is hot or something. They stopped talking to me when they realized that she didn't spend anytime with me anyway.

"District 11! What a pleasure to be back! I can't wait to pick my new companions."

We all look at district 11's escort. Slightly green skin, pink hair, and vampire fangs, Positivio Tracu is a sight to behold. He's the exact reason that we think the Capital is crazy.

"Well, I want to meet the girl first."

He skips over to the reaping bowl, picks out a slip and says," The lucky girl is, Piper McKenzie!"

"No! Piper!"

A girl staggers around, shouting Piper's name. She's so off balance, I wonder what's wrong. But Piper is already on stage, shaking the escort's hand. She looks like she's trying to be brave, but you know that she's hurting on the inside.

"Now, let's choose our male!"

He heads over to the boy's reaping bowl. He takes his time, causing the suspense to overflow the district. Just choose already!

"Glenn Brooks!"

Maybe he should've taken more time. I slowly walk up to the stage. I look out to the crowd. They're silently waiting. Unlike last year where they were all sad over the tributes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes for the 112th Hunger Games! Piper and Glenn!"

We are told to shake hands. I look into my partner's eyes. We both don't deserve to be here, but only one of us can live. Piper had a little sister or friend that loves her. I have a family that forgets about me. I'm not going to win this. Should I even try?

* * *

><p><strong>Piper McKenzie POV<strong>

"I can't believe this is happening!"

I'm holding a sobbing Carla. She's yelling and screaming into my clothes.

"Why? What did we do wrong?!"

I can only reply," We didn't. It was random."

I look her straight in the eye," You have to be strong. No matter what, keep on living for the next day. Don't ever give up, even when I'm not here."

"No! You'll come back. You have to."

"Ok, I'll try. Don't worry. I'll make you proud."

* * *

><p><strong>Glenn Brooks POV<strong>

No faith. My family doesn't believe in me. But should I blame them? I don't even think I'll make it back, but at least stay positive! I have to prove them wrong. All my life, I've been left out. I've been forgotten. And alone. But this time. I won't be coming back, but they will know my name. Respect me, for all of their lives. I don't want to be bloodbath fodder. But something more. I want to be remembered.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: So, what'd you think? You can leave a review. Constructive criticism welcomed. But, here are two questions, of you feel like answering.<strong>

**1. Favorites? **

**2. How about least favorites?**

**Thanks again for reading! See you in district 12!**


	13. Chapter 13: district 12 reaping

**Authors Note: Hey guys. Sorry for not updating. There was Halloween and I got to go to a college football game. So, yeah. Chaos. I didn't even get to trick or treat. My dad is such a stiff sometimes. Literally. We tested him for the divergent series. Abnegation. Oh, well. Here is the final reaping.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ronnie Mason POV<strong>

"That's all we get!?"

I stare in shock at the head peacekeeper, Thune. He looks offended,"Well, yes. Remember, I choose. You don't want me to arrest you."

"Fine. Whatever. We'll live."

"Good. Now, the supplies."

I grab my sack, and dump the contents onto the floor. Knives, rope, and other tools clutter to the ground. He bends down, counting the supplies.

"You lost a knife."

I shrug," Zack tried to throw it at a turkey. You know how bad his aim is. We couldn't find it."

He itches his chin, then says,"Fine. But then I'm taking another squirrel."

"What!" I exclaim.

He points his finger at me,"Oh, so you want me to take two?"

"Fine. Whatever." Then under my breath, I say,"Asshole."

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing."

I sneak out the back of his house, food in hand. Waiting for me, are my friends, Zach and Heidi. Heidi, impatient as usual, says,"Well? What took so long?"

I raise my hands defensively,"It's Thule, what'd you expect?"

She sighs," Fine, what'd we get."

"Two turkeys, four squirrels and four rabbits."

Zach groans,"So he took my deer?"

Heidi rolls her eyes,"Well, no duh. I'm just surprised that he took so many squirrels."

Zach then whispers,"At least we got three knives."

I nod," Yeah. He only thought that we lost one."

"Well, what was your excuse?" says an anxious Heidi.

I shrug my shoulders and smile,"You know, the truth. Zach's aim sucks."

Zach's eyes shoot open, raising his voice slightly,"Hey! I'm not that bad."

We start walking towards our houses, with Heidi saying,"Zach, if I recall, you aimed for a turkey, but almost hit Ronnie. Who was behind you."

"Gosh, do one thing wrong and I'm pegged for the rest of my life."

We all laugh as we enter the seam. Most of the citizens are getting ready for tomorrow's reaping. Everyone is slogging around, wondering if their child, nephew or niece will be reaped.

"How many times is your name entered?"

I look over to Zach. His eyes are shaking with fear. Heidi is the first to break the silence,"Well I'm in there fourteen times."

"Twenty-four."

I say without thinking,"Seventeen."

"Looks like the odds aren't completely in our favor."

Zach shrugs,"You never know. I took all the tesserae for Chris. Look what happened."

His little sister, Christina, died last year. It wasn't pretty. The crazy girl from nine tortured her for hours, before ending her life. It probably would have been more if the victor and his ally hadn't tried to stop her.

"I'm really sorry Zach. I... should've volunteered."

Zach goes firm,"No. No one should have to volunteer, because no one should be reaped. We shouldn't have the reaping hanging over our heads. I just want to live life without fear. We're sixteen now. We shouldn't have to stay awake in fear of our leaders."

I place a hand on his shoulder,"We all do Zach. I don't know why we have to pay for what our ancestors committed, but it's better than district 13."

Zach mumbles under his breath,"At least their death was quick."

"But we can't do anything, not yet." But Heidi has fire in her eyes as she speaks,"Somebody, someday will strike down the Capital. Maybe a victor, a political celebrity, or just an ordinary citizen, but all kingdoms fall eventually."

But Zach isn't listening. He throws his hands up. At least he's whispering,"So what. Another tyrant can rise. For more labor and pain."

But I speak. Repeating the words my grandfather told me, not long ago," I can't give you answers now, but we just have to keep living, keep surviving, and keep fighting. We have to be the light in the darkness. The pebble that starts the avalanche. The spark that starts the flame."

* * *

><p><strong>Zarya Frey POV<strong>

I don't deserve this. I look at myself in the mirror. I'm too beautiful to be here. I deserve to at least live somewhere decent. But no. I'm stuck in the worst district in all of Panem. District 12. Totally forgotten. They mine for coal. Who really cares about coal? I know I don't.

"Sweety, hurry up."

I spin once more, getting one more glimpse at my perfect hair, stunning eyes and perfect skin. There isn't any girl more beautiful then me. Especially not in this hellhole.

I glide downstairs. My parents are at the bottom, waiting for my arrival.

"What took so long?"

I sigh at father,"Well, if you would get some servants, then I would be faster. They could help dress me.

My mother shakes her head,"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm against owning any avox.

"But why? They obviously deserved it."

Both of my parents look shocked, worried almost. I raise one of my eyebrows,"What? Is my hair funny?"

My father sighs,"No, no. Everything is fine. Last just get this over with."

We walk out of our house, and head towards the justice building. It's across the street, but I still don't get why we can't live there.

My mother breaks away, blowing us kisses,"I'll see you all afterwards."

We wave her goodbye. That's right, my mom is the mayor. She's the first female district 12 mayor. She deserves it. She at least makes those disgusting seam people away from me.

I walk up to the line. We have to get our fingers pricked. This is so boring. I'm surrounded by these losers. This is what they wear to try to look nice. Pathetic.

I bump into another girl. She barely notices, but it's obvious she did it on purpose.

I try to get her attention,"Hey! You!"

She's deep into conversation with two other boys, but she turns around,"Oh, what?"

"What? You bumped me!"

She rolls her eyes,"My bad." She turns back around. I yell at her again.

She spins back around,"What is your problem?"

I try to stand tall, but she has a good five inches on me,"Apologize."

"For?"

"Bumping me!"

The two guys behind her start laughing. I glare at them,"What's so funny? I demand an apology! Don't you know who I am?"

"No, and I don't care."

I'm about to reply, but a peacekeeper taps me on the shoulder. I spin around,"What?!"

The man firmly says,"I need your finger."

"Oh, right."

After that, I head to my section. The fifteen year old girls. Thankfully, our escort arrives.

"Happy Hunger Games!"

We all look at Minnie Chudishi. She's standing in front of my mother, blabbing on and on about our "beautiful" district.

"Now, I have decided to pick the lady first."

Her heels click through the square as she makes her way over to the reaping bowl.

"Zarya Frey."

What!? I look up at my mother, who in turn has paled white. I look around at the other faces, begging for a volunteer. But no one even offers a smile. I walk onto the stage. I stare at the dreary crowd.

"Now for the boy's."

"Ronnie Mason."

Oh. That's one of the boys from earlier. Of course I'm paired with a slob. But I shouldn't be paired at all! I don't deserve this!

"Come on, shake hands."

I roll my eyes at the, or my escort. I look at the boy in front of me. He has a strange look in his eyes. Both scared, yet oddly determined. Maybe I shouldn't underestimate him.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ronnie Mason POV<strong>

"Mom, it's okay."

My mother is silent, a scared, hollow look in her eyes. My father has the same look. They both know my chances are small. District 12 has won four Hunger Games out of 112. Not exactly a winning record. We're have the worst record out of all of the districts. Technically, we have five victors, but that was a rare occasion. The 74th Hunger Games was one of two games where there were two victors. The only other, the last Quarter Quell, was won by district 7.

My parents leave, scared and depressed. But who could blame them. I'm normally against direct conflict. I prefer to avoid trouble. Trouble means consequences. And consequences lead to pain and death.

"BOOO!"

"Whaaaa!" I scream, hands ready to block my face.

"Wow, that was pathetic."

I lower my hands and find my friends, Zach and Heidi, standing before me. They are grinning, but their eyes show something else.

I sigh,"Uh... hey?"

Heidi smiles before saying," You have to work on your reflexes. I'd have been the victor right there."

Zach rolls his eyes," I'm pretty sure you have more than one opponent."

"Whatevers. Listen, you can do this. Daniel won, and he was a bum."

"He wasn't a bum, he was... smart." I say.

"And you aren't?"

Then Zach cuts in," It doesn't matter if what you have to do. Think what'll happen if you win. We won't have to live in fear of the peacekeepers anymore."

I shake my head,"But look at Daniel. He is like a junior Haymitch. Every victor ends up screwed. rumor is that last years victor is addicted to morphine. He starts to have hallucinations when he gets stressed or is low on morphine."

Zach looks me in the eye," The point is, you're stuck in the games. Make the best out of it."

* * *

><p><strong>Zarya Frey POV<strong>

Only my dad comes. My mom isn't allowed to visit me. Besides, I don't have any friends. They are useless to me anyway. I don't need anyone. I'm much too mature for those children. I prefer adults anyway.

"Uh... hi."

I look up to a small girl. I wonder what she's doing here.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck."

There must be a catch. I defensively ask,"What?! You don't think I can win?"

She frantically raises her hands, but manages to sputter out a reply.

"Oh, no. Not at all. I just like to with the tributes good luck."

"Well, I don't need your good luck, or your pathetic farewell."

"But-"

I raise my hand, stopping her in mid sentence, "No! Get out of my sight! I don't care about your disgusting seam dwellers."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Harsh ending. So, let me know what you think. We have officially ended the reaping! *raises fist in the air* Since you've met all of the tributes, let me know what you think. So the questions are really helpful, because it gives me an idea of who is liked or disliked. I already have several situations for several different outcomes. I literally have come up with ways to turn seventeen of these tributes into victors. So, let me know what you think.<strong>

**1. Favorite tribute?! **

**2. Who would you like to hear more from?**

**3. Suggestions?**

**I all ready have two other chapter's ready, but I'm still editing them. I had to have a train ride chapter. Cuz we have to hear Gamble's reaction to Caleb a.k.a. Royce. Sorry for the overloaded note. Talk to you laterz!**


	14. Chapter 14: Train Rides

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! So the train rides are here. I'm only doing three POV's, so I hope that it turns out well. Here it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Atlas Floyd D4 male<strong>

Misty. I miss you already. How did it end up like this? I didn't want to do what my parents wanted, but it still happened. Now, I'm on the train, waiting for the reapings to be televised.

"Hey."

I turn around and see my mentor, Jordaan Luther, victor of the 95th Hunger Games. At thirty-four, he is still mentoring. Mostly because we haven't had a male victor in a while.

"The reaping is starting. If I were you, I'd check it out. Especially since you don't want to be in the normal alliance."

I nod and follow him. Ugh. I really don't want to see who I may have to kill. Or the other outcome, who's going to kill me.I actually don't know what I would prefer right now. Mostly because my district partner keeps trying to flirt with me. I think I'm gonna be sick.

"Atlas! Hurry, it's about to start!"

I roll my eyes. Prism is signalling for me to sit next to her. I signal that I'll just stand. She looks disappointed. It's not that she isn't nice, but she's quite the talker. I remember her sister was really strong, but I was never paired with Prism.

But I decide to sit down on the couch, not paying attention to the people around me. My mentor, escort, district partner and her mentor, Bermuda Ross. She's actually pretty cool though.

We all turn out attention to the screen. I should probably pay attention. The trainers have always said that my biggest weapon was my mind. I can always read my opponent. Everyone has a different look in their eyes, revealing information that they might not even know. That's not anything the Capital would pick up on. Speaking of the Capital, the idiotic announcers are talking about how competitive this year will be. They say that every year, so their credibility keeps dropping. Last year wasn't that interesting. It only lasted a week or so.

But as usual, the reaping starts at district 1. The girl is small, but obviously a competitor. She isn't arrogant as much as confident. She knows what she's doing. The guy on the other hand, is what I expected. Arrogant and thinks he's good looking. He actually throws the camera a wink. Whatever. I'm sure I can take them.

District 2 is next. The girl isn't anything special. She has a slightly different look than the district 1 girl. While the first one may be fighting to prove something, she's fighting for someone. It just looks more personal. But we all recognize the male. His family is all over the place. The Capital actually refers to them as a dynasty. Their family has had four victors, but that doesn't mean that this guy should relax. The Capital doesn't hand the crown to anyone.

"Looks like a career year once again."

I look at a smiling Prism,"Actually, I'm not joining the careers."

Prism stops smiling," Why not?"

I shrug my shoulders, acting like it's not a big deal," Just don't want to."

The room is silent for few seconds before the screen changes districts.

District 3 was actually quite interesting. The girl, Alexa, is definitely a fighter. I can just tell. Now, whether or not she actually uses that inner fight, only time will tell. I actually find myself chuckling when I saw the boy get reaped. If I'm correct, some of the adults were actually crying for him. I don't even think that they were related. Weird.

Then we show up. District 4, the halfway careers. Unlike district 1 and 2, we don't always have volunteers. If it was a different kid, I probably wouldn't have volunteered. I would get to stay home, with Misty. But everything is different now. I have to return. Not to my parents, but to my fiance.

* * *

><p><strong>Krystal Corodoy D1 female<strong>

"I looked pretty hot, didn't I?"

I sit next to my mentor, Iris Scotia and Price's mentor, Gamble Braxton. We're rolling our eyes at the biggest idiot in the room. And for once, I'm not talking about someone from the Capital.

"I bet the ladies are just dying on the inside."

"Just stop talking," says an exhausted Gamble.

Price ignores him and continues his self praise,"Why, I'm mind blowing!"

I can feel myself getting angry,"No, you're conceited. So shut the hell up."

"Oooh. Somebody struck a nerve."

Our escort, Lydia, tries to get our attention,"Both of you need to quiet down. Look at the hunk from four."

True. The guy from four volunteers for a young boy. He is sorta attractive. Bronze hair and deep green eyes, he will definitely turn heads. Well, more than Price.

But Price let's out a whistle as he looks at the district 5 girl. She isn't ij beautiful attire or anything, but has that natural beauty. The one that'd probably look good in anything. Great. Exactly what we need.

Price then chuckles softly,"You guys are going to _love_ this. Especially Gamble."

Everyone looks at the latest victor. He shifts uncomfortably before returning his eyes to the screen. District six is normally boring, though they do produce some of the most interesting tributes ever. One of them even resorted to cannibalism. All of a sudden, Gamble starts to shake uncontrollably, his eyes darting back and forth. Iris then dives to the table, and frantically searches her purse. But Gamble is moving like crazy. Twisting and turning like a dying bug. He's starting to scream the names of who I think are his fallen allies. Hallucinations, I wonder what brought them on. Luckily, Iris takes out a needle and injects him in the arm. I don't know what set him off like that. But that's when I see him. Dirty, grinning, and in district six, is Royce.

"Like the surprise? We're adding someone to the career pack this year."

I glare at Price. Oh, I know that Royce disappeared, but I didn't know he'd go that far. He's changed his name and moved districts. I didn't even know that was legal. I sit there in shock, soaking it all in. I barely glance at the district 7 and 8 tributes. In fact, the life has left our little room. Lydia and Iris are leading Gamble to his cabin, while I'm stuck with Price. Great, exactly what I need.

* * *

><p><strong>Garret Fisher D9 male<strong>

District 5,6,7,8,11 and even 12 all look like contenders. District 5 has a fiercely determined, gorgeous girl. 6 has a big strong male. The tributes from seven aren't bad. They normally know how to use an ax. District 8 has a smaller, slightly bruised boy, but he looks strong. Districts 10 and 12 have boys that look like they could last a while. Oddly enough, the girl from eight tried to bribe another girl to volunteer. The district 11 girl is pretty tall as well. I look pathetic compared to them. The only one that makes me feel better, is the other small tributes. And I'm not talking about the district 1 girl.

"It's okay. Even the most unexpected have won the games."

My mentor, Ferris Spartoi keeps trying to keep me and Kelly positive. It's easier for him. He didn't have to directly kill anyone. His arena was a huge grass maze, which he lit on fire. It was ready cool how he did it. He used catapults to light up various parts of the arena. He ended up killing seven tributes like that. I won't ever be close to him.

"He's right. We just have to stay positive."

I look up at my district partner, Kylie. It's amazing how a young girl is so upbeat. I don't know if Kylie is really that confident, or just oblivious. Am I the only one aware of our probable, impending doom?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: So, what'd you think? I would love some constructive criticism as this is my first real multi-POV story. I don't think I'll do questions this time. But up next is the Capital and chariot rides.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Family Reunion

**Authors Note: Hey everybody! So, good news and bad news. Good, I had the most views in my last chapter. I owe this to Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived for the shout out. Anyways, the bad was that there were no reviews. I'm not going to push it, but they really do help. Anyways, here is the chariot rides. Oh, and spoiler, Gamble meets Caleb (Royce).**

* * *

><p><strong>Alexa Graham D3 female<strong>

"Smiles everyone! We've arrived at the Capital!"

Why now? I was sleeping for once. I can hear myself groan as I get up off of the plush, soft bed. I swear, it's like sleeping on a cloud.

I get dressed before I look out the window. For a city full of psychopaths, it's very... majestic. Almost serene compared to what lies ahead. I walk out of my room at the same time as Edward. We exchange nods and walk into the dining room. He's not bad. Most of the young genius boys are snobby and always try to point out your faults. He's not like that. He chooses his words carefully, whether trying to be polite or witty.

"Hello!"

Our mentors, Weiss Jinuper and Emilia Garnon, are sitting on a couch, engaged in a conversation about who knows what. Weiss won the 98th Hunger Games, while Emilia won back during the 88th. They are strange mentors. Much like the rest of the district, always pointing out faults. They are total stiffs.

"Ah, you all are awake," says my mentor, Emilia," Remember to smile. It raises your chances of sponsors by 14 percent."

Edward then points out to the aging mentor," Actually, it's 12 percent. The recent polls show that some people like the tributes that have no emotions."

The older female mentor brews for a moment," I am the victor, I do the calculations."

Weiss removes his glasses and says," Calm down. It doesn't make a big difference right now."

So while the victors argue, I decide to sit down. Good thing I did. The windows are soon overwhelmed by the bright colors of the clothes of the Capital. The windows must be soundproof, because I can't hear their roars.

"Now, smiles on!"

I roll my eyes at our escort, Galicia Furroir. But the doors open, letting the noise of the crowd, flood my ears. I'm slightly dizzy, but I manage to smile and wave at the crowd. Much more of this and I'll have the Capital surgically keep my face in a smile.

"Do you think they actually like us, or they just scream to scream?"

I laugh at Edward's comment," I don't know what I'd prefer. Hey, does that person have whiskers?"

He laughs," Who knows? These people are beyond my understanding."

Yeah. They're beyond anyone's understanding.

* * *

><p><strong>Ceylin Kaiser D2 male<strong>

"Please hold still!"

"That's kinda hard when you're plucking my eyebrows," I retort.

"Well, here's a thought," My stylist, Malio, fires back,"do it yourself!" She throws the tweezers at my head, and storms out of the room.

Gosh, what's the matter with her? I know the stylists are supposed to be proud fools, but this is irritating.

"What'd you do?"

I look up and see my cousin, Phallon. He's dressed in a suit, hair slicked back. He's a very popular victor, known for his clever sayings and attractive looks. If I were him, I'd be more proud, but he isn't. He hasn't really mentored anyone, but he wanted to do for me. Though, Phallon has had some mental troubles. I remember his games. He by accident killed his district partner. Phallon hasn't been the same since.

I pick up the tweezers," Eh, she is so uptight."

He sighs, and with his voice full of annoyance, says," I told you to just do what she says."

"It's not that easy. She's crazy. The tweezers could have poked out my eye."

He chuckles to himself," No, you're uptight. Almost everyone is ready for the parade but you. Even Astrid finished fifteen minutes ago."

I wave him off, "Whatever, I was almost done anyway."

He grabs a mirror,"Yeah, but one of your eyebrows looks like a freaking forest compared to the other."

But when I look into the mirror, I don't see me. I see him again. Levi. In a panic, I grab the mirror and throw it against the wall. It shatters, but the wall has a dent in it. Why won't he leave me alone? Phallon runs over to me and puts me in a headlock. He's yelling," What the hell is your problem!?"

I calm down, but my breaths are still heavy and ragged.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me what your fucking problem is? Do you really think it looks that bad?"

But I can't tell him. I can't let anyone know. Know what I did to him. To Levi.

* * *

><p><strong>Gamble Braxton POV<strong>

He's here. I can't believe it. He's around here, waiting to strike. But if I see him, I don't know what to do? I still want to know how he got a district transfer. That's supposed to be illegal.

"Gamble, you ready?"

I glare at a smirking Price," For what?'

He grins again, and points at something behind me," For _him_."

I turn into the arrogant, terrible face of Royce Braxton. He's smirking as usual. Silence fills the air as we stare at each other. Separated by only a few feet, he is the first to speak.

"Gamble, nice to see you."

I calmly reply," Too bad I can't say the same."

"Oh, cold greeting."

"Do you blame me?"

He casually cracks his neck,"No, I guess not. But I do deserve a thanks."

I snort in amusement,"For what? All you ever did was make me miserable."

He waves his finger in protest," On the contrary. I made you into who you are. I was the reason you became a victor."

I can feel my voice rise as I fire back," Royce, get over it. You didn't help me at all."

He sharply says,"My name is Caleb now!"

"Whatever, Caleb. For your information, I wouldn't want to be a victor anyway. It's not worth it."

"Oh, right. Your hallucinations. I actually forgot how weak you truly are." He continues, the hate in his voice more evident," Or should I say slow?''

What? Where is he going with this? Seeing the confusion on my face, he says,"Oh, you know what I'm talking about. Too slow to save that district 12 girl. Too slow too save Casper."

I involuntarily flinch at that name. He doesn't stop though. His voice, filled with hate, taunts," Too slow to save your other friend. What was her name again? That pathetic-"

I don't let him finish. I know I've lost my cool, but I don't care. I take a step towards him, screaming,"Her name is Aurora!''

He smirks, clearly wanting me to come at him. I decide not to, until he says,"You mean, _was_ Aurora."

With that, I blindly attack him, but he's prepared. He meets me with a smirk. He shifts left, sending his fist into my midsection. I fall to the ground.

"I'm very disappointed in you. I thought a victor would put up more of a fight. Then again, you only had two _real_ kills. One of which was my sister!"

His foot flies at my face, but I roll out of the way. I spin, knocking his feet out from under him. He's fast to recover, and we wrestle on the ground, punching and kicking in anyway we can. I'm fully enraged, but so is he. Even when the peacekeepers come and separate us, we're still fighting the constraints. I keep kicking, even when I'm injected. I know I must look insane, but I don't care. I can feel myself slipping into unconsciousness, but the pain is still there.

* * *

><p>I wake up on a table fifteen minutes later. The peacekeepers have come to get me. The chariot rides are a mandatory attendance for mentors. They lead me to the victor's balcony. But before I get there, I'm flooded with reporters, asking me about my involvement with the district 6 tribute. Luckily, a couple mentors come to my rescue. The district 2 male mentor, Phallon Kaiser, who is actually normal, tries to get them to leave.<p>

"Reporters aren't allowed up here."

Ironically enough, Royce's mentor, Farlon Crohn, helps me get away. I avoid the annoying news crew and find my seat. The other victor's expressions have confirmed my suspicions, they all know what happened. My newest friend, the district eight female victor, Ophelia Sark, calmly says,"Iris told us."

I raise my eyebrow, asking," Told you what?"

Phallon comes up behind me," Don't worry. The only people that know that he's your... you now, are us. The Capital just thinks you got into a fight with a random kid."

"That's not exactly a good thing."

Phallon points out, "It's not a bad thing either."

''Everyone to your seats."

"Well, I have to go. Alto is getting senile, so I have to keep an eye on him."

Ophelia heads down to her seat next to the third Quarter Quell winner, Alto Dawn. She is also seated next to district 7, winners of the fourth Quarter Quell. That was an interesting year. I don't remember it, granted I was five, but they show replays. Fourty-eight tributes went in and two could come out. The reapings were different. The escort would choose the girl, and hen choose her partner. So their were two teams per district, but only one team could win the quell. I turn and head back to my seat next to Iris. I'm right in time as the chariots are starting to come out.

As usual, district 1 starts the show. Krystal and Price are dressed in majestic peacock feathers. Krystal is doing her best to look friendly, but Price is just trying to steal the show. Am I allowed to abandon my tribute? I'd much prefer to mentor Krystal.

District 2 is next. I look the board for their names. Oh, Ceylin Kaiser and Astrid Sagittari. Sagittari. That's the name of the boy from last year. Great. No matter how hard I try, my games keep coming back. Plus, the boy is related to Phallon. They're obviously contenders. Astrid and Ceylin are dressed in the normal golden gladiator attire.

District 3, the technology district. I can feel myself shudder as I remember the girl from 3 was harshly impaled by those ice mutts. These tributes are Alexa Graham and Edward Ryder. I'm never sure what to expect with this district. Their tributes are normally small, but smart. However, the girl, Alexa, looks fairly strong.

District 4 gets the crowd roaring. Both the boy and girl are attractive. The girl, Prism Hudson, is in a sky blue nikini. The boy, Atlas Floyd, is half naked and holds a trident. His bronze chest reflects the bright light and the crowd loves it. But he seems uninterested. Weird.

District 5 has a stunningly beautiful girl, Kourin Tyler. Its not like I'd take her over Natalie, but... oh, never mind. She is smiling, but it seems forced. She looks very uncomfortable in the heavy, clunky power plant attire. The boy on the other hand, Jared Alonze, has his grin spreading from cheek to cheek, obviously enjoying the spotlight. I'm not counting district 5 out. They produce some of the most cunning tributes ever. They are tied for the most victors besides the careers. The only other contender are the lumberjacks from 7.

There he is, in district 6. Royce, or I guess it's Caleb now. He sneers as he waves to the crowd. Dressed as an old fashioned train conductor, he is a giant compared to his partner, Cora Cilo. She is a small girl, who shouldn't even be here. At least she's trying to be brave, smiling to the crowd. Royce, that's his name. No matter what. I wonder if Father found him.

I have to pay attention now. I passed out after district 6, so I don't know any of these tributes. District 7 have had there fair share of victors. Most years, they are basically careers. Their work in the woods have helped them win multiple times. They even won the Quarter Quell. Zelban Rogers and Tiana Strank were the team to win. They've brought back one other victor, but that victor has gone missing. I forget his name. But these two could make an impact. Well, the guy is different than the normal male from seven. Sean Morgan is smaller, but has wider shoulder, which are results of the use of an ax. The girl appears to be athletic and confident. Tatum is glaring at the crowd, no showing any emotion. Too bad the Capital always works in reverse. The crowd loves them.

Next is district 8, the boy, Bishop Gillian isn't very tall, but has a strong, determined look. His district partner is familiar. Oh, yeah, she sang when at my victory tour when I stopped in the Capital. Victoris Spade is her name. She is dressed in all kinds of colorful material. However, Bishop, is in the same type of garment, but with black and grey streaks.

The grain district have two younger kids. Garret Fisher and Kylie Blair. They are both middle-aged, but nothing really stands out. I feel bad for both of their families. These tributes are sporting a very fake attempt to look like grain. They are too young. Then again, aren't we all?

Speaking of young, district 10 has a twelve year old. She is tall for her age, but what's that going to do against Royce, I mean Caleb. At least the guy looks promising. Sanders Lorne is sixteen. They both are dressed as livestock. It's pretty sad. He's a cow, but Kelly McColl is a pig. I always feel bad for the outer districts. Their tributes are normally cannon fodder.

District 11 are an interesting pair. The girl, Piper McKenzie, is a strong, proud tribute. Iris said that her little sister is blind and was begging for a redraw. I always feel bad for those families. I wish there was something I could do, but Regal said that it is strictly forbidden. The guy, Glenn Brooks, is a small, awkward looking boy. He is trying to be likable, but you can tell that it's hard for him.

District 12, the poorest district. They've had five victors in all of the years. They have won a Quarter Quell though. That's something only four districts can brag about, but none of which are careers. Besides 12, it's only districts 10,8, and 7. The girl, Zarya Frey, is a little arrogant, acting like her partner is beneath her. Ronnie Mason, is a young, yet strong boy. They are dressed as flames, duplicating the 74th games. That's all district 12 has done since then. It doesn't have as much of an impact.

The chariots loop around the city circle, before stopping. President Versonia Snow goes through her usual greeting. Honor, glory, and all of that shit. In all honesty, she still gives me the creeps. The chariots loop back around and exit the city circle. Al of the mentors get up to leave, but a peacekeeper comes over to me.

"Are you Gamble Braxton?"

"Um... yeah?"

He nods his head, and signals for me to follow him. I hesitate, not sure whats going on. What does this guy want?

Noticing my confusion, he firmly says,"President Snow would like to see you."

Remember how I just said that she gives me the creeps, well I have a feeling that its about to get worse.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: So, what'd ya think? It was a pretty long chapter. I didn't go into much detail with the chariots. I'll probably do the same with the interviews. I remember that in my other story, I was stuck at the interview for a while. Anyway, I have an important question to ask. Like I really need to know.<strong>

**What's better for you guys? Longer POV's, but not as many, or shorter POV's but more of them?**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Alliances Form

**Authors Note: Okay, just to clear some things up. Royce/Caleb will be called Caleb by everyone besides Gamble and the district 1 tributes, Krystal and Price. So, here is the first day of training. I don't know how many I'm going to do, but I'm trying to give all of the tributes a POV. Maybe some will get two short ones. Anyway, you know what I'm going to ask for. I'm not trying to force it, but it really helps me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Victoria Spade D8 female<strong>

Oh, how I've missed Capital showers. With over a thousand combinations of shampoo and perfume, I can always find the perfect scent. I have to be my best. And to be my best, I first have to smell my best. Apparently, the Capital thinks the girl from five is prettier than me. Well, I won't give up. I just have to charm myself into the spotlight. Maybe I can try to get into a fake relationship. Yeah, maybe the boy from four is single.

I grab my training outfit that has a big 8 on the back. I head out of my room. My escort, the mentors and my district partner are all eating breakfast. My partner, Bishop has been silent the whole time. Not that I care, he is below me. I notice that he didn't even bother to shower.

"Do you just like to wallow around in your own filth?"

Bishop looks up from his pastries for a brief second, before going back to his plate," Well, in the arena, you won't be clean and fresh, so why train in it?"

The nerve! I retort back," I will always stay fresh. I have tons of fans that will sponsor me."

He doesn't even have the decency to look me in the eye as he retorts," So if you had to choose between a sword and shampoo, you'd take the shampoo?"

"It'll depend. The Capital will help me with both."

He casually raises an eyebrow," Sure, like when your dead and the Capital is cleaning you to be shipped back to district 8 in a coffin. Yeah, you'll be helped then. Who have they ever helped? Not the poor and the homeless."

I stay silent for a second. Pariah Bloom snaps," Bishop! Hold your tongue!"

Bishop rolls his eyes, while I hear the mentors laughing. Ugh, they're all fools. My mentor is Ophelia Sark and there is Alto Dawn. Pariah scolds them for a couple minutes. I just need to get away.

"Come on Victoria, we have to head down. Bishop, you can come if you'd like. Or you can stay and mock the great Capital with these two," Pariah says as she points at the mentors.

"I'm pretty sure the peacekeepers will drag me down anyway. Besides, why do I have to wait here to mock the Capital?I can do it whenever I like."

She points her finger at hm,"Someday, that mouth will get you in trouble. The Capital harshly punishes those who mock it."

Bishop says with sarcastic giddiness,"Yeah, you're right! They're all ready sending twenty-three of us to our deaths, maybe I won't even die in the arena," Then he looks at her, not bothering to hide his annoyance,"Seriously, what are they going to do? Kill me?"

Pariah stands speechless, trying to find the right words. I rush to her side,"Maybe they'll give you a slow painful death."

"Looking foreward to it!" says a sarcastic Bishop.

We silently head into the elevator. It's empty for now, but we do make a stop at the district 4 level. Both the tributes stroll in, not bothering to make eye contact. They both are attractive, but I'm much more attractive than the girl. I just need to surpass the girl from 5. The escorts chat until we get to the ground floor. There aren't very many tributes here. I can see that the male from 5 is here, but she isn't. You know what, I shouldn't even worry about her. I have to focus on myself for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Kourin Tyler D5 female<strong>

"Kourinnnn! Time to get up! Now!"

Dudley Spindley. The most annoying person ever. He always shows up when I don't need him. So basically, all of the time. This is the fourth time he's told me to get up. But he knows not to come into my room. I warned all of them yesterday. For once, I actually slept through the night without any form of nightmare. I get up of my bed. I'd try to take a shower, but there are just too many buttons. Yesterday, I ended up smelling like bananas. I HATE bananas.

I walk into the main hall. My mentor, Sodis Bracks, the winner of the 78th Hunger Games, is waiting impatiently by the elevator. He sees me, and quickly strides over.

"You should've been up an hour ago! I wouldn't be surprised if you are the last tribute to arrive," he scolds.

I roll my eyes," Relax. I'll be fine."

"No, you need to get your butt down there and make some allies."

This was the conversation I didn't want to have. I storm past him, and enter the elevator. I turn towards my steaming mentor," I don't need allies. I always go alone."

He points his finger at me," Allies will always make things easier."

The doors begin to shut," That's where you're wrong. I can take care of myself."

The doors shut and begin to bring me downstairs. I've already decided that I'm going to do this alone. I can't allow myself to get attached to anyone. Don't trust anyone. I learned that lesson a very long time ago.

The doors open to a already busy training center. I can see the tributes all over the place. Obviously, I missed the introduction. Whatever, it's not that big of a deal. I want to make sure I know how to do some basic stuff first. First thing is food. I head over to the survival sections, mainly to the traps and snares. They always come in handy. The only other person is the girl from 12. I remember that her mom is the mayor. I bet she's one of those spoiled children. I don't know why, but every time a mayor's kid goes into the games, they think that they're special or something. I kneel down and listen to the trainer. He talks about the basic maneuvers. When he leaves, we work in silence. I prefer silence, but she decides to talk.

"So, just decided to be late?"

I ignore her rude comment, but she keeps on talking.

"Or were you trying to be fashionably late? Are you listening to me? Hello?"

Maybe she'll just go away, or maybe I should just leave? This is basic anyway.

"Answer me, now!"

I sharply turn. Okay, now she's pissing me off." What are you going to do?! This isn't your private kingdom anymore! So shut your hole!"

I leave her in shock. I can't help but smile. She won't last long. Now, I really need to vent my anger. I look over at some of the trainers. They'll work.

* * *

><p><strong>Sean Morgan D7 male<strong>

Make friends. Yeah, because I'm great at that. Too bad Zelban doesn't get that I don't make friends very well. After the head trainer releases us, everyone scatters. Tatum hasn't been paying attention to me anyway. I'm not supposed to use axes, as they are the only weapon that I can use. So, I head over to try different types of stations. There isn't a whole lot of conversing around the training center. Though the careers are set up. The usual districts are over there, but they added the guy from 6 and the guy from 4 left. I actually don't know where he is.

I practice knife throwing, spear throwing and hand to hand combat. All of which I suck at. This is beginning to get hopeless. I need to do something. So I head over to a relatively empty station. The climbing area. The trainer is actually taking a nap. Oh, well. I just stroll past the snoring supervisor. The rock climbing wall is the highest point in the whole room. I just need to be alone for a while. I scale the wall, and get to the top. I'm shocked to see another boy, from 11 is there. We both sit at the top, and watch the other tributes.

The careers are over at the weapons, go figure. For some reason, there is a slight argument. The district 6 male, with support form the district 1 male, is arguing with the male from 2. Probably over leadership. The girls are just ignoring them. Then the attractive girl from 5 is working on hand to hand combat, and she's dangerous. She has perfected the concept of escaping an attacker from behind. The trainers, both of them, have to leave for medical treatment. I see her greeted by the girl from 3 and Tatum. I guess they're an alliance. But the girl from 5 turns them down. I guess she wants to go alone. The small girls from 6, 9 and 10 are working on plant identification. The boy from 8 and the guy from 4 are in an alliance. They are both working with spears and swords, and are very dangerous. The boy from 3 is by himself, trying to work on snares. The bigger girl from 11 is learning how to swim, with the girl from 8 behind her. I don't know why, but the girl from 8 is wearing a two piece swimsuit. The guy from 10, is working on combat with knives. He is taking out the holograms one by one. It's not that he's deadly, but he's fast.

"Can I join you guys?"

I look at the boy from 12, who has just reached our location. He seats himself between us. An awkward silence falls over us, until the 12 talks.

"So... you guys in an alliance?"

The guy from 11 looks up, but quietly says,"No."

More silence. The 12 boy claps his hands together,"Well, here it goes. I'm Ronnie, district 12. You guys want to be in an alliance?"

I guess this is the best chance I have. I nod my head," Sure. Sean Morgan, district 7." We then look over at the male from district 11. He sighs before muttering,"Trust me, you don't want me in your alliance."

Ronnie shrugs,"Let's face it, only one of us is getting out. So, we might as well take a chance."

"I guess you're right. Fine, Glenn Brooks, district 11.''

"All tributes, report to the cafeteria for lunch."

Ronnie grins mischievously,"Yes, I'm starved. Have you guys tried the dravelberry smoothie?"

Seeing our blank faces, he smiles," Great, now you will."

* * *

><p><strong>Sanders Lorne D10 male<strong>

I've been alone for a while. But, that's not a problem. Out of the many tables around the room, everyone is spread out. The alliances are all ready forming. Besides me, there are a couple other loners. I've decided to memorize most of their names. Kourin from 5, Victoria from 8, Piper from 11 and Zarya from 12 are all alone. So is Edward from 3. Edward is the same age as Henri. I wonder how he's doing. Is he keeping Laura and Timothy safe? I just wish I could go back. How did it end up like this? The wealthy don't really need the money as much. I even give some to other poor families.

"Hey, can we sit here?"

My thoughts of home are interrupted whenI look up at Alexa from 3 and Tatum from 7. I shrug, and casually say,"I'm not going to stop you."

They sit down across from me, plates full of food.

Alexa get straight to the point,"Let's not waste any time. Do you want to be in our alliance? We think that you'd be a good addition."

I pause to think about it. I guess it wouldn't hurt. I calmly reply," Fine, what are you good at?"

Tatum is the first to answer,"I'm pretty good with axes and plant identification."

I nod," And you?"

Alexa says," I've been doing pretty well at hand to hand combat as well as morningstars."

"Fair enough. Did you guys already see what I can do?"

Tatum shrugs,"Pretty much. You were pretty quick too. What did you used to do?"

I raise my eyebrow,"What'd you think?"

Alexa rolls her eyes,"Oh, I hate guessing games. Just tell us already!"

I stab another piece of meat," Chill out," Then I mumble under my breath,"I used to be a thief."

Tatum immediately says," Say what? You used to break the law?"

I wait, just to see their reaction. Alexa pauses for a second, taking the information in,"That... that is totally wicked!"

Tatum and I just look at her. She's still talking though,"Just the freedom of doing what you want. My whole life I've been surrounded by rules. So, how is it like?"

I sigh. She doesn't understand."It's not all that great. You always have to look out for the ones you love. Scared that the authorities will find you eventually."

But Alexa still says,"Yeah, but then you won't be having parents and teachers breathing down your neck for every second of your life."

I stare at Alexa in the eye,"No, that just means that they love you. I don't have teachers, or parents that care about me."

But Tatum breaks us up,"Okay, obviously you guys have had hard childhoods. Let's just focus on the games, shall we?"

Yeah, I guess that'd be better. I need to focus on getting back. My family needs me.

* * *

><p><strong>Cora Cilo D6 female<strong>

I've did what I needed to accomplish, allies. I like my group. Kylie is keeping us positive, Kelly is pretty handy with a small dagger, and I am the best at memorizing the survival skills. We asked the girl from 12, Zarya, but she turned us down. Literally, she asked us about our lives in the district. Like that'll matter in the arena.

After lunch, we head over to the camouflage station. This was actually pretty fun, as we got to paint ourselves into various backrounds. Kelly is the best by far. I wonder how she picked that up. District 10 isn't exactly know for tributes that can camouflage. I think that's what my district is supposed to be good at.

The bell rings, signalling the end of the training day,

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I nod,"Okay, see you tomorrow guys."

Kelly then says,"Let's work on some weapons tomorrow."

"Ugh, I'm going to be bad, I all ready know it."

We all laugh at Kylie's negativity. I reply,"Well, the positive attitude is looking great."

I get off of the elevator and wave goodbye to my allies. Caleb is all ready here. He is harshly discussing his day with his mentor, Farlon Crohn.

My stylist, Aisha and my mentor, Lancia Hovens, come over, who has wine in hand.

Obviously drunk, Lancia says,"Watdidyodotodey?"

I look at my stylist, who isn't completely wasted. She just shrugs and says,"It could be worse."

I roll my eyes. I pass both of them and head towards the television. The odds are on screen now. Primarily dominated by careers, Caleb tops the list. He's followed by Atlas, Ceylin, Kourin, Krystal and Astrid. Prism, Sanders and Alexa aren't far behind. But these are just based on appearances. Like when Caleb got in the strange fight with Gamble Braxton, he became popular. Or how Ceylin is related to the Kaiser family. Plus looks help. That's why Kourin and Atlas are so high. Once the training scores come out, it'll change. I sure hope so, because I'm almost at the bottom. And when you're at the bottom, you odds aren't the best.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Well, I hope you guys like this. I think it turned out pretty well. Now, question time. <strong>

**1. Favorite POV?**

**2. Any suggestions?**

**Thanks for reading. You know that I love you guys. I really do appreciate you guys for reading this. With your help, this story has improved, alot. I mean, compare this to Gamble's story. I'll try to fit in a couple other POV's tomorrow. You know, see who's in charge of the career pack. ttyl!**

**:)**


	17. Chapter 17: Tensions Run High

**Authors Note: Hello! We've hit the second day in training. Wow, it feels like yesterday, I published my first story. I've certainly come a long way. So, I hope you enjoy and possibly leave a review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Zarya Frey D12 female<strong>

I rise to my alarm. It always makes things better. It's an alarm that releases certain perfumes throughout the night. I should've had this back in district 12. Actually, there are multiple things I deserved back in the district. I mean, these showers are to... die for. Hmmm... that doesn't sound right, granted many of the other tributes will be dead in a few days. We only have two mare days of training, and one of those days we have the private sessions. Then, will be the place where I shine. The interviews. I'm sure that I'll ace that.

I look out the window, at the magnificent city below. It's not fair. I just belong here. I wonder how Mom and Dad are doing. They must be crushed. Don't get me wrong. I know that winning these games are nearly impossible.

"Hello!"

I'm greeted by the escort, Minnie Chudishi. She is the only one that doesn't get on my nerve most of the time. Daniel Grafton and Ronnie are quietly eating breakfast, not even bothering to talk to me. I guess it's my fault. I may have snapped at them yesterday, a lot. But it was deserved. Daniel shouldn't have yelled at me for turning those girls down. I'm excited because I got to talk to THE Victoria Spade. She's like my favorite singer ever. We both know that she shouldn't be here.

I grab some fruit from a basket, not really paying attention.

"Um... princess? Pay attention."

I glare at Ronnie. He thinks he's so smart.

I snap,"What?!"

He raises his hands defensively,"Hey, don't get snotty! I was just trying to stop you from eating plastic fruit."

"Um..." I hesitantly say. I carefully feel around my apple, only to find out that he's right. Shit! I angrily try to crush the fake apple, but only received more chuckles from the peanut gallery. I angrily throw the apple at Ronnie's head. I snort. I didn't miss that time. Maybe I can just do that all through the games.

I storm over to the elevator.

Minnie chases after me,"But sweetie, you didn't have breakfast."

I keep walking, not even bothering to answer. I only had another fifteen minutes anyway. I walk to the elevator and harshly push away an avox. It feels like the elevator isn't opening fast enough.

"Woah, drama queen, slow down."

I don't feel like talking to my stupid mentor. Yet, he keeps talking.

"I know you must be stressed, but it's not going to help. Chances are, you will die. SO will Ronnie. But freaking out isn't going to make this any easier."

"You really aren't helping the situation."

"Really? What do you want me to tell you? That everything is all right? That the Hunger Games will go away?"

I guess he has a point.

Daniel keeps talking,"But, instead, I gave you the truth. I'm not going to make this easier. Nothing will."

"That's where your wrong."

He looks at me, clearly confused. I turn towards the elevator, not waiting for Ronnie.

"I never deserved any of this. I'm supposed to be a citizen of the Capital. But, no. I'm stuck in a penthouse with you!"

The doors shut, leaving me alone. They don't understand. I deserve to be famous. Maybe I should try to win this. Yes, I will become a victor. Then everyone will know me. Even if I have to kill everyone that gets in my way.

* * *

><p><strong>Astrid Sagittari D2 female<strong>

Tensions are running high in the career group. That Caleb guy just walked in and tried to take over, but Ceylin isn't handing control over that easily. But I'm gonna talk to Krystal today, and we might break away from Price and Caleb. Prism can do what she wants, cause she isn't a threat. But we can't stand those idiots. I might even dump Ceylin. Krystal and I could go far. I wonder who can knock off some of the tougher outer district tributes. The girls from 5,3 and 7 are all decent. We actually asked the girl from 5 in our alliance, but she turned us down. Pretty smart move. Granted she's popular, we probably would've tried to kill her.

"Did you just tell me no?"

I turn away from the spear throwing section, and look at Ceylin. He's fuming, clearly angry at Caleb, who in turn, is just as pissed.

Caleb yells again,"I'm in charge! No questions asked."

Ceylin fires back,"Oh, yeah? Why should we trust you? You obviously aren't from 6, or you wouldn't be so trained."

But, Price races to Caleb's side,"You're right, he isn't from 6. So he can sure as hell kick your ass."

I should probably do something, but I don't like any of them. What would Albus do? Well, I guess he would try to take over himself, and that isn't the best isea right now.

"So, is the breakaway looking like a good plan?"

I turn around to Krystal. I can hear the guys still arguing, so I reply,"Yeah, during the bloodbath."

She nods, and continues her knife throwing. I use this moment to ask Krystal.

"So, did Caleb used to be from district 1?"

She pauses, thinking about her words. But, then she says,"Yeah, You know the two finalists from last year, the siblings?"

"Of course."

Krystal looks around, then says,"I guess there's no harm in telling you." She lowers her voice to a whisper,"Caleb is Gamble's older brother."

I can feel my eyes widen as I take it in. That's supposed to be impossible.

"I know, hard to believe."

I spin around, staring into the face of Caleb Vale, or Braxton. Whatever it is, I don't care.

He's smirking though. I wonder how he got a district transfer.

"What'd you want?" says a very determined Krystal. She's half a foot smaller, but the intensity is all there.

"Wondering why you're spreading rumors."

Krystal points her knife at him,"Rumors aren't necessarily true. I'm spreading the truth."

Caleb looks at me now,"Keep that up and you ladies will lose your place in my alliance. Ceylin's already been removed."

I decide to speak,"We don't want to be in your alliance anyway."

He looks surprised, but quickly regains his composure. He retorts,"Oh, yeah. You're brother bit the dust last year right?"

I begin to bristle at the mention of Albus, but Krystal beats me to the reply.

"Hey, Royce or Caleb, whatever you are, I have a message for you."

He smiles and replies,"What's that shortstuff?"

She smiles,"Go fuck yourself!"

Bam goes the dynamite!

* * *

><p><strong>Bishop Gillian D8 male<strong>

"That was exciting."

I smile at Atlas. We're busy trying to build fires. I kinda felt bad. We built our first fire before the trainer could finishes his talk. I think he went to lunch. It's too bad he left. It was quite the show. Everyone in the center saw the split of the career group. First Atlas left, then Ceylin from 2 and finally, the girls from 1 and 2. It was quite the entertainment. After the girl from 1 totally slammed the now speechless male from 6, the career pack isn't as scary. I actually wonder which alliance will hold the cornucopia.

"So, who do you think is the strongest alliance?"

I look at Atlas. I was lucky that I got him as an ally. I pause to think before replying,"Anytime there is an alliance with a career, then it's a threat."

He winks,"Like us?"

"Yeah, like us."

"So are the girls from 3,7 and the guy from 10."

He nods in agreement,"Plus the boys from 7,11 and 12 aren't bad."

I point to their group,"They added the guy from 5."

"True. The little girls from 5, 9, and 10 aren't going to be a problem. Then there are some stragglers."

I pause to think,"The tributes without an alliance are the boys from 3 and 9 and the girls from 11 and 12. Plus my partner, Victoria."

He laughs,"Oh, yeah. How's that going."

"I made an alliance with you, so I'm desperate. Oh, yeah, we forgot that the guy from 2 split off."

He then lowers his voice," Don't forget the girl from 5. We have to watch out for her."

"I mean, she's decent, but why?"

Atlas looks around, trying to find her,"She... she just has that look. The look of determination and power."

Really? I don't really see that. I smirk as I reply,"Or is it just that she's hot?"

He scoffs at my comment,"Oh, please. I have a girlfriend, remember?"

I wave him off,"Yeah, I remember. You only say her name like every five seconds."

"Really, I though I said it every three?" he teases.

"Shut up."

"You gonna do something?"

I roll my eyes,"Why did I get stuck with you?"

He hits me in the shoulder,"Oh, come on. We've been doing pretty well. Besides, it was a mutual agreement."

I have to nod at that one. We both compliment each other. He does well with distance weapons like spears and tridents. I do well with poles or these special kind of gloves. There's no guarantee that they'll have them in the arena, but they're still pretty cool. Gloves with small spikes on the outside. Wouldn't want to get hit with these babies. But, on the survival skills, we're even. We've actually been competing to see who can master a technique faster than the other.

"Ha!"

Atlas has succeeded in creating a fire without matches. Oh, well. can't win them all.

* * *

><p><strong>Piper McKenzie D11 female<strong>

I'm trying to look tough on the outside, but it isn't working. I'm so broken on the inside. The thought of me dying and Carla by herself is too much to handle. Sure, our parents will be there, but for how long? The blind don't find husbands. Which obviously means she won't have a family. Plus the peacekeepers. They're terribly cruel. How long can my parents work? Will they break down early? I'm way over thinking this. I just have to calm down. I'll be fine, right. Looking around, I don't think so. I can feel myself start to breath rapidly.

"You okay?"

I flinch as a peacekeeper touches my arm. I quickly bat him away. He raises his hands defensively,"Just checking. No need to get fired up."

I know the peacekeepers outside of district 11 are supposed to be nicer, but I just can't help it. The white suits send shivers down my spine and flashbacks through my brain. All kids in district 11 hate those white suits.

At least Glenn found a group. I was worried that he'd be left alone. I feel bad for him. But, I can't. Not if I want to go home. Focus Piper. I continue to throw sears at the dummies. I'm not terrible, but I have to get better or else I'll never go anywhere.

I hear laughter behind me. The alliance of the girls from 3 and 7, plus the boy from 10, have decided to stop by this station. The girls are laughing, but the guy, Sanders looks bored. They don't seem to notice me as they each grab several spears and begin to hurl them at the targets. Maybe I should ask to be in an alliance. No, that's a bad idea. I can't get attached to anyone. The road alone is a hard one, but it may be my best chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Jared Alonze D5 male<strong>

"I don't know."

"Come on. It'll be fun."

Ronnie is trying to get Glenn to learn how to swim. I don't know why it's necessary, but Ronnie insists. I used to swim a little back in district 5. Woah, it's been a while since I thought about home. Dad is still probably looking for the Davidson's frog. I told him it was in my room. Good luck finding it.

"Jared, it's your turn."

I look down at my three allies. Well, Glenn is still freaking out. I hop in to the makeshift pool. We're allowed to set it to different currents, or even a whirlpool. But, I'm pretty sure Glenn would leave our alliance if we forced him into that.

I guess he doesn't know how to swim. The gamemakers have started to add pools to the training room, just for the tributes who don't know how to swim. I guess it's a good idea. But, the atmosphere is too relaxed. I don't know why we came over here, just for Glenn. What's he contributing to this alliance anyways? But, Ronnie added him before me, so I shouldn't be complaining. I still don't know who died and made him king. I should be in charge. I am pretty handy with knives. I mean, Glenn is worthless. I guess Sean is pretty good with an ax and climbing. Ronnie is a trapper and thinks he's good with a knife, but I'm better. Though, I know that if I'm in control, they'll leave.

So after we practice swimming, we try out the edible plant section. For some reason, the machine get on glitching. There's no way that my allies all scored better than me. Stupid machines.

"Uh... hello? Earth to Jared."

I snap out of my thoughts, to find that Ronnie was talking.

I sputter out an apology,"Sorry, what?"

He grins,"Come on man. Anyway, we were discussing what we were going to do once we go out of the bloodbath."

"Oh, what were you suggesting?"

He looks around at us,"Well, the fastest one, or bravest should try to get supplies, while another covers him. The other two will go along the outskirts to pick up the lamer backpacks, then we sprint to the safest location."

Hmmm... interesting. The fastest would be Sean. But a skilled tribute should guard him. Then again, that tribute has a higher chance to get chopped.

Sean timidly speaks,"I'll race in. I did get the fastest time."

Ronnie nods,"Here, I'll guard you."

"No."

Everyone looks at me. I speak again,"I'll cover Sean."

Glenn hesitates, then says,"Are you sure? It's a dangerous position."

I roll my eyes,"Relax, I'll be fine."

"If you say so," Ronnie then claps his hands together,"All right team, we have a plan. We just have to watch each others backs."

Light bulb! I just thought of a terrible, yet genius idea. While my allies are asleep, I'll kill the. That way, I'll get more supplies and three kills. Actually, two. Glenn will probably die before that. Yes, kills boost your sponsorship chances. I can see it now, Jared Alonze, victor of the 112th Hunger Games."

"You okay?"

Sean is looking at me. I calmly reply,"Yeah, why."

He shrugs,"You just looked really excited for a second."

I shrug it off,"Nah, I'm fine."

I'm fine in more ways than one.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Well? Let me know what you think. I think the next chapter will be training scores. I'm still calculating how many chapters I want to have before the games. I think I'll have like three more, but only time will tell. So, question time!<strong>

**1. Favorite POV?**

**2. Favorite tributes?**

**3. Totally random question, but those are the most fun. Favorite band? Mine is Linkin Park, but it tends to shift.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18: Pre-session Jitters

**Authors Note: So, I'm uploading two chapters today. This is a little before the private training sessions, while the next one is the training sessions and scores. So far, I have seven rough drafts, for different tributes to become a victor, but I'm still not sure. Anyway, hope you enjoy. It's a little shorter than the last.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tatum Rise D7 female<strong>

"You have three hours to train before the private sessions."I nod in agreement to my mentor, Tiana Strank. She's going over the basics. "You'll have ten minutes to show the gamemakers everything you've got. I want you to use a combo of survival skills and your ax."

I roll my eyes,"Don't worry, I've got this."

The twenty-seven year old mother sighs as she says,"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure. Last year, Ava was so sure about herself. She got caught by that boy from 2."

Ava Tannings was doing really well last year, She scored high, was confident, and almost killed a career. The girl from 1 was losing, but Ava was caught off guard by the guy from 2. Stupid careers. Our district tried to start training tributes twenty years ago, but the Capital shut us down. Apparently, only the spoiled districts can train their kids. Rumors have it that outer districts have slowly beginning to develop stronger and more powerful tributes.

"Good morning!"

Sean's mentor, Zelban Rogers strolls into the dining area. He's normally upbeat compared to most victors. Sean follows him, looking minuscule in size comparison. The older former lumberjack has him by six inxches. It's actually quite the spectacle. The big, confident victor and the small, timid tribute. Actually, Sean hasn't been so bad lately. He's found an alliance. It's not that I don't like him, it more that he's just... awkward. I'm sure that he's nice, but no one else really liked him. It's kinda the reason I stayed away. I know, it's wrong, but that's happens in groups.

"Are you even listening?"

I look over to a very impatient Tiana. I mutter an apology, and say,"I'm gonna head down, Alexa is probably all ready there.

Tiana mutters something about impatience, but I choose to ignore it. I enter the elevator, with Sean in tow. We stay silent for a while, the awkwardness increasing every second. I'm bored.

"So... how's your alliance?"

He stutters a little bit, but manages to spit out his reply,"I-its okay. Ronnie's keeping us together. Glenn is even more uneasy than I am and Jared is..."

"What?" I curiously ask.

"He's... different."

Seeing my reaction, he spits out,"Not that's that's a bad thing! I know what that's like. Ugh, I need t-t-to stop talking."

I kinda laugh, but I know I shouldn't. Though, this is the kind of thing that Jordan would laugh about. Man, I really miss him. But is shouldn't be talking. At least Jordan will still be alive. Sean's mother is on the deathbed. He needs this win, but so do I. I'm not giving up, but still, I need to be merciless. The elevator open on the train floor. I immediately spot Alexa and Sanders, who are talking near the corner. Sean mutters something, but I can't hear him.

He looks at me, unsure for a moment. But, he says, "Good luck."

I should say it back, but I just can't. Merciless, right? That's what a victor is. You know what, screw it. I get his attention as we exit the elevator.

"Good luck too."

I actually see him smile. It's funny. Maybe if I had done that earlier, it would've made this whole thing easier. I guess you really shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

* * *

><p><strong>Price Herold D1 male<strong>

I yawn as I walk into the main hall. I see that Krystal has left, but Gamble is sitting on the couch, reading. Ugh, who reads for fun. It's worse than writing. Weirdo. Television is so much better.

I decide to have some fun,"Aren't mentors supposed to wake their tributes up when they're late?"

Without looking up from his book, Gamble replies,"Not if the tribute's going to ignore me anyway."

I nod my head,"Good point. But, you could still try."

Again, without looking at me, he says,"Doesn't matter, you won't win."

Offended, I snap,"How do you know?!"

He rolls his eyes,"Ummm... duh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He looks me in the eye,"Your whole entire life, you've been the sidekick. Benefiting from the leader. Well, guess what? You won't benefit from this. Royce will cut you down in a blink."

I pause to think, but he keeps talking.

"Like when the time comes, will you kill him?"

I don't want him to be right, but I know he is. Damn it.

"You haven't realized that yet?"

I look at Gamble, soaking in his words. I guess he's right. I think about what he said while I'm taken down a level. I reach the training room. Everyone is all ready spread out.

"Price! I told you to get here by 8:00!"

I look over at Royce. "Sorry, I was pretty tired," I apologize.

He's face is enraged as he snaps,"Too bad. When I say to come at a certain time, you do it!"

I try to calm him down,"Chill bro."

"Chill?" His voice turns nasty,"I've had to give up all most everyone for this. You will not screw this up for me! I have a job to do, and winning comes first."

I snort, preparing to fire back, but Prism comes over.

"Let's all just calm down. We have to get ready for the private sessions."

Royce rolls his eyes as he storms past us. Prism eyes me wearily," What's with him?"

I shouldn't tell her. I just shrug and follow him. I need to stay with him for a while. I know for sure that we'll control the cornucopia. But, I'll leave after that.

We go through the weapon stations, not bothering to try to scare the other tributes. The others are getting ready. I'm sure they're nervous. I'm actually nervous myself.

"Are you there?"

I look over at Royce. He's glaring daggers at me.

"Pay attention dipshit."

I mutter an apology, but he's clearly pissed.

"I need you to get a good training score. The better the score, the more the sponsors."

"Why don't worry about yourself?"

He's dumbstruck for a second, but says," I have to win this, and you won't screw this up!"

Gamble's right. Royce has his one man show.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Ryder D3 POV<strong>

I'll be fine, right? My odds will increase .7 for every point I score. My odds are all ready low enough as it is. I can hear myself sighing as I wait to be called in for the private sessions. We're all waiting in the cafeteria, but the mood has drastically changed. The tributes are more reserved than before. Actually, I've read a paper that statistically says that the Capital's food actually affects your mood. I could use some right now. These past few days have gone terribly wrong. I'm okay with the survival aspect, but the rest is hopeless.

I guess I sigh, because Alexa notices.

"How you handling it?"

I shrug my shoulders at my district partner. "Let's just say, it can't be any worse."

She laughs, well as hard as you can at a time like this. "Eh, don't feel bad."

Curiously, I ask," What'd you mean?"

She points all around," The careers aren't even laughing."

It's true. When you look around, everyone is silent. The tension is overflowing the room. District 1 has all ready left.

"Districts 2 and 4 are as silent as the night," remarks Alexa.

"Actually, there isn't anything more silent than the night. You see, the night is-"

She puts her hand up, signaling for me to stop. She says,"Leave the nerd talk out of it"

"Sorry," I apologize. "It's a bad habit."

She rolls her eyes," That's why the teachers are obsessed with you"

I laugh," Sure, that's why. At least I've never flicked off a teacher's daughter, on live television!"

She snorts in amusement,"Totally worth it. Some risks are worth taking."

I guess she's right. I can't calculate all risks outcomes, but at least I can try. But if I truly have a chance of winning, I'm going to need a specific arena. It has to be similar to Weiss's games, or Gates before him. If I'm going to win this, I'm going to have to make the best science project of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Yeah, not super exciting or anything, but I feel like it was necessary. Anyway, let me know what you think.<strong>

**1. Favorite POV?**

**2. Suggestions?**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Private Sessions

**Authors Note: Private sessions! So this will be from the head gamemaker. I just made him up on the spot, so he may or may not be relevant to the story later on. Ok, let me know what you think! Ok, very weird. My sister has an account and wanted to leave a review. However, she forgot to log out, so it looks like I made a review. Whatever.**

* * *

><p><strong>Head Gamemaker, Xendall Samia POV<strong>

"Sir, the first tribute is coming out now."

I nod my head as Price Herold strolls into the room. For some reason, he doesn't look as confident as he has been. Not my problem.

He immediately heads to the swords and request two trainers. He uses a long, curved blade to defeat two trainers. He's skilled, but nothing much.

Krystal Corodoy, rebellious as usual. She walks in, without giving us a nod of consent. Rude, but the Capital tends to like that as well. She uses throwing knives. She may be on the smaller side, but that doesn't affect her accuracy. She nails target after target. She'll score high. But then, she stabs a trainer, only to treat it right away. Clever.

Ceylin Kaiser. We've noticed that he broke away from the careers. If he's as good as his relatives, he won't need them. Ceylin uses a long, straight sword and a shield, which most tributes don't sword he has is actually harder to use than the one Price had. He to defeats two trainers.

Astrid Sagittari uses both knives in close combat and in long range. Rather skilled, but predictable. But, she moves to a double-bladed battle axe. Now, I'm impressed. She gracefully cuts down holographic tributes without missing a beat.

Edward Ryder takes his time. Grabbing an assortment of tools, he begins to construct something. I tell the others to pause the timer so we can see what he's doing. If he's going to give us a show, then I'll pay attention. When he finishes, he has created a complicated trap. He'll sit behind an electro magnetic barrier, while poisonous darts are shot at incoming tributes. This could prove interesting, if we give him the right arena. Every year, we prepare three arenas and decide based off the tributes, which will be best.

Alexa Graham comes in. Clearly shaken by the long wait, she's unsure where to start. She uses a variety of weapons on different dummies. She isn't spectacular in any weapon, but solid overall. She'll receive a decent score.

Atlas Floyd literally makes his own weapon. He takes a pole, sticks two curved blades in the ends. This creates a double-bladed pole, thingy. I don't know, but it's creative. He takes on four trainers, beating them all. I have to figure out what that's called. I just assumed he'd use tridents. I guess I was being stereotypical.

Prism Bermuda is what I expected. Only spears, she's the normal district 4 female tribute. I'll give her an average score. Some people can't escape stereotypes.

Jared Alonze is handy with a knife. Not career level, but experienced. I wonder how that happened. He's just cutting up the same dummy, over and over. Weird, very weird.

Kourin Tyler, stunning as usual. The strawberry blonde is my favorite. Though, my wife like Caleb Vale. I'm not allowed to bet, so my friend did it for me. Kourin laces on gloves with claws at the end. She uses them against the holographic tributes. Gracefully executed. If she wins, I'll have to have her, just for a night.

Caleb Vale, or so they say. As gamemakers, we know his backstory. The President wants us to give him a good score, but I don't think we need to. He uses two short, curved swords. His skill matches Ceylin and Atlas's. The trainers didn't stand a chance. Four of them are down.

Cora Cilo timidly walks into the room. She displays her survival skills. Well performed, but not victor material.

Sean Morgan exhibits outstanding speed an climbing abilities. He broke the record for our agility course. He isn't bad with an axe either. Though, district 7 always is. They're practically careers. Besides taking fifteen seconds to spit his name out, he wasn't bad.

Tatum Rise is also good with axes and throwing tomohawks. Nailing the targets with a flick of the wrist. She is also great with identification of plants.

Bishop Gillian is a survivalist. He isn't impressive, but manages to take out three trainers with spiked gloves. With both him and Kourin using those types of weapons, we might have to include them.

Victoria Spade, my daughter's favorite singer. My daughter was begging me to let her live. Apparently her new album is coming out soon. But what can I do? She sucks. She tried to camouflage herself into a tree, but looks like a bush. Some tributes aren't meant to be contenders.

Garret Fisher hesitates with what he wants to do. He carefully chooses between two scythes. Though it took him a while, he was good near the end.

Kylie Blair is close to the same as Cora, survival. She could last long, but she isn't killing anyone. I guess her alliance could do well. Could.

Sanders Lorne was a thief. I love when these tributes enter, ir are picked. It just makes it interesting, and interesting equals views, which lead to me keeping my job, or life. He uses two knives to attack holograms. Swift and stealthy, I like him.

Kelly McColl goes to the plants. Not to identify them like her allies. Well, first she does, but then she makes her own poison. Using berry juice, she creates poisonous darts. Many smaller tributes rely on this tactic. Clever.

Glenn Brooks is clearly nervous. He walks over to the spear throwing station and throws seven spears. Two of them are kills, and three actually hit the target. Better than I thought he'd do. The only downside is that his spears don't really stick. Better than nothing.

Piper McKenzie is strong. She shows her strength to us by throwing very heavy balls. She also uses a morningstar against several holograms. She went for a while before they got to close to her.

Ronnie Mason shows off impressive trapping skills, on both tributes and animals. Knowledge of plants and is very capable with a short sword. He's still hesitant to actually kill a dummy, but he's overall decent.

Zarya Frey is a piece of work. She uses a knife against an easy trainer. The trainer acts like she hits Zarya, who screams and drops the weapon. She's cursing and threatening to sue. We cut her off early.

* * *

><p><strong>Caleb Vale D6 POV<strong>

I wait for the scores to be announced. My "team" is chatting amongst themselves. I all ready told Farlon Crohn that I don't want him. He just has to help me get out alive, and I'll take his job. He's tired of mentoring anyway.

"Ooh, it's on!"

The announcers talk about the year before announcing the scores.

_"Price Herold with a score of 9"_

Decent for him.

_"Krystal Corodoy with the score of 10"_

That's better than I thought she'd do.

_"Ceylin Kaiser with the score of 10"_

A time will come when we face off, and he better be ready.

_"Astrid Sagittari with the score of 9"_

She's not a threat to me.

_"Edward Ryder with a score of...8?_"

I almost spit out my drink. What the fuck did he do?

_"Alexa Graham with the score of 7."_

Fine, reasonable.

_"Atlas Floyd recieves an 11."_

Stupid pretty boy. Every district 4 idiot thinks their the next Finnick Odair. He and his ally will be tough.

_"Prism Bermuda with the score of 8."_

Whatever, she's just a tool.

_" Jared Alonze gets a 4."_

Cannon fodder.

_"Kourin Tyler gets the score of 9."_

I'll admit it, she's hot, but she has to die.

_"Caleb Vale gets a score of... 11."_

Figures. Wasn't gonna let anyone outscore me. My escort and stylist congratulate me, but I ignore them.

_"Cora Cilo with a 5."_

The "team" congratulates Cora. I guess it isn't bad for a thirteen year old.

_"Sean Morgan with the score of 7."_

_"Tatum Rise also with a score of 7."_

District 7 is always tough, I guess.

"_Bishop Gillian with an 8."_

That's legit I guess.

_"Victoria Spade gets a 3"_

Fodder.

"_Garret Fisher with the score of 5."_

_"Kylie Blair with the score of 4."_

Not exactly threats like last year.

"_Sanders Lorne gets a score of 9."_

_"Kelly McColl gets the score of 7."_

Pretty impressive for both of them.

_"Glenn Brooks with the score of 5."_

No one cares.

_"Piper McKenzie with the score of 7"_

That's actually pretty decent.

_"Ronnie Mason receives an 8"_

That too.

"_Zarya Frey 3"_

Fodder once again.

So, some good, others not. I'll have to make a mental note about some tributes. Price better clean up his act. I don't know what's wrong with him, but he wasn't focused today. He's probably spending too much time with Gamble. Just the thought of him makes me mad. He should be dead! Angel, Angel, should be here. I miss you so much. We would've swept Two arenas. Stupid Gamble! I hate him! I slam my fist into the closest table, causing my escort to gasp.

Lully Romnis asks," What's the matter?"

I glare at my escort,"Nothing you can do to help."

I storm out onto the balcony. I look out over the city. I'm sure Angel loved it here.

"You need to talk?"

I don't even turn towards Farlon. That's why he won the games, stealth. Even at twenty-two, he still walks on air. I reply,"It's nothing, really."

He sighs, his voice tired,"I know it's something, you broke a glass table."

"I did?"

He nods,"You hit it so hard, the support beams cracked."

I look back to the city. Still alive with colors, it's peaceful during the night.

He stands next to me. He's a lot smaller, about 5'8, but I still have a lot of respect for him. I don't want his help, but he still was a cool victor.

"Make sure that when you're in the arena, stay... you."

"What'd you mean?" I ask.

"Try not to lose it. Kinda like your brother."

I bristle, but calmly say,"He's not my brother."

"Right, right, whatever. You get what I mean?"

"No," he looks at me, seeing if I'm lying. But I continue,"I'm going to kill, as many as possible. Victors aren't merciful, to anyone."

"They can be."

"You weren't," I fire back.

The victor of the 105th games sighs,"I had no choice. She wasn't my cousin anymore. The Capital changes people. The Hunger Games changes people."

I disagree,"The Hunger Games is a gift. A privilege given by those with power."

"Are those with power always right?"

I scoff,"Of course they're right. They're there to protect and take care of us."

He shakes his head,"Soon, you'll find out. Find out that once you've entered that Hell forsaken arena, the Capital doesn't give a damn about taking care of you. They just want blood to spill."

Then blood they shall have.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Okay, as you can see, CalebRoyce is starting to lose it, literally. He was very emotionally connected to Angel. For those of you who still haven't read my first story, I'd advise it. Anyway, let me know what you thought. I might do the same format for the interviews.**

**1. Favorite tributes?**

**2. Suggestions? **

**3. Randomness. Favorite Book, Hunger Games, Catching Fire, or Mockingjay?**

**See you laterz! :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Interviews

**Authors Note: Sorry for the delay. I am _really_ bad with interviews and clothing. I've added a poll, so feel free to vote! I'm actually really excited. It took me a while to get it set up. Anyway, let me know who you guys like!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prism Bermuda D4 female<strong>

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course sweetie, these shoes are to die for."

"I wouldn't."

Thesing Crozet rolls his eyes,"For the record, these shoes were made by Minerva Genus."

"Yeah, for Bermuda Ross."

He says,"So, you can pull it off."

"Did she give you permission to use it?"

He pauses, unsure what to say,"Maybe."

"So, no. Great, you're trying to use another persons originals. And not even a random stylist, Minerva Genus!"

He blows me off,"I'm your stylist, do as I say."

"I don't think so. I'm wearing sandles."

His teal skin changes red as he snaps,"Fine, see if I care."

He storms out of the dressing room, leaving me to dress myself. Good, I was hoping he'd leave. Stylists are so much fun to manipulate. I put on my dress.

"What'd you do this time?"

I turn around and face my mentor, Bermuda Ross, victor of the 104th Hunger Games. She looks stunning as usual. That's what happens when Minerve Genus is your lifelong stylist. I got stuck with Thesing Crozet. Minerva is working with Kourin from 5 this year. Granted she's the best, she chooses who she works with. The only exception is another guy stylist. But, he always takes the guy from 4. So no doubt, Atlas looks amazing. Though, he always does. Too bad he has a girlfriend.

"Listen, we need to talk."

I casually reply,"What's up?"

"That guy your allied with, the guy from 6."

Not sure where this is going, I nod.

She hesitantly says,"I think you should break away."

"Why?" I ask. "We're doing fine."

"Well, I was talking with Farlon and Gamble, and Caleb is a little unstable right now."

"So you don't think I can't take him?"

Bermuda sighs,"Crazy tributes are always dangerous. I mean, he's not completely insane, just... dangerous."

I flick my hair, not wanting to listen anymore,"I'll be fine."

She sighs, her voice heavy with exhaustion,"I guess so. Just be careful."

"Don't worry."

Up walk out of the dressing room and head out to get ready for my interview. I wait around for the interviews to start. Finally, Lyrica Valrod starts the show. She does the usual stuff. Talks about gossip and clothes.

Then she brings out Krystal. Krystal is dresses in a sleek green dress. I normally hate the color green, but it works with her. Lyrica asks her about her family and stuff like that. Lyrica asks her if she has a plan, which Krystal replies," Of course I have a plan. Kick ass."

Next up is Price. He strolls out in a bright yellow suit and a whit tie. I guess he looks okay. They talk about his life in the districts. Price is actually giving real, posititve emotion when he talks about his little sister. I'll admit it, it's touching.

Astrid comes out next in a shiny silver dress. They talk about how district 2 is and what she likes to do. Then, Lyrica asks is she's fighting for her brother. Astrid confidently says,"Yes, I'm fighting for my brother and my district. Because I would never transfer districts."

I look over at Caleb, who in turn just nods his head. Even if he tries to pull something on me, I'll be ready.

Ceylin comes in, immediately drawing out cheers from the audience. Ceylin is wearing a light blue and yellow suit. He and Lyrica talk about their favorite victors in his family. They discuss his amazing training score. When she asks him why he's going alone, he says,"If my uncle could do it, so can I."

Alexa arrives, with a red and yellow spiraled dress. Lyrica asks who she's allied with. Alexa tells her that she's with Tatum and Sanders. Lyrica also asks her about her family and her life back home.

I'm told to get ready when Edward walks onto the stage. He discusses the advancement of technology that the Capital and District 3 share. But Lyrica laughs saying," I've lost you there Edward. Now tell me, what happened in your private session?" Edward grins and puts his fingers to his lips.

"Prism Hudson, you're up next."

Here I go. Shelley, I hope you're watching.

* * *

><p><strong>Kylie Blair D9 female<strong>

I'll be fine. Just breath. In, out, in and out. Not working!

"Calm down Kylie."

Kelly and Cora walk over. Kelly's dressed in a deep red dress. Cora is wearing a short, light purple dress with yellow flowers. It's better than what I have. My dress is a shiny brown/ gold dress that just looks... bad. I understand about the whole wheat district thing, but this is just stupid.

I try to stay positive,"Yeah, you're right. Say, I love what you guys are wearing. It's better than mine."

"Kylie, don't get so down on yourself. You look fine," says Cora. "Remember, last year? The victor looked like a walking... bruise the during the interview."

Kelly piggybacks on that,"Yeah, it could definitely be worse."

I nod my head while I look around the room. All of the tributes are spaced out, talking to their allies. I wonder how Claire is. I hope she's not worried. I understand that I didn't do very well in the training scores, but it could've been worse.

I wait in line for my turn to get interviewed. The district 4 girl is up. She chats about how she won a swimsuit contest one time and stuff like that. I don't know, but she's kinda boring.

Atlas heads into the spotlight wearing a blue and green suit. The colors blend together in a way that shows of his bright blue eyes. Lyrica asks him about his family, which he immediately changes subjects to his girlfriend. Strange, why wouldn't you want to talk about your own family? But, when asked who he's fighting for, he says," Shelley, my girlfriend." Tons of women, and some men, actually scream out in protest. Ew, I hate romance.

Kourin steps into the spotlight. She has a light, strapless white dress. The crowd cheers like they did for Atlas. She stays quiet throughout most of the interview. When asked about her family, Kourin just stays silent.

Jared comes on next. He's in a auburn and brown colored suit. I don't know, it makes him look burnt. He and Lyrica discuss his hobbies and what his favorite things to do. Jared talks about his love for animals and his life back home.

Cora skips on the stage. Her light purple dress with the small yellow flowers looks amazing. Things are going great, until Lyrica mentions her birthday. She say," It must have been such a great present when you found out that you would get to come to the Capital." Cora stayed silent for a few seconds, her eyes watering. But, she sucked it up and said,"Yeah, it was."

That sucks.

Caleb comes out smirking. He's in a very plain black suit with blue streaks down the sides. Lyrica and him discuss the Capital and stuff like that. But, when she asks him about why he got in a fight with last years mentor, he went silent. He sneers as he remarks,"Yeah, I did get in a fight. But I'll tell you this, I would've kicked his ass if we were their longer."

You could feel everyone's eyes up to the victors box. The latest victor,Gamble Braxton, stays stone faced. I wonder what's up with them?

After the awkward silence, Tatum arrives in a striking green dress. It's shimmering in the spotlight. Lyrica discusses her life back home. Tatum replies ow her boyfriend helped her through most of it. What's up with these people and their boyfriends. If i ever got a boyfriend, Clair would kill me. Then again, I'm fourteen.

Sean shakily walks out. He's in a deep green and black suit. He's trying to smile and wave, but you can tell that he's nervous. They talk about how things are different here in the Capital. Sean is talking very slowly. However, Lyrica asks him if he knows how his mother's doing. Sean jumps up and replies,"What!? How is she?!"

Lyrica smiles and waves for him to sit down." She's fine. She wants you to keep fighting."

I wonder what's wrong with his mother.

Victoria walks out, dressed in a tight silver dress. She's greeted with a roar from the crowd. She's spent two of her three minutes smiling and waving to her fans. They do talk a little bit about her music.

Bishop walk out as I'm told to get ready. Okay, all eyes are going to be on me. I can do this. I will see Clair again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ronnie Mason D12 male<strong>

Bishop is small. But, I've seen him use a staff or poll, and he's amazing. Plus he has these weird glove things.

Kylie, walks onto the stage. She's pretty cute. Not in a sexual way! Just in a... general observation. Yeah, that's it. She and Lyrica talk about district 9. Lyrica asks if she has any siblings. She says how her big sister is like her mother. That's actually very touching.

Garret walks onto the stage. He keeps his answers very vague. They discuss his family and his goals in the games.

Kelly is up next. She's in deep red dress. Her brown hair flows down the sides of her shoulders. Lyrica asks if she thinks her alliance will do well, which Kelly says yes. I wonder how sometimes, Lyrica asks who they're allied with, but other times, she just knows. Like how did she know about Sean's mother, but not know about Kylie's sister. Strange, wait, I'm on the Capital, so norm.

Sanders comes up, dressed in a gray suit with white cuffs. Lyrica lets him know that his siblings are doing fine, which immediately causes Sanders to freeze. He frantically asks how they know where they are. Lyrica laughs and says,"We always now where you are."

I can feel myself gulp. Do they really? Or is it a bluff?

Piper walks on with a flowing blue dress. She too gives short answers, except when Lyrica asks her about her sister. Piper smiles and says," Carla, I'll be home soon." Why are there so many nice people in the Hunger Games? I don't even know if I want to win. No, I have to do this for my district.

Glenn walks in with a nice white and gold suit. He talks about how his family really means something to him, and that he hopes they'll remember him.

Zarya comes up, dressed in a lavender dress. She talks about how she shouldn't be in here. Whatever, get over it. Sometimes, I wish she wasn't reaped.

I breeze through my interview. I avoid any topics of anything illegal. Luckily, she asks what my plan is. I almost want to say, duh? So I stick with an old district 12 saying. One that was passed on by the late Haymitch Abernathy.

"Stay alive."

Amen.

* * *

><p><strong>Glenn Brooks D11 male<strong>

"You were fine."

I talk with my allies. Ronnie is trying to comfort us. Sean rolls his eyes,"Oh, come on. You're just happy that you stole the show. As soon as you said those words, the crowd erupted."

Jared sneers,"Nah, they erupted because it was over. They lost interest after district 5."

Ronnie looks unsure as he says,"... Right. So, tomorrow, no matter where we are. We have to find each other. Remember, Sean goes in, Jared, you said that you'll cover for him, right?"

Jared sneers again,"Of course. He'll be out of there safe and sound."

I ask Ronnie," What am I doing?"

He nods and replies,"You're going to stick with me. We're going to try to head to any source of water."

We all nod in agreement, but shouting behind us gets our attention.

Gamble Braxton is dressed in a gold suit, but is yelling at Caleb. Well, they're both yelling. But peacekeepers break them up, but Gamble says one last thing.

"Rooftop, in ten minutes."

Weird, I wonder what's up with that.

"Something happened between them, but I don't know what."

Ronnie rolls his eyes at Jared,"Of course you don't know what, or else the whole world would know."

Sean just says,"Come on guys, it's not our business."

But, Jared says," Well, how do they know each other? They're from different districts."

Ronnie exclaims,"Why you asking me? Besides, he could've gotten a transfer. Look at his hair."

Jared fires back,"Oh, please. Just because he's a blonde, that doesn't mean anything. Their are some blondes from 12, even you should know that."

Ronnie prepares to fire back, but Sean steps between them,"Let's call it a day. We could be dead in twelve hours, lets not spend the last days fighting."

Everyone parts ways. I get in the same elevator as Ronnie. We talk a little bit about tomorrow and the assortment of arenas that could show up.

When I get on the the eleventh floor, we wave goodbye. Sean's right, I could be dead tomorrow. Bummer, it's actually really depressing if you think about it. But, I have to do something spectacular. I want to be remembered.

* * *

><p><strong>Gamble Braxton POV<strong>

I wait by the elevator. I shouldn't be doing this, but I feel like I must. I pace back and forth, waiting for the elevator to arrive. The President doesn't want me to get in any more fights, but I'm not making any promises.

_Ding_

He's here. I turn around, and stare at Royce, or Caleb.

He's smirking. He acts casual as he say,"So, is this where you go."

"What do you mean?" I ask. I know he's leading me into a trap.

"You know, where you go when you think of the kill. The kill that ended Angel."

I fire back,"Don't you start with me. What was your original plan? To enter the arena with her? Then she still would've died."

He nods, slightly agreeing with me," I guess."

I continue,"Yeah, so you need to shut your hole and stop blaming me for her."

He rolls his eyes,"Whatever. Just remember, I'm gonna see you again, but as a mentor."

We're face to face, but he's still talking," If I were you, I'd warn Price."

"About what?"

"To get out of my way.

I glare at him, but a thought strikes me. I stare him down, but ask,"By the way, how'd you get a district transfer."

He scoffs,"Do you really think that I'll tell you?"

I raise an eyebrow in question,"No, but it was worth a shot."

He laughs as he walks away,"Fine, I'll tell you." Then he turns around, smiling all the way," Let's just say, the President wanted to know some valuable information about the latest victor."

I can feel my blood begin to boil,"What did you tell her?"

He's smirking, the cruelty is beyond evident. He says," You're seventeen now. But, so is Vegas."

I prepare to fire back, but then he says,"And so is Natalie."

I stare, speechless. So much for trying to keep our relationship a secret. He says,"That's right. No one that's close to a victor stays safe."

Fear overcomes me. But, he's laughing,"So, you won't be safe from your special duties. Have fun."

I look him in the eye one last time. The President said that if I get into another fight with him, there will be consequences. Now, I know what the consequences are. At a time like this, I don't know what to really do.

Shit

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: So, what'd you think? Up next, is the bloodbath! Woohooo! I don't know how it'll go, but oh well.<strong>

**Question time!**

**1. Favorite POV?**

**2. For those of you that read the prequel, did you like the Royce/ Gamble confrontation?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Bloodbath

**Authors Note: Hey, guys. Sorry for the wait. I didn't know how I was going to do this. I first thought that I was going to do multiple POVs, but it was too scrambled. I couldn't get a clear picture. So, I relied on Gamble to narrate the deaths. Oh, remember that I made a poll. So click on my profile to vote! It'll help me with knowing who I'm gonna make my victor. Cuz I'm seriously freaking. I want like ten of them to win. Anyway, let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gamble Braxton POV<strong>

I send Price off. I know this sounds bad, but I like Krystal better. Price is like a slightly worse version of Royce. Well, lately he's been better, but still. While the tributes are being led off to the arena, I follow Iris to the mentoring room.

Once inside, I say talk to some friends. We all have our own screens that specifically watch our tribute. There is one big screen that shows the whole view. I wait in anticipation for the gong.

When they show the arena, the arena goes silent. The arena is... different. There are four cornucopias, with six tributes surrounding each one. Two horns are filled with weapons, while two are filled with supplies. From the cornucopia, you have two choices. The first is to head to a forest. At the edge of the forest is a mountain with a small stream flowing from the base to our location. The second is to head towards a city. At the edge of the city, is a huge body of water.

I don't know what I would choose. But the tributes are getting ready to sprint. Price is in a position to race into the weapons. Several tributes are all ready to sprint away from the fight.

The gong goes off. The first boy in the first weapon section is from seven. Sean is his name. He quickly grabs an ax and multiple knives. He turns to give them to someone, but no one is there. I can hear Zelban cursing. Oh, Sean was supposed to be allied with Jared from 5. But looking at the screen, Jared ran away.

Garret Fisher is able to find a small sword and a backpack. He turn to run, but comes face to face with Ceylin. Ceylin has a long broad sword. He's twirling it, mocking Garret's stance. Garret tries to go on the offensive, but it's no point. Ceylin blocks his attempts with ease. It takes one long slash from Ceylin to cause another screen to go black. My mind is jolted for several seconds as I picture Casper. I can't help but wonder if they were friends.

Several screens go black at that moment. Garret is down.

Krystal is doing well. She's taken hold of a jacket, filled with twenty knives. She hits the girl from 11, Piper, who was just about to stab Edward with a spear, who in turn, scrambles towards the city.

Another screen is down as Kourin uses a metal water bottle to knock out Victoria. They were fighting over a backpack. Once knocked out, Kourin uses a hunting knife to stab Victoria. She runs away with two backpacks.

Obscenities rip through the room as Royce, or Caleb, uses a curved sword to take down his own district partner! What an asshole! Wait, I shouldn't be talking. I killed Angel. And she was my sister.

My thought is interrupted as Cora Cilo goes down. Royce just smirks as he moves closer and closer into the fray. She's still breathing, for now. I hate how some people so young have to go into the Hunger Games.

Another death occurs as Zarya Frey tries to attack Atlas from behind. She tries to disarm him, but he throws her off. He uses a spear to quickly dispatch the young girl. He does it so fast, he almost looks like he regretted it afterwards.

Caleb is in another fight as he duels an ax wielding Tatum. Armed with his curved sword, they circle each other. But, I can see it. He's toying with her. He dances around her big, powerful swipes. He blocks her attacks, waiting for the perfect opening, which he soon finds. Tatum slashes at his head, but she leaves herself open. He slices her back, causing her to scream out. Tatum's allies race around one of the horns. Alexa yells as Tatum gets killed by Royce. Alexa is distraught, so Sanders has to drag her to the city.

Other tributes begin to scatter. Krystal and Astrid head towards the city. Along with them, are the stragglers, Edward, Jared and Ceylin.

Atlas and Bishop go to the forest. The alliance of Sean, Ronnie and Glenn manage to head there as well. Kelly, who lost both of her allies, is hiding in the woods. Kourin is there as well.

Royce, Price and Prism are commanding the Cornucopia. I can barely look at him. It's not that I hope someone dies, I just don't want to see him again. What am I saying?

"Well, you made it this far."

I turn to Ophelia Sark, the District 8 female mentor. I nod, but apologize," Sorry about your tribute."

She waves me off,"Eh, she wasn't going to win. Plus, she was annoying as Hell. I don't know how someone can be so infatuated with themselves."

I nod, but I don't really feel like laughing. Ophelia keeps talking,"That Kourin girl took care of business. Well, I'm not welcomed here since Victoria is dead, so maybe I'll see you at the party."

I wave goodbye to the other mentors and turn back to the screen. The seven cannons boom.

Yeah, made it this far. I'm not a big party fan. The one she's talking about is a party for the victors who don't have a tribute still alive. The screen goes to Royce. He got two kills. He's dangerous. I just know that Price should leave, but I don't think he will. Price is too loyal to Royce. I sigh, I might have to go to the stupid party after all.

* * *

><p><strong> Alexa Graham D3 female<strong>

We walk past the looming skyscrapers. The abandoned city has an eerie feel.

"We should find a place to camp."

I look over at Sanders. We've been silent since we left the bloodbath. Tatum was always bringing up the mood. I wish we could've saved her. But I've seen that guy train and he's good. I don't even know if I worked with Sanders, would we kill him?

"You can choose."

I look around at the buildings,"You mean where we are gonna camp?"

He nods,"Yeah. I don't really care. They all are dangerous anyway."

"Why did you choose the city?"

Sanders contemplates before answering,"First off, we were closer. Second, I just feel more comfortable around buildings. More places to hide for me."

"Who do you think will be in control of the, or multiple cornucopias?" I ask.

He doesn't hesitate, as he's probably all ready thought of that. "It'll be Caleb's group."

I guess that makes sense, but I still want to find out his logic. "How do you figure?"

"The two girls from 1 and 2 left with their supplies. Ceylin is alone. Atlas and Bishop wouldn't have the ability to take it by force."

"I guess so," I reply.

We make our way into a building. The glass windows are broken and there is furniture scattered around the room.

"Better than nothing."

I look around the room again. There is an old television set in the corner. There are some couches to the left. I reply,"I... guess. As long as I'm breathing, it's good."

He rolls his eyes,"I've seen worse. Let's see what we've got."

I take off my blue pack. I didn't grab much compared to Sanders. In my bag, there was rope, a first aid kit and some food. Simple stuff like dried fruit and beef.

Sanders was able to get several knives. One that he has taken a certain liking to its long and wicked looking curve. He also got some bread and an empty water bottle.

"I guess the only two water sources are the stream and the big lake," I remark.

"What stream?"

"Oh, just a stream that went through the forest. It looked like it's from melted snow from the mountain or something."

He has a quizzical look as he asks,"What? Snow from the mountain."

I nod,"Yeah, I remember a class on it. It's... oh, never mind."

He's about to reply, but the left wall lights up with the Capital seal. We exchange confused glances, but I soon figure out that it must be where they show who's died. I guess they're afraid that we won't go outside to look at the sky. I know get to see how many people are left between me and home. Even if they drive me crazy, I really hope that I can get home to my family. In fact, I wonder how Max is doing? I hope that they are rooting for me. Ugh, but not Wendy. I can do without her support.

* * *

><p><strong>Glenn Brooks D11 male<strong>

We almost ran into a problem. We were doing fine, walking along. However, we almost ran straight into Atlas and Bishop. So, we reversed our direction. We literally scrambled over ourselves to escape that area. So, we wait in some trees as the sun begins to set behind the mountain. The branches are really thick, allowing us to tie ourselves in. Sean and Ronnie didn't have any trouble getting this high. Me? I might have fallen, twice. I wonder where Jared is. Sean said that he just ran. So much for the plan.

"Look, the anthem!"

Ronnie points to the sky as the Capital seal forms. The first to show up is Cora.

"Dang, so no one from 1-4 is down," Ronnie says.

Shockingly, the next person down is Tatum. Sean almost falls out of his tree. She scored pretty well. She must have ran into a career.

Victoria Spade is the next face to illuminate the sky. Can't say that I'm glad that she's gone. She's followed by Garret. I fell bad. We almost invited him to our alliance.

My mind goes blank as Piper appears. I think I'm gonna be sick. Piper was quiet, but so nice. She was strong, who killed her? I hope her sister is okay. Everyone back at in the district sorta respected Piper. She dedicated her life to help her sister. But, the Capital took her away.

Apparently, we all lost our district partners. Zarya shows up, but Ronnie stays unfazed. Sean even asks,"Aren't you even a little sad?"

Ronnie pauses, but says,"Not really. She was kinda a bitch."

Oh, is all I can say. So, seventeen more people to go. I... I don't even know if I wanna be the victor. That'd mean that Sean's mother would die. Ronnie can't get back to his family. Do I really deserve to win? Do I want to? My family would be fine without me. I just hope that they won't forget me.

* * *

><p><strong>Eulogies:<strong> So I've decided to do some eulogies, as I loved almost all of my tributes. These were tributes that I've saved up. I almost submitted several of these characters to SYOT's.

Cora Cilo: You just had to get reaped on your birthday. I'm really sorry, but the Capitol doesn't care. TBH, you were supposed to die in the bloodbath. Throwing in your killer as Royce just made it perfect.

Tatum Rise: Originally, you were gonna make it to the top ten, but I came up with a different story line. Like I mentioned before, I have like ten different ways that this could go. SO, you had to die. I'm sorry, but I really did love you.

Victoria Spade: Ummm... just hated you. I almost made you to fall off your plate.

Garret Fisher: You weren't a huge character. I originally planned for you to go further, but you were kinda boring.

Piper McKenzie: Once again, a tribute that I loved. You really cared for your sister, but it was your time.

Zarya Frey:Well... what Ronnie said.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: So, let me know what you think. Personally, I don't know if the bloodbath is very good. Like I said before, it went through different phases. Let me know what you think in the review!<strong>

**1. What do I need to do better or work on?**

**2. Who are you glad that's gone?**

**3. Who is your favorite?**

**4. Fun question! When are you seeing Mockingjay? I wanted to see it tonight, but my parents made me do stupid school work. I mean, come on. The movie is more important than my life education.**

**Talk to you guys later!**


	22. Chapter 22: Day 2

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been pretty busy. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kylie Blair D9 female<strong>

I yawn. I love mornings. It shows that there's a new day, waiting to be conquered. I wonder if Claire made... oh. I forgot where I was for a second.

I look over the arena. From the top of a building, the arena is pretty. The sunrise is reflecting off of the sky. I wonder if it's a real sky. I know the Capitol can do almost anything, so I wouldn't put an artificial sky past them.

Last night, I tried to climb as high as I could. After seeing that both Cora and Garret are dead, I panicked. The only person that I know won't kill me is Kelly. That's reassuring.

Movement to my left causes me to duck. Astrid and Krystal turn the corner. They both have knives drawn. They're probably looking for some tributes. Hopefully, they don't find me. If worse comes to worse, I can try to jump to the next building. I peer over the edge of the building. Great, the fall is only like life ending.

I turn around to grab my one backpack. I really need some sponsors. There are a few ways someone gets popular. One, they're like seven freaking feet tall. Two, great training score. Three, attractive. I'm a no go on all three. It's not that I'm bad looking, it's just that I'm kinda young for the sexy roll. If I was truly desperate, I'd try to make a boyfriend. Ew, I think I'd rather jump off the building.

I hear a rustling from the floor below me. I can feel myself start to breathe harder. Okay, don't panic. As the door to the roof is jiggling. I moved a futon in front of it, but I don't think it'll hold. I look over to the next rooftop. It's not too far away, right? I look over to the door. The futon is about to give away. I guess it's now or never. Throwing my bag to my target, I see that it safely lands. I prepare myself and I run as fast as I can. I jump with my eyes closed, not daring to look down.

I can feel myself begin to fall. I can feel my life begin to flash before my eyes. Luckily, my feet land. I hear the door slam open as I roll to the ground. On my previous rooftop, I can hear someone swearing. It's a guy. From the sound, he's by myself. I rack my brain for a suspect. It's probably Ceylin from two. Gosh, why do I keep finding into careers. Once I know he's left, I release my breath. That was close. Too close.

I grab my bag. I actually landed with plenty of space. Maybe I'll do this for know on. Hmmm... a building hopper. I like that. I peer over the edge again. As long as I don't look down, I'll be fine.

I start walking but I'm immediately confronted by another tribute.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Ryder D3 male<strong>

I stare at the girl in front of me. Was she a district 10 or 9? I don't remember. My brain is fried. I fell so... normal. Ugh, y teachers would be so mad at me right now. But we just stare at each other in silence, waiting for the latter to make a move. She then speaks," Listen, we both don't want to kill each other, so you wanna be allies?"

I think about it, before agreeing," Sure."

She nods, but then says," Great, but we have to move."

I hesitate, but answer," Why?"

She looks around," Ceylin is really close to our location."

I shrug, sorta relieved. I thought something bad was happening.

She forcefully says," Why are you relieved. A freaking career is coming!"

I shake as I say,"Oh, I thought Ceylin was that kid from 5."

She hits her forehead in frustration,"No! I thought you were supposed to be smart."

I can feel myself sigh as I reply,"The arena has been messing with my brain. I can only think about like survival stuff. I had to write on the ground what 54 multiplied by 17 squared was."

She rolls her eyes and mutters," District 3's. This is what I'm stuck with."

"Hey... whatever your name is, I'm not something to get stuck with," I say.

She looks at me, smiling kinda," Oh, did I say that out loud."

I nod," Yeah, you did."

She laughs," Oops, my bad. By the way, the names Kylie." But then her eyes dart around. She grabs my hand and starts running.

I'm frantically getting pulled by her. She's running towards the edge. I exclaim, hoping she's not considering jumping," What are you doing?"

She takes off her bag and throws it to the adjacent rooftop. Kylie then says," We're jumping."

"What! No fizzle."

She stops, clearly confused," What!? Did you just say.. oh, never mind."

I hear her mutter something about weird again, but she then lets go of my hand. Kylie backs up and says,"Just follow my lead."

She sprints and jumps to the next building. She actually lands with plenty of room. I don't know if she's just great at jumping or maybe the distance is just an optical illusion. She's frantically waving for me to jump. Here goes nothing.

I sprint and jump with all of the force I can muster. I realize that I'm barely gonna make it. My feet touch the edge, but I begin to fall backwards. Kylie grabs my shirt and pulls me on balance. Suddenly, my shoulder is sliced in pain. I fall to the ground while Kylie screams. The clatter of a knife soon follows.

I'm on the ground, but Kylie is frantically pulling out a first aid kit. It's too bad I did't get anything from the cornucopia.

She says,"It's not too deep, but stand up."

I manage too mutter,"Who's there?"

She hisses in anger,"Jared."

I turn and see him from the other rooftop, breathing, and almost snickering. Kylie picks up the knife that he threw and says,"Why don't you throw that one too? You only have one left. Besides, I can take you by myself."

He sneers as he says,"Oooh, I'm so scared of a fourteen year old girl.

She snaps back," Wanna try? It's two on one."

He's stunned by her ferocity. Actually, I am too. Jared hesitates but says,"I.. I gotta go find a real challenge."

Kylie glares him down the whole time while he runs down a set of stairs. I'm impressed, so I have to ask," Did you really want to fight him?"

She drops the glare, laughs, and says," Nah, but I knew he was gonna run."

"How?" I ask.

Kylie laughs and says,"Just the way he acted in training. He's a total douchebag. We probably could've taken him though."

I nod, but I don't think we is the answer. I'm not to great at the hand to hand stuff. Kylie though, she showed a whole new side to me.

"Hey, look."

We look into the sky to see a small parachute floating towards us. It drops at Kylie's feet. A big 9 is on the cover, so she opens it. She hands me a bottle of water and says,"Thirsty?"

I thank her as I drink. She also got another knife. I'm surprised that she got a gift. She didn't even have to kill anyone. Maybe that's why. She showed that she was willing to. That's something that maybe I'll have to work on.

* * *

><p><strong>Bishop Gillian D8 male<strong>

"You okay dude?"

I look over at my ally, but he's still walking through the forest silently. He's been taking the death of the girl from 12 pretty seriously. I saw what happened though, and she attacked him.

I try to console him," Relax. You did what you had to."

Atlas sighs," I guess. It's...it's just that I did exactly what I didn't want to do."

"Sorry?" I question.

His voice gets heavy as he says," I didn't want to volunteer."

"Really? Isn't that why careers train?"

Atlas shakes his head,"No, this is what my parents wanted. I.. I was supposed to get married."

I stare at him, trying to see if he's serious. Married? That's what I hate about career districts. The rest of us are trying to survive another day, and they're focused on getting married. Go figure. But I didn't want to be too rude, so I reply," I all ready knew you had a fiancee."

He looks shocked as he says," How'd you know? I never told you."

I try to play it cool as I reply,"Well... you kinda, sorta might talk in your sleep."

Atlas is silent for a second before replying,"Oh, how much did I say?"

I pause to think," Well, first I think you were swimming, or maybe it was a picnic. Let's put it this way, she seems nice."

He smiles,"Yeah, she's great. She's one of the only people that I can be myself."

I nod. I figured that I shouldn't tell him that he was making out with the air. I didn't really care about the whole girlfriend thing, but whatevs. I guess getting a little mushy isn't a bad thing.

"You know what Bishop?"

I don't know what he's gonna say, but I reply," Know what?"

He's not really looking at me. Atlas is lost in his... I don't even know. He just keeps talking,"There aren't very many people I can just talk to, but you're one of them."

It takes me a moment to realize that I should reply.

"Uh.. thanks," I awkwardly reply. I feel like I should say something nice as well, so I say,"You aren't half bad for a career either."

He smiles," Thanks. That actually means a lot to me."

Ugh, is this where we sing "Kum Ba Yah"?

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly McColl D10 female<strong>

Waiting. That's all I've been doing. Well, what else can I do? I'm in a great position near the stream. I'm hidden under some bushes, away from view. It's actually very boring. All Iv'e been doing is waiting. I need some excitement.

_Snap_

I flinch at the sound. Someone is close by. Okay, I take it back, give me boredom again!

Kourin steps into my view. She's carrying two backpacks and a knife. She hasn't spotted me yet. I hold my breath as she stops in front of me. Kourin bends down to wash her water bottle, which is slightly covered in blood.

She's scrubbing it in the water for a while, but is getting frustrated. Angered by the dry blood, she tosses it behind her head. It flies through the air, actually hitting me in the back.

I involuntarily release my breath. Kourin sharply turns around. Her eyes scan the edge of the forest. I swear she sees me, but instead, gets up and walks away.

I release my breath again. My heart is racing right out of my chest. That was too close. I really need to be careful with what I wish for.

* * *

><p><strong>Prism Bermuda D4 female<strong>

Caleb thinks he's _so_ cool. So what. He has two kills. It's not a big deal. I could do that right now if I wanted. Price isn't helping me either. He's actually been unusually silent. Ugh, this is what I get for sticking with boys. Maybe I should have gone with Krystal and Astrid. Then again, they were pretty rude.

"Snap out if it."

I sit up from my crate and look over at my allies. Caleb is snapping at Price again. I don't know why, but Price has been unusually silent since the games started.

Price is still just silent. However, this just pisses off Caleb more.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

Without an answer, Caleb says,"Fine, watch the stuff."

"Hey, Prism."

I just mutter,"What?"

Caleb is holding a curved sword. He's grinning as he says," Feel like hunting some tributes?"

Bought time. I turn around and grab two spears that I've been sharpening for a while," Let's go."

I'm behind him as he enters the forest. One thought slips through my mind. If there was a time to kill Caleb, it would be when he least expects it. As long as I play this right, I'll have my kill soon, very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Did you like it? This chapter was just to show where the tributes are. So, question time!<strong>

**1. Favorite POV?**

**2. Favorite tributes?**

**3. Suggestions?**

**So, peace out! **


	23. Chapter 23: Day 3

**Authors Note: Hey everybody! Sorry, I know it's been a while. Anyway, let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Krystal Corodoy D1 female<strong>

We scope the buildings again, but we still can't find anyone. I'm getting frustrated, but Astrid keeps on trying to calm me down.

"We'll find someone soon."

"We better. Or else I'm gonna just walk straight into the career camp."

She rolls her eyes," Sure, that's smart."

"We could take them," I retort. " Prism isn't a threat and we can take out Price and Royce."

She looks confused as she asks,"Royce?"

I roll my eyes,"Oh, yeah. Caleb."

She nods as she understands," Oh, got it. Yeah, we could, but it's still risky."

I shrug," What's the point of having a life that doesn't take risks?"

"Um... well, you wouldn't die, that's a start."

I glare at Astrid,"Oh, shut up. We both took risks when we volunteered."

Her face falls down as she says," Yeah, some risks don't always work out."

Ugh, she always does that. I try to be polite as I say," Can you please stop referring to your brother like every ten minutes?"

Astrid touches her heart," But he will always be on my mind."

I don't try to be rude, but it just happens. Without considering the effect, I remark," You know, for a career, you're pretty soft."

She breaks out of her state of remorse, she fires back," I'm not soft, I just love someone."

Unaware of the fact that I pissed her off, I apologize," Sorry, it wasn't my place to say that."

Her face relaxes, but immediately goes hard again. She glares and says," Well, if it isn't the cold blood murderer. What the hell do you want?"

I raise my hands,"Yo, chill out."

She cuts me off," I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to him."

I turn around and look slightly upward. Standing on some old crates is Astrid's district partner. Ceylin Kaiser has appeared.

He only has a circular shield. It is fairly big and has a lion on the cover.

Ceylin opens his arms," Astrid, how nice to see you again."

Her face stays like stone as she replies," Nice to see you to."

He acts offended," Oh, cold reception."

Astrid acts casual as she says," Well, I would've preferred to see Levi, but you took care of that."

He stiffens. As for me, I'm clearly confused. I have no idea what they're talking about, so I just stay silent.

Ceylin jumps off the crates," You were there."

"Of course I was there," snorts Astrid.

All of a sudden, he starts sprinting towards us. Shit! I draw my knives and throw one at his head. It slices through the air, perfect. However, he effortlessly blocks it with his shield. Astrid takes two knives and meets his attack. She runs past me. What is she thinking!? I run after her, knowing that the blood is about to flow.

* * *

><p><strong>Caleb Vale D6 male<strong>

I stroll through the arena's forest. Prism is behind me, her two spears in hand. I know what she's planning, but it won't work. There's no way she can beat me. I plan to get rid of her soon, but I really don't know what to do with Price. He's been different. He won't answer me, always sulking around. Maybe Gamble got to him somehow. Damn it! Gamble probably did. I don't know what he said, but he made Price defiant to my word. I'll have to get rid of Price too. As much as I hate to admit it, he's the one person that I would hate to have to kill. He's also the only person that I'd be fine if they killed me.

"When do you think we'll find someone?"

I don't turn around as I say,"If I knew, I would tell you."

She grunts, clearly annoyed by my comment," You know what I meant."

I shrug,"Maybe you should be more specific."

She's so easy to piss off. Prism is about to reply, but I beat her to it. Three figures come into view.

"There!" I sharply whisper. However, Prism get's too excited and she yells,"Finally!"

Idiot!

She has alerted our prey. The boys from 7,11 and 12 are sitting around talking, but they hear Prism. Immediately, they run. The boy from 12 goes one way, while the two tributes go the other. I yell at Prism to get the two, while I race after the coal district rat.

We split up. I run with my cresent shaped blade in hand. District 12 is sprinting, not daring to look me in the eye. I can feel myself grinning as I pursue my prey. He makes a sharp left, which I swiftly follow. He's fast, really fast. I don't normally admit this, but I think I'm gonna lose him. He makes another sharp left, but when I turn, he's no longer there. I spin around, trying to figure out where he went.

I yell out, trying to get him to reveal his location," Come out 12. Fight like a man."

Unfortunately, he doesn't reply. That's smart because he knows that if he replies, it'll give away his location.

"Where are you?"

I keep looking. Finally, I see him. Too bad it's when he drops from a tree, about fifty feet away. I stop running, knowing that there's no point. Instead, I turn back to the cornucopia. When I come into view, I see him. He's sitting on a box, unarmed. What is he doing? He shouldn't keep his guard down. I take a deep breath. Hopefully this goes well.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Price doesn't get up. He just sits there, silently.

Ugh, enough of the silent treatment.

I hit him on the side if the head," Wake up!"

Price's eyes dart up. He stands," Why? So you can tell me what to do again? So I can be another pawn?"

I shake my head,"What are you talking about?"

"I know what your plan is. I'm just here to help you win. You wouldn't even care if I died on the first fucking day," he yells.

Confused by his outburst, I ask," Who the hell put this idea into your head? Gamble?"

"My whole life, I've been doing what you say. I'm tired of it. I'm winning this so I can get home to my sister!"

He turns around and grabs a curved sword. He starts walking away. I can't believe that he's doing this!

I yell at him,"You leave now, I won't hesitate to kill you later!"

Price sharply turns around and does the unexpected. He throws a knife. I swiftly dodge, but the message is clear.

Fine, no more nice guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sean Morgan D7 male<strong>

I run, trying to stay next to Glenn. If I wanted to, I could probably sprint and leave Glenn for the girl from 4. I immediately reject the idea. I can't do that to Glenn. We keep running, with the career in tow. I'm leading and stumble as the dirt changes to stone. There is only about twenty feet of stone, built like a cliff. I swear under my breath, realizing that we're going to have to fight her. Stupid dead ends.

I turn around, ax ready for combat. Glenn only has a knife, but is trying to be bold. Personally, I think I'm shaking. Prism comes into view, two spears in hand.

"Hey, Sean."

I reply, while keeping my eyes on the sneering career.

Glenn speaks again,"If I don't make it, remember me."

I hesitate in fear,"Don't talk like that. We can take her."

She spins her long weapons, taunting my stance.

"I'm not some tree that your about to cut down."

I try to come up with a comeback,"That depends on how you look at it."

Prism stops mid-stride,"Someone's confident."

Without letting me reply, she throws her first spear.

I push Glenn out of the way, and we fall to the ground. Please, Mom, if you're gone, help me. Somehow.

I realize that we might not make it. I turn to Glenn,"I'll cover for you. Go find Ronnie."

He nods, and runs to the left. To distract her, I charge Prism.

I swing my ax down on her, but she blocks it with her spear. She pushes me off, throwing me to the ground. I get up, but she kicks me again. I roll near the cliff. The ax rolls out of my hand. I reach to grab it, but she steps on my hand. I scream in pain, but she's smiling. Prism then says,"Finally, I'll get to kill."

I struggle, but she keeps talking," This will show my parents that I am about to do something that Shelley has never done. Killed in the Hunger Games!"

She's gone bonkers! I reach up with my other hand, but she bats it away. She raises her spear to stab me in the stomach. Sorry, Mom. But hey, the third day isn't so bad. Made it past the bloodbath. Maybe I'll see you soon. I close my eyes and wait for the end.

"Remember me!"

Prism darts her eyes upwards, and is soon knocked off of me. Her spear clutters to the ground. I get up, even though my wrist and stomach are screaming in pain. To my horror, Glenn is trying to fight an unarmed Prism. He takes a few swipes with his knife, but it doesn't work. She knocks it away, sending past the cliff. She laughs,"That was pathetic. You should've ran when you had the chance. Someone like you can't take out a career."

Hesitantly, he says," Oh, yeah. Watch me."

Then, before my very eyes, I watch Glenn ram into the midsection if the career from 4. I scream out in vain as I watch Glenn force both of them off the side of the cliff. Ten seconds later, I'm in the same position, scared. What just happened?

_Boom. Boom._

* * *

><p><strong>Kourin Tyler D5 female<strong>

I try to keep a calm demeanor, but I don't know if it's working. Sure, I've gotten some sponsors, but I don't really know why. I guess it's because I killed Victoria. I didn't really want to, it just... happened. Just caught up in the moment I guess. Don't get me wrong, I love to hurt people who are beyond annoying, but killing was never really what I had planned. I mean, the girl was a bitch. That's why I didn't want to kill the twelve year old. She's so innocent, like the kids at the community home. Mrs. Lara used to always say how sending a kid in at twelve is just unfair. I can live with killing overconfident pop stars, but not twelve years olds.

Should I even be fine with killing eighteen year olds?

I shake my head in disgust. I should just try to focus on getting out of the stupid arena. I'm all ready sick of this place. I feel like I've been walking in circles. I just want to scream, but Sodis told me to keep a calm demeanor. I would tell him to fuck off, but I don't think that's a good idea. After all, my life is in his hands. I need to stop walking, or else I'm bound to run into a tribute. If I don't want to lose sponsors, then I'd have to kill them. I'm sure that I can live with killing like a career. I don't think I want to kill the alliance of the boys from 7, 11 and 12. Now, Jared, he's a different story. I wouldn't mind pummeling that jerk into oblivion. Literally, that guy gives me the creeps.

Woah!

I find myself at the edge of the forest. Okay, so the running in circles was an exaggeration. I guess the forest had to end at some point. I'm just glad they didn't have a force field. Someone in the third quarter quell hit one. Well, there's no point in staying here.

I head back to the forest, away from the cliff. I enter the tree line again, but hear voices. I crouch down, but three people race past me. I lay in my spot as I watch the girl from 4 fight the boy from 7. The boy from 11 runs away. He actually came really close to me. But, he just stops. I stay silent as he talks to himself.

"Mom and Dad, thanks for everything. Now, my siblings. Cody... well. You were an asshole. But, you really helped lighten my mood, helped me relax. Rachel, you will grow up to be beautiful and strong willed just as you are now. Finally, Ava. You were bossy at times, but that helped keep me in line."

Gosh, what is this guy doing?

Grunts in to my left distract me. The career and the guy from 7 are fighting, but Prism has the upper hand. However, district 11 sprints past me and charges in. He knocks the girl from 4 away from his ally. What happens next leaves me speechless. The boy from 11 gives his life in order to take out the career.

_Boom. Boom._

I can't believe what I just saw. Why would he do that? Did he already give up? Apparently the boy from 7 is asking the same thing as he lays there, curled up in a ball. He's shaking. This would be an easy kill, but should I do it?

The sound of an incoming parachute gets my attention. The silver case floats to my feet. I open it up and find a knife. I immediately comprehend what Sodis is trying to say. But, I just can't. I look over to the boy from 7 again. He's so helpless. I know what I'm going to do. I get up, knowing that there is a camera near by. I say out loud,"I won't kill like a coward."

It worked for one victor, maybe it'll work for me.

_Boom._

I wonder who that was.

"Ronnie!"

The boy from 7 is up and running. He blindly runs into the forest, calling for his final ally. I wonder who that last cannon was for.

* * *

><p><strong>Eulogies:<strong>

Prism Bermuda: I always planned for you to get taken out by a younger tribute. You were okay, but I never totally liked you.

Glenn Brooks: *sobs slightly* I'm so sorry. You were awesome. I really loved you. You just wanted to be remembered, so I think this worked. You were able to take out a career. If there will ever be another resurrection SYOT, I would try to enter it. I give you the three finger salute. May you rest in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: So, we saw some people die today. Anyway, let me know what you think.<strong>

**1. Favorite POV?**

**2. Should Kourin have killed Sean?**

**3. Any suggestions?**


	24. Chapter 24: Day 3 part 2

**Authors Note: I deeply apologize for the wait. My parents still haven't let me watch Mockingjay, so I was uninspired for a few days. Plus, I've been catching up on arrow. Do any of you guys watch it? IT IS THE BOMB! Literally, I died last Wednesday. However, I'm revived with a continuation of Day 3. I was kinda at a writer's block with this one. I tried multiple POV's and different wording, but it just didn't feel right. So, let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sanders Lorne D10 male<strong>

We wait in a building. It's been pretty boring since the bloodbath. I guess that's a good thing. However, we are running low on water. We should move soon, but Alexa isn't very motivated. She's been silent since Tatum died. They were pretty close. I was just the extra guy. I look over at my ally again. She's picking at a cracker, but her face is blank. I wish I could say something. Maybe I should feel worse about Tatum, but I don't. People are going to die if I'm going to make it back home, even Alexa. Gosh, as much as it pains me to say it, Kelly needs to die to. But she's only twelve. No, I need to focus on the task at hand. I need to get back. For Laura, Timothy and Henri. I wonder if they're doing okay. I hope that they are making smart decisions. Well, I hope Henri is making smart decisions. He has to help Laura and Timothy.

The sound of Alexa stirring gets my attention. However, she isn't stirring because of me. Outside our building, three tributes race past. Ceylin Kaiser is in the front, followed by the alliance of Astrid and Krystal. Seeing them has brought a thought to my mind.

"I guess we should move."

Alexa is still staring out the window even though the careers are no longer there.

"Alexa? The gamemakers might be getting anxious."

She sighs before grabbing her bag," Fine, let's go."

I grab my stuff and peek out the door. No one is there, which is a good thing. I try to silently walk out, but the sound of two cannons distracts me. I exchange worried glances with Alexa. Her eyes show mixed emotions. Who died? Actually, I'm more intrigued if it was by the hands of a tribute or by the orders of the gamemakers. Because that could mean that they are all ready releasing mutts.

" So, where do you want to go?"

I stop and think before answering," Well, I guess we should keep moving."

I don't look at her, but I know what she's doing. She's rolling her eyes, which quite frankly, I would to. I know that my mentor said to keep moving, but I don't know where.

Alexa walks past me. I ask," Where are you going?"

She doesn't turn as she answers," The careers ran that way, so I'm going the opposite direction."

I call out as I start to follow," Don't you think that they could be running from something?"

"I guess we'll find out," says Alexa.

Oh, well. I guess it's better than when she's silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Price Herold D1 male<strong>

I know throwing the knife was stupid, but I wanted him to keep his distance. The one thing I'm better at than Royce is running. That's never been his strong suit.

"Price!"

I decide to keep walking towards the forest. But, his anger is showing in his voice. I just need to stay away. I know for fact that I can't beat him. In fact, I don't know who can. Maybe Ceylin or Atlas, but that's a big maybe. Krystal might be able to knock him off from a long distance.

"If I see you again, I will not hesitate to kill you!"

I'm at the edge if the cornucopia. I turn and make eye contact. He's like thirty feet away, but our eyes lock.

I nod, making sure to let him know that I won't hesitate either.

But I will. That's why I need to find someone else. Because anyone can lose if they are outnumbered. I need to get Krystal and Astrid, but I don't think Krystal would give me the time of day. I did poss her off when we were at the training center. Well, I did it, a lot.

Hmmm... I guess I can try to find Ceylin, but he's too arrogant. He probably thinks that he can win on his own anyway.

That Kourin girl is too much of a loner and Sanders and Alexa are somewhere in the city. I can't reach that side without having to cross the cornucopia again.

Atlas and his ally are always an option as well. They seemed like sensible enough people. Looks like I have to make some friends. My sister always wanted me to get better at this, so now's my chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Ceylin Kaiser D2 male <strong>

I sprint past another corner. I don't dare to turn around. I can hear their steps. Fuck! Astrid knows. What's worst, she said it out loud. Now everyone knows. Great, now I'll be forever shunned by my district. I guess I have to take care of her myself. Unlike my family members, I don't really care about honor and that shit. I don't care if I kill my district partner. In fact, I'm going to make sure that I do. Suddenly, I can hear Krystal yelling.

"Astrid! Wait!"

But, I keep on running. The steps of my pursuers have dwindled down to one. As I turn a corner again, I can see that Astrid is the only one that is following me. This is my chance. I turn around, shield in hand. What Astrid doesn't know is that I also have a small blade hidden in my shield. Astrid stops, about ten feet away. She's panting, but so am I. We probably ran like half a mile. I slowly walk towards my opponent, who has both knives drawn.

I decide to get her pissed," Where's your ally?"

She stays silent, but I decide to keep talking," Probably abandoned you. We both know that you can't beat me."

Astrid grips her knives. She's still breathing hard, but then she speaks," It doesn't matter. It's just me and you now."

I pretend to look shocked," Is that supposed to intimidate me?"

She glares at me again," No, but now I can ask you something."

I stay silent, because I know what's coming next.

"You just had to do it, didn't you?"

I roll my eyes," You know what the answer is, so why ask?"

She sighs," I guess I'm just hoping for a different answer."

"I had to do it."

Her eyes flare with rage," No! You didn't! Levi hadn't done anything wrong."

I shake my head," Yeah, he got in my way. You wouldn't understand. I am a Kaiser. I'm supposed to be perfect. Killing Levi was just an obstacle. "

Astrid grins," I knew I'd get you to say it."

I bristle in anger," Oh yeah, well pissing me off won't help you. Besides, it didn't help... you brother."

Her face goes cold as she starts to walk towards me. However, I don't waste any time. I start sprinting, shield raised.

Our weapons collide. She takes big graceful swipes which I just reflect. She grunts with every swing, but I can tell that she's getting tired. We keep moving, she's on offense, I'm on defense. When I feel her blows start to slow, I make my move. I push her backwards and throw my shield. The sharp edge slices her left abdomen. She falls backwards. I snicker, knowing that the battle is all ready over.

Well, nine down.

I'm too preoccupied with my thoughts that I notice the makeshift wire too late. I step onto the copper wire, and am instantly crushed.

I can feel the rocks and other materials crushing my body. I try to move, but there is too much weight on my back.

"Woah, it worked."

"Why are you so shocked? You built it yourself."

"I know, but still. We caught a career."

"Well, do you want to do it, or should I?"

"Do what?"

"Um.. duh? We have to kill him."

"What?! We can't kill him!"

"Then what was the point of setting the trap."

"... Good point."

"Ugh, Edward. You are so... district 3."

* * *

><p><strong>Jared Alonze D5 male<strong>

I look down to the action on the other side of the street. the girl from 2, Astrid, is laying on her side, wounded. Ceylin, also from 2, is trapped under some rubble and rocks. I bet his back is broken, but I can't really tell. Only his head and shoulders are showing. I can't believe that the trap worked. Edward and Kylie actually pulled it off. I know, I've been following them. But, they prove interesting prey. There's something about that Kylie that is just so... ravishing.

The way she's bold, strong willed and young. The way she's scolding her ally right now is sexy.

She's pointing at Ceylin now.

Edward looks a little lost, not sure what she's trying to say. When he finally realizes what she's talking about, he backs away and hands her the knife. She rolls her eyes and tells him to keep watch. Hmm... Maybe I should go in for a closer look.

I tiptoe down the rusty stairwell and walk out into the street. Before anyone can see me, I duck behind an abandoned pile of trash. I peek around the corner, trying to listen to what they're saying.

"Please, stop. You can't do this!"

"Um.. you aren't in a position to give orders, no offense. You are buried under a pile of collapsed... rock.

"But I am a Kaiser! I don't deserve to get killed by someone like you!"

She holds the knife in her hand," You know, I felt bad for you for like five seconds. But honestly, do you think that I care who your family is? I have a sister that I need to get back home to. So, sorry."

Kylie raises her knife and brings it down on his neck. She closed her eyes as she slices the edge of his neck.

_Boom._

Woah, I can't believe she just did that. Apparently, neither does she.

"Kylie. I think we should leave."

Edward is hesitantly approaching Kylie. Ceylin is no more. He's still buried, but the slice along his neck shows that he will not emerge alive.

"We have to move out so they can collect his body."

Kylie nods, but points to Astrid," What should we do about her?"

Edward thinks about it for a while before saying," Well, I don't-"

"Astrid!"

Edward and Kylie brake into a sprint at the sound of the voice.

Krystal from 1 comes into view. She runs up to Astrid, panting and talking incoherently.

"I'm so sorry. I fell behind and then I lost you."

Krystal lets Astrid lean on her as they move out of the area. Actually, I should move out of the area as well. Besides, it's getting darker. I guess I'll get to see who died today.

* * *

><p><strong>Atlas Floyd D3 male<strong>

Three cannons. That's how many kids are gone. At least I didn't take any part in it. I still can't believe I killed the girl from 12. She was too young. I did the one thing that I've been avoiding for the last six years. I'm sure my parents are thrilled. I wonder if Shelley is disappointed. Or, maybe she will overlook it for the fact that I'm doing it for us.

"Hey. I looked around, but there's no one near us."

I nod," Cool. I barely noticed that you left."

He rolls his eyes," Yeah, no problem. You were probaly thinking about your girlfriend again."

I can feel the smile from on my face," Yeah, I would do anything to be with her now."

"Why do you guys do it? Volunteer I mean."

"What?" I reply.

Bishop sighs," You know, why do careers volunteer?"

I shrug," I never really understood why. But, a career volunteering isn't all that bad."

He snorts as he replies," Really? Careers volunteer so they can kill other kids."

"Yeah, but when they volunteer, they save someone else's life," I point out.

He's about to reply when the anthem begins to play. From my spot under a tree, I can't get a good view. I move away from the cover of the tree and exchange glances with Bishop.

I suck in a breath when I see Ceylin Kaiser. That's a huge shocker. I can't believe it! Heist have run into Caleb. That guy from 6 is no joke. I don't even know if I can't beat him.

"Shit, who do you think did that?"

I'm about to reply when another career appears. Prism lights up the sky. I can't say that I'm disappointed. She was kinda annoying. But still, she's a tough opponent.

Glenn Brooks shows up next. Oh, is all I can say. I feel bad. He seemed like a good kid.

"Hello."

Bishop and I spin around, prepared to fight. Price from district 1 has found our little camp. But, he throws his sword on the ground. He raises his hands in defense and says," I want to make a negotiation."

Bishop rolls his eyes," What do you want, _career_?"

I never truly realized how much Bishop hates careers. He said that last word like venom, rolling off his tongue.

He sighs," I need your help with a job that I can't do myself."

I decide to speak, partly because I don't want Bishop to puss him off.

"Ok, what is it?"

He sighs," I need help in taking out the biggest threat to the games. Caleb Vale."

Hmmm... now this is a deal I can't work with.

* * *

><p><strong>Caleb Vale D6 male<strong>

With the death of Prism, I'm left without allies. How unfortunate, for them. Once Price stormed into the forest, I realized something. You have to cross the cornucopia to travel from the city to the forest. In other words, if the forest became... uninhabitable, the prey would leave.

I pop open another crate and find what I've been seeking. Some gasoline and matches, every year. Angel, this one's for you. It's time for some deforestation.

* * *

><p><strong>Eulogies<strong>:

Ceylin Kaiser: So... I don't even know. At one point, you were supposed to get to the top four, but I changed my mind. I'm altering my plan slightly, and you had no place in it. Besides, you were too arrogant. Your over confidence led to your downfall. Edward and Kylie outsmarted you. But still, rest in peace.

Kill list:

Krystal Corodoy D1 female: Piper McKenzie D11

Ceylin Kaiser D2 male: Garret Fisher D9

Atlas Floyd D4 male: Zarya Frey D12

Kourin Tyler D5 female: Victoria Spade D8

Caleb(Royce) Vale: Cora Cilo D6, Tatum Rise D7

Kylie Blair D9 female: Ceylin Kaiser D2

Glenn Brooks D11 male: Prism Hudson D4, himself

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**So, lots of things in motion. Anyway, did this chapter feel rushed. I felt like it was. I think I had too many thoughts going on at the same time. But, let me know in the review. Now, question time!**

**1. Hehe... favorite POV?**

**2. Anyone you might wanna see more? Like suggested POV's? I know that Price and Caleb had very short POV's, but there will be more. **

**3. Suggestions/ Advice?**

**4. fun question! I'm not a big shipper(I barely know what it means), but who's your favorite? I just liked Finnick and Annie. No offense, I didn't really care what happened to the whole weird love triangle.**

**You know, I was thinking. I know I shouldn't get ahead of myself, but after this, I might do an SYOT. I'll probably try to skip a few years so I'm not going to be biased against whoever wins this year. Anyway, I think that's about it. Talk to you guys later**


	25. Chapter 25: Day 4

**Author's Note: Yeah, I'm back! Sorry for the delay. I've been super busy. Plus I got sick for a couple of days. So I've decided to throw in the Head Gamemaker just to spice things up. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Head Gamemaker, Xendall Samia POV<strong>

I don't know what the President wants, but it's very rarely a good thing.

I follow the peacekeepers to the door of the Presidents office.

Versonia Snow waves her hand, but doesn't bother to rise from her chair. "Ah, Xendall. How nice to see you again."

I have to stay on guard. There are always ulterior motives in politics. I know for a fact that this one is no exception. Her Grandfather was a ruthless president. Versonia then decided to run once he passed. She won when several of her opponents "disappeared".

I bow slightly," Hello Mrs. President. You wanted to see me?"

She then says," Yes. I've been watching this years games. Very interesting group. I was wondering however if we could spice it up a bit."

I raise unconsciously raise on of my left eyebrows," How so?"

She grabs on of her pencils off the desk," Oh, I don't know. I would love to see a tribute... snap."

The remains of the pencil are then thrown at the avox. The young red headed girl flinches.

Versonia Snow smiles," Like this. Guards!"

Two peacekeepers race in. She points at the avox," Take her to the Chamber!"

The avox's eyes widen in fear as the two gigantic men grab her by the arm and drag her down the hallway. I involuntarily cringe as images of the possible horrors that girl will experience flash across my mind.

Versonia shakes her head," Tsk, tsk. I'm beginning low on avoxes." She then laughs a little too hard," And I'm even lower on people to falsely accuse of rebelling!"

Seeing that I'm supposed to laugh, I start to die of fake laughter.

Man, I really need to look into retirement.

* * *

><p><strong>Bishop Gillian D8 male<strong>

I still don't fucking trust him. I don't really care if Atlas made a temporary alliance. This guy is still a bloody career. I stare at him now, always watching his movements. Something's fishy about him. Maybe Atlas is right. I could just be blinded by my own ignorance. Why should I blame Price for the countless murders careers like him have brought on to innocent children.

Nah, I like being stubborn.

"You gonna keep glaring at me like that?"

Price speaks again as he cleans his sword. There's nothing on the stupid weapon!

"I know what you're thinking eight."

I spit and reply," You don't know shit Price. For the record, I have a name."

He shrugs," Well, it's eluded me."

"Let's get moving," Atlas interrupts loudly.

Atlas steps in between us.

Price just picks up his sword," Listen, i just want to make sure that Roy- I mean Caleb doesn't win. He's up to something."

I know Atlas shoots me a look, but I feel like running my mouth," So what made you change your mind again? I thought you and him were all buddy buddy."

Atlas starts to speak, but Price interjects," No, I would like to tell you, but I don't think it's a good idea."

A realization hit me," So what if you're really still working with him? You could be just trying to get us into some trap!"

He waves me off," Sit down shortstuff. I came because I needed help."

My muscles begin to tighten as I grit my teeth. "Well I say your full of shit!"

Atlas intervenes again and says," Bishop, we just have to focus on the task at hand. Caleb is the biggest threat."

Price nods," He's the biggest enemy."

"What!" I exclaim. I shake my head in anger," That's where you're wrong. A freaking career from district 6 isn't the enemy. The whole freaking Capital is!"

Price glares daggers at me," You wanna get us killed?"

I roll my eyes," We're probably going to die anyway. Besides, if it weren't for the freaking Capital, we wouldn't be here. The real enemies are the gamemakers, the frilly idiotic citizens and the fucking President herself!"

Atlas's eyes immediately widen while Price just stays silent. The silence becomes increasingly awkward.

I shake my head, knowing that if I stay, it will just jeopardize Atlas." Atlas, I think we can take Caleb on by ourselves. Without his help."

Price forces a laugh as he says," Ha! Any career would jack you up!"

I'm turning, fist balled. I'm ready to take out all of my rage and send it down Price's throat. But Price is ready as well. His sword is drawn, waiting for me to make a move.

I stare him down. One look is all I need.

"Atlas, do you really want to stay in an alliance with him?"

Atlas looks at me and then back at Price," Yes, I believe it's our best hope."

I bend down and grab a bag," It's not _our_ best chance. I'm leaving."

Atlas grabs my shoulder, but I brush him off," No. If I stay here any longer, I'm gonna tear the blonde careers head right off. Besides, it isn't long before the Capital ends some demented mutt after me,"

Atlas is silent but then says," Okay. Good luck."

I nod," You too."

* * *

><p><strong>Caleb Vale D6 male<strong>

I chuckle to myself as I begin to take out the gasoline. The thoughts of Angel when she used the same thing to destroy the cornucopia. However, I won't be using it for that reason. I'll be preparing a trap for my next kill.

The thoughts of my sister flood back to me. We really did have a good time. Looking back, I'm glad that I wasn't the one to kill her. If we had both gone that year, one of us would've had to die. We should've done what Gloss and Cashmere did. But Gamble ruined that option. When I get out of the fucking arena, I will get my revenge, legal or not. But then my father comes to mind. Will he live in district 6 with me? Or will he return to his business in 1? I shake my head. There's no point in thinking of those things now.

I pour the gasoline around the edge of the forest. Just for good measure, I throw a gallon into the middle of the forest. If I'm correct, that should explode. Oh well, I guess I'll find out. I pull the matches out of my pocket. Without hesitation, I strike a match. The small flame is just a sign for what's to come.

I flick the match and turn. I know it's worked because the heat instantly hits me in the back of my neck. Now comes the hard part. Waiting, waiting for the tributes to come into my jaws of death.

A familiar face steps into view. He's followed by an unexpected ally. I crack my neck and grab two swords. Well, let the games begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Price Herold D1 male<strong>

Bishop walks away with a bag, two knives and a spear. The crunch of leaves and branches under his boots soon fade away. Atlas just stares off in silence for a few minutes. I decide not to say anything. Why do I have such a big mouth? It's probably from all of the times I made fun of Gamble with Royce. Man, bad habits suck.

I decide to break the silence," So, when do you want to leave?"

"Let's wait a couple more hours."

I sigh, anxious to get going. Suddenly, a flash of color grabs my attention. I shoot my eyes to the left and see a wall of fire, inching it's way towards us.

I get up and start to grab as much as I can. Atlas hasn't looked up. I'm about to yell at him when a deer races in between us. Atlas is knocked off balance. I yell at him," Come on, we have to go."

He frantically asks," Where did this come from?"

I take a moment to think. I know where it came from. I don't need the wind or the angle of the flames. I just need to think of last year. I know who did this.

I lead the way as I race to the cornucopia. The gamemakers are probably controlling the flames by now as it steers us to where the games started.

I come into the clearing. I can hear Atlas right behind me.

A snicker bounces across to my location. From one of the four cornucopias, Royce emerges.

* * *

><p><strong>Ronnie Mason D12 male <strong>

I wander through the forest. I keep my eyes peeled for Sean. I know he's still alive, but in what condition? I have so many questions floating through my head. What happened to Glenn? Were they together? And what about the two careers last night? Did Sean somehow manage to kill the girl from 4? I know he has an ax, but still. No, what matters is that he's still alive.

The morning has a light haze. I can't see the sky. The arena appears to have been swallowed by a cloud. I don't know what the gamemakers are planning, but I'm sure that it's working. The goosebumps rise on my skin while the chills shake my spine.

Suddenly, a deer races past me. I jump out of the way as more follow. They don't seem to be worried about me, meaning that they aren't going after me. Then whats going on?

The smoke hits me in the nose before I register it in my brain. I brake into a sprint, desperate to escape the flames. I start to run to the cornucopia. I don't care if there are any careers. Its better than this, I think. I jump over branches and weave around trees. I soon see the edge of the forest, where it becomes the battleground around the cornucopia. Suddenly, something stops me dead in my tracks. To my left, two red containers that are about to be swallowed by the walls of fire.

You know how in movies, the characters never move right before the bomb goes off? How you always wonder why they didn't try to escape. Only now do I realize. This is the time one can reminisce. How your life flashes before your eyes and for once, you just want to stand and enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Atlas Floyd D4 male<strong>

Two cannons have gone off today and I'm determined to add one more. Price and I circle Caleb. We've exchanged a few blows, but none of them have hit. I wonder where Bishop is. I know he despised the idea of working with a career, but still. He wouldn't just abandon me.

The cannon gets my attention back where it should be. I see Kourin standing over the twelve year old from 10.

"Come on Price. Do you really think you can beat me?"

Caleb's remark gets my attention because Price admitted that he can't beat him last night. However, Price replies," I know I can."

Caleb scoffs," Oh please, you're lying through your teeth."

Price's face is grim as he says," I guess we'll have to find out."

They charge again. I prepare to throw my spear, but they are moving too fast. I see an opening and release my weapon. It flies through the air, quite beautiful actually. But, it stops being beautiful when Caleb spins, causing the head of the spear to bury in Price's left shoulder.

Well, shit. I quickly scramble to my belt for a knife. I grab it and face the incoming Caleb. Caleb snaps," Hey, eyes here."

I glare at him, but he just grins," You did me a favor. I actually don't know if I would've struck him down myself," then he points one of his swords at me," Oh, what are you going to do with that?"

"I'll think of something," I reply.

Caleb forces a laugh," Oooh, how bold."

Annoyed, I say," We'll see."

But on the inside, I know. Know that I can't beat him. Not with this knife. I need to think of something.

I circle him, but he's not waiting. He charges at me. I block the first blade, but only manage to deflect the second. It slices into my left arm.

I'm about to cry out, but suddenly, I'm pushed to the left. I hit the ground, but otherwise unharmed. I look up to see Price using one sword to fend off Caleb.

Price spits and says," "Sorry, Atlas, this is my fight."

Caleb sneers," Feeling confident, are we?"

Footsteps behind me get my attention. I turn to see Bishop. He's holding a pike. He grabs it and marches to Caleb. I get up and say," What are you doing?!"

Bishop turns to me," Getting the chance to kill a fucking career."

I grab his arm," Are you kidding me?"

He smiles," Nope." But then his face goes serious," I think you should leave."

I shake my head," Why?"

Bishop looks over to where Caleb is toying with Price," Just go get one of your tridents and head to the city or something. You need to get out of here and recover. You can't beat him like this."

"I'm right handed, I'll be fine," I say as I I get up, but he pushes me down.

"Do it for your girlfriend."

I try to comprehend what he's trying to tell me, but my head is spinning.

I slowly watch as Bishop helps the injured Price. I scramble to my feet and head to one for the cornucopias.

_Boom._

Another cannon propels me to move faster. Shit, where are the medical supplies. Oh, there they are.

I grab them and exit the mouth.

The person I see next stops me in my tracks.

* * *

><p><strong>Krystal Corodoy D1 female <strong>

I sent the last half of yesterday dragging Astrid around. Since the conflict with Ceylin, she's been really silent. I saw his picture yesterday, so I know he's dead. The real question is what distracted me yesterday. I was following them when someone caught my attention. It was almost-

"Hey Krystal?"

I end my daydream and look over to my ally. Astrid is currently on the ground. She gestures to the canteen.

"Can I have some water?"

I nod," Sure thing."

I hand it to her," It's a good thing that your awake and talking."

Her eyes fall down," Yeah. I guess I fell better."

I get up and stretch some," That's awesome. Now we can go hunt some tributes."

"About that.. maybe... oh never mind," she says.

I shake my head," What? You can say it. I really don't care."

She just sighs," It's just that-"

The knife in her forehead causes me to jolt to my feet. I have two knives out of my belt and spin around, desperate to find the assailant. From the window, I see a person race away from our building. I don't check on Astrid, knowing that she's gone. I know knife throws and that was amazing. Hell, I don't even know if I could beat that.

I race around the corner and catch Astrid's killer. The dirtier blonde turns around. No wonder that knife throw was so freaking amazing!

Holy shit!

* * *

><p><strong>Kourin Tyler D5 female<strong>

I grab a rapier while the guys from 1,6 and 8 are distracted. They should have four cornucopias more often. I'm okay on all of the other supplies so I leave the mouth.

Al of a sudden, the person in front of me causes me to flinch.

Standing, proud and armed is me. Literally, it's me!

I move to my left, but my other self is following me.

A noise distracts me as I look to my left. Atlas from 4 is fighting... Atlas from 4. Okay, this is just getting weird.

The rapier almost slices my head off. I block it at the last moment. Myself spins and charges again. I block again and again. I can almost predict where she's going.

"Hey beautiful."

I stop in my tracks. The other... me is smiling now. The insanity is clear. I didn't know my face was capable of that look.

"What's the matter? Daddy got your tongue again?"

Her words spew out like venom from a snake. I immediately charge her, rapier swinging. She blocks all of my attacks as well.

We both stop and circle each other. We're even.

The mutt version of me, or at least I hope it's a mutt, says, "You see that you're going to lose this fight, right?"

I glare hard at myself," Not a chance."

She laughs. It's my laugh, yet it isn't. It sounds like me, but it's more hollow. Like there's less meaning. She sneers and points out a very important detail," You know what the difference between us is?"

I spit," That I'm real."

She laughs again and giggles. Giggles! Great God on high, I hope I'm not this weird.

"No, silly. You're getting tired."

I realize that I- no she's, or it, is right. I'm begging to pant while she looks like she hasn't even started. That's when it hits me. I won't win this fight. I can't beat myself. It'd be like fighting a mirror. Plus she's getting on my nerves. Her taunts and giggles dig deep into my skin.

She speaks again," I'm gonna beat you like you should've always been beaten."

I bristle, but I don't rise to the bait. I need to stay calm. In order for me to win this fight. I first have to defeat my inner demon.

* * *

><p><strong>Eulogies:<strong>

Astrid Saggitari: I originally had big big plans, but they sorta fell apart. I found that you were kinda boring to write. Anyway, I hope you rested in peace.

Ronnie Mason: I feel really bad about this death. For a brief moment, like a week, you were gonna make it to the final 4. But, I had a change of plans and... yeah.

Who's still alive?:

Krystal

Price

Edward

Alexa

Atlas

Kourin

Jared

Caleb/Royce

Sean

Bishop

Kylie

Sanders

Kelly

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ooooh! SO two more people are gone. Anyway, question time!<strong>

**1. Was the whole mutt duplicate thing confusing? I tried to make it clear, but I don't know how it turned out.**

**2. Who do you want as your victor right now?**

**3. Suggestions?**


End file.
